Family is Kazoku, Kazoku is Family
by Kanesu Naginata Oxenstierna
Summary: Chapter Terakhir. Jika ini memang ending aneh.. memang iya. tapi saya suka. Terakhir ada tambahan, An Epic Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Hahahi! Bertemu lagi di Radio AM Haruhi Weller, Desu! Kita akan kembali setelah lan—eh? Tunggu… oh! Ada satu acara lagi! Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah yang menakjubkan (kurasa biasa2 saja).

Rate : K+

Category : Family/General

**Chapter 1**

** Kisah Kasih Di Sekolah..**

Awalan. Cerita ini menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan di keluarga Pirates yang terkenal ini. Sepasang Ortu dan 2 Putra dan 1 orang paman. Dimulai dari Ortunya. Otochan = Franky. Okachan = Nico Robin.

Putra : Sanji & Luffy

Paman : Brook.

Hehem. Suatu hari di pagi yang manis,cerah,lembab dan sejuk. Terlihat seorang remaja tengan merapikan kerahnya. Yang satunya lagi sedang memakai Gatsby. Tercium wangi roti bakar dan telor mata sapi, buatan sang ibunda tercinta. Walau warnanya hitam gelap… wanginya membuat saya lapar.

Terlihat seorang ayah yang lengannya sebesar kaki gajah (ni bapanya kena filarises apa?). seorang Paman yang….(ceritanya dia melakukan eksperimen obat untuk menghidupkan orang mati. Aduh, aku lupa nama buah nya apa… Oh! Kalau gak salah ada campuran buah… Yomi Yomi. Maaf, kalau salah. Memori ku keok.) Cuma tengkorak. Umurnya sudah 101 tahun. Rekor MURI dan mendapatkan dana untuk sekolahkan keponakannya (kan sekarang ada BOSS gitu.).

2 orang remaja selesai berdandan. Yang berambut hitam langsung berlari menuju meja makan. Sedangkan kakak nya mengalah dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Adiknya bernama Luffy. Kakaknya bernama Sanji. Luffy sekarang kelas 3 SMP. Sanji sekarang kelas 2 SMA kelas IPA Fisika (apa ada kelas memasak?).

Kedua remaja ini duduk dan berdoa. Kecuali, Brook yang langsung makan tanpa berdoa dulu. Apa gak takut kena karma?

Robin : . kalau makan harus berdoa dulu. Lain kali kau cuci tangan mu. Nanti sakit perut.

Brook : Yohohohoho~ benar juga! Nanti aku sakit perut… Tapi, Mana bisa kalau tanpa usus dan lambung?! Yohohohooho~ Skull Joke!

Luffy : Ahahaha! Skull Joke! Ayo, Sanji! Katakana!

Sanji : . .. . ..Skull…Joke… Ha…ha..ha…ha. Cih.

Franky : Sekarang kau pulang agak sore yah, Luffy?

Luffy : iya, yah! Soalnya ada Try Out! Doakan aku yah!

Sanji : jangan mengandalkan ayahmu untuk berdoa setiap hari!! Belajar yang betul!

::SCENE::

Franky : Ryoooh! Ya! Tuhan! Tolong buatkan Luffy nilai TO nya 100!!

::Scene end::

Robin : Like that will happened…

Sanji : Aku berangkat dulu!

Robin & Brook : Iterashai.

Franky : Loh? Kakak Mana?

Brook : *Napol jidat*

Luffy : Ah! Aku pergi dulu!

Brook & Robin : Iterashai.

Franky : loh? Dede kemana?

Brook : *Napol Jidat*

Di jalan suparman. Sebentar… "AWAS! Anda memasuki area dunia Maya!". Hem. Disini.. Luffy harus menaiki Angkot untuk pertama kalinya. Sanji sudah biasa menggunakan Angkot Sadang Serang. Luffy bingung harus menggunakan Ledeng atau Dago. Butuh 5 ,menit untuk melambaikan tangan. Ada Angkot berwarna Hijau dan bertuliskan "Manohara" (itu nama julukan gw di sekolah!) s/d ChiCaheum.

Luffy : Kiri Bang!

Bang Juny : Yoe!

Naiklah Luffy. Ah, perkiraan Luffy memang betul. Ia berhenti tepat di sekolahnya Sanji. Luffy Bertanya kepada Bang Juny, dimana tempatnya SMP Grand Line.

Luffy : bang. SMP Grand Line dimana yah?

Bang Juny : Oh! Bentar atuh, Dek. Tinggal 1 meter lagi.

*CKIIIT!*

Bang Juny : nah! Sampai dek!

Luffy : nih, 2000 Berri. Makasih ya bang!

Bang Juny : Amin! Dapat 2 juta!

Sesampainya di SMP. Luffy langsung menuju kelasnya. Disana sudah ada Chopper, Nami dan Usopp. Luffy sedikit terlambat. Yah, kurang 1 menit lah, sebelum guru wali kelasnya Luffy, , datang.

* * *

Di waktu istirahat di SMA Grand Line. Sanji duduk sendirian sambil meminum teh cap teko. Di sekelilingnya banyak cewek2 yang memandangnya dengan penuh harapan untuk Sanji mengucapkan kata. Sanji dengan muka tiis, memandang mereka dengan heran. Salah satu diantara mereka adalah kelas 1, 2 dan 3. Tiba-tiba, semua terpecah oleh sahutan dari 2 sahabat Sanji, Vivi dan Zoro.

Vivi : Konnichiwa. Sanji-san

Sanji : Konnichiwa, Desu.

Semua cewek2 disana Squeal keras hingga telinga kiri Sanji jadi torek. Zoro sedang membawami bakso dan menaruhnya di meja. Vivi bawa gorengan. Sanji lagi Puasa (PUASA kok Minum?!).

Vivi : bagaimana tugasmu bisa selesai dalam satu hari?

Sanji : mudah. Aku ngasal semua.

Zoro : UHUK!!

Vivi : Kok bisa?! Padahal kau pintar! Juara 1! Diantara 29 murid di kelas!

Sanji : ngasih soalnya gak bener. Yang belum di jelasin pula.

Vivi : emang…

Zoro : aku minta minumnya kau…

Sanji : ambil aja semua.

Tiba-tiba cewek2 tadi Squeal lagi lalu motret Sanji yang lagi ngasih minumannya ke Zoro.

Vivi : apa kau tidak apa-apa?

Sanji : im Perfectly fine. *ngelirik ke kiri*

Tatapan Cewek2 itu penuh harapan.

Sanji : eh…sepertinya aku butuh bantuan kalian.

Vivi : apa itu?

Sanji : Zo-chan. Bantuin lah!

Zoro : Bodo Amat. Tuh ke si ujang!

Sanji melirik ke kiri. Dan melihat ada anak yang kurus kulintang dan giginya ompong sedang tersenyum menghadap Sanji.

Sanji : lumayan. Ide mu bagus juga, Zo-Chan!

Zoro : Zo-Chan wa Ja nai yo!!

* * *

Di waktu pulang sekolah. Sanji menjemput Luffy. Takutnya nyasar pas naik angkot ntar. Luffy belum keluar juga. Kita sorot kameranya sedikit ke kanan. Ada kumpulan anak sedang siap nabok orang. Diantaranya Chopper, Nami, Usopp dan Luffy.

Nami : huuusss! Nanti ketauan!

Usopp : preman itu pasti tinggi badanya

Chopper : orang bule!

Luffy : dan kakinya berotot.

Nami : kalau begitu siapa yang napol duluan?

Luffy & Chopper & Usopp : Kau.

Nami : Ha?! Kok aku lagi?!

Luffy : habis kaulah jeger di geng kami. Selalu menang perjudian, selalu menang taruhan, selalu kuat dalam masalah tawuran

Nami : LUFFY!! MASALAH TAWURAN KAU ITU JANGAN DI TULARKAN KE DIRIKU!!!

Luffy : Oh, jadi Cuma ada 2 yah?

Nami : dasar.

Nami sambil memegang _Cepuk_ atau kalau di bahasa indo, tempat pensil atau kalau di inggris Pencil case dari alumunium dan bergambar BARBIE. Nami memutarkan badan dan mulai serangannya..

Nami : Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!

*PRANGGKK!!*

Sanji : kkkkkh…!

Luffy : NAMI!! ITU KAKAK KU!! HIKS!!

Nami : are…?

Sanji : Koerang ajar…..!

Sanji mengeluarkan glare setannya. Namun… berhenti setelah melihat seorang perempuan yang nabok nya.

Sanji : Et! Maaf! Tidak apa-apa! Kalau perlu.. pukul aku lagi!

Nami : Luffy? Kakak mu pervert yah?

Luffy : iya.

Sanji : LUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luffy : Tentu saja tidak! Ahahahahahah!

Nami : grrrrrrrrr…! Dasar kau!! Kukira Premannya bakalan tinggi berotot! Sixpack! Orang bule pula!!

Sanji : oh… iya. Kau kan TO.

Luffy : katanya tidak jadi. Oh, Iya! Aku mau main dulu ke rumahnya Chopper! Mau kerja kelompok!

Sanji : BAGUS! Aku bisa neraktirin Vivi Makan di… Ehm… engga! Oh! Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Nanti pulang kau tanggung jawab dengan lebam di mata ku ini.

Luffy : Oke!

Sanji pun pergi. Entah mau ngapain. Luffy akan bekerja kelompok di rumahnya Chopper.

Setelah menaiki angkot warna Pink, lalu berhenti di sebuah perapatan, lalu naik lagi yang hijau. Turunlah di jalan bangga ku bungo.

Chopper : Aku pulang!

Mama ne Chopper : Okaeri! Oh, ada teman-temannya Chopper-chan, yah? Mari masuk!

Luffy : Ibu mu berbeda dengan ibuku, Chop.

Nami : ibumu itu terlalu serius dengan edukasi mu.

Luffy : Whoa! Kau bisa menebak!

Nami : orang tadi siang kau katakana itu!

Luffy : he? Kapan

Semua : *PLAKK*

Luffy dan yang lain sedang belajar Matematika. Kalau gak salah.. persamaan garis linear? Atau pitagoras? Begitu deh.

* * *

Di rumah. Sanji sudah mengenakan Kaos putih dan Celana gombrang biru. Robin saking khawatirnya dengan Luffy !!  
akhirnya. Primadonna keluarga sudah pulang. Bpk filarises sudah pulang dari kantor.

Robin : Oh! Franky! Kau sudah pulang! Apa kau melihat Luffy?

Franky : huh? Bukannya tadi Sanji harus menjemput Luffy.

Sanji : tadi aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali. Luffy-lagi-kerja-kelompok.

Robin : kalau perlu kita penggal kepala Kakak! Kau sudah bersalah! Seharusnya kau memperbolehkan Luffy dan teman2 nya untuk kerja kelompok disini!

Sanji : ? Baguslah…

Franky : jangan begitu. Luffy pasti—

Luffy : aku pulang! Okasan! Otousan! Sanji! Paman Brook!

Robin : Darimana saja kau?!

Luffy : kerja kelompok

Robin : oh..baguslah.

Sanji : aku nyaris dipenggal Tahu!!

Luffy : Maaf! Jadi bagaimana lebam mu?

Sanji : sudah sembuh.

Luffy : dan bagaimana traktiran nya?

Sanji : Luf.. itu bukan urusanmu…!

Brook : hati-hati… kalau seorang anak keluar malam-malam nanti diculik hantu… Padahal aku sendiri Hantu! Yohohohohoho~ Skull Joke!

Luffy : Ahahhahaha! Skull Joke! Ayo! Sanji katakan!

Sanji : he…Skull Joke….? Ha…ha..ha…

Robin : Ayo cepat mandi lalu tidur!

Luffy : bagaimana dengan makan malam?!

Robin : sudah habis semua.

Luffy : Okasan mah gitu, aaaah!

Luffy merengek-rengek dan Sanji pun tertawa-tawa. Brook yang tertawa dengan lame jokes nya setiap hari. Franky tengah mengganti soda dan batre. Malam pertama pun berjalan. Apa yang akan terjadi esok?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ya-pemirsa! Pendengar radio FF AM! Begitulah kisahnya. Sampai ketemu nanti di Radio FF AM! Sayonara Panas~


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk yg kedua kalinya pemirsa Radio FF AM! Kini ada kelanjutan kisah keluarga ini. Ehem. Lalalala~ saya ada tes seriosa! *PLAKKKKK* *Ditampol ketua Radio FF AM*

**Chapter 2**

** Holiday with Kakak tersayang and his Girlfriend**

Pagi hari yang manis. Kini hari minggu (sebenarnya ni fic gw skip 3 harian.) Luffy sedang menonton Puri Gorota. Namun, karena males. Ia pindahkan menjadi Doraemon.

Luffy : yah… gak ada yang rame…

TV : He! Herikoputa! (di romaji in) Lalala! Aku saying sekali~ Doraeeemon!

Luffy : andaikan saja Okasan membelikan aku boneka Doraemon yang baru..

Sanji : hei.. pinjem remotnya.

Luffy : UUuuu! *mksdnya cemberut* No!

Sanji : pelit, dasar.

Secara tiis dan kalem. Sanji berdiri lalu pergi membuka kulkas. Didalam freezer terletak sebuah es krim Cornetto Disc. Tiba-tiba, telepon berbunyi, KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Gitu suaranya *Gubrak*. Sanji mulai menoleh ke arah telepon itu. Sesaat! Sanji berpikir lagi… apa harus diangkat? Atau biarin terus makan es krimnya?  
NOTE : Sanji & Luffy! Ini Es krimnya Dedek Luffy! Jangan Dimakan yah!

*Loh…?*

Sanji : kalau ini es krim buat Luffy. Kenapa ada tulisan "Sanji dan Luffy" nya? Pasti ini tulisan si Brook.

Sanji sudah terbiasa memanggil Brook dengan awalan "Si". Dia memang gak sopan terhadap pamannya sendiri. Tapi, kan udah Almarhum. Idup pula.

Luffy : Haik! Ini dengan Keluarga PIRATES of the kare-bean. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?

Sanji : EH?! (That's My Line!!)

Luffy : are? Saya adiknya Sanji. …..uh-huh…uh-huh….Oke! Sanji! Seorang perempuan ngajakin main! Asiiiik!

Sanji : JANGAN DIANGKAT, DODOL!!!

Luffy : he? WHOA!?!? Jangan-jangan kita diancam Bom!!

Sanji : tentu saja tidak! …I mean, HELL NO!!!

Luffy : huh? Oh… Oh, iya! Iya sama-sama. Nanti kita akan kemari!

Sanji : (ternyata.. rencana ku mengadakan Blind date, Gagal Total.)

Luffy : Ikuzo! Sanji!

Luffy menarik lengan Sanji dan pergi menuju tempat cewek yg di telpon tadi. Sebentar.. Sanji masuk lagi. Matiin TV sama Nutupin pintu Kulkas. Setelah itu selesai.

Kembali di taman Lalu Lintas, Bandoeng. Lah..?(Comment : seharusnya yang elit dong! Kayak Dupan atau Ciater!) (Comment : yg lbih elit lagi di tempat bakso sama di belakang bis toilet portable.) maaf. Taman Lalu Lintas ini adalah taman bermain KHUSUS untuk anak berumur 5-11 tahun. Sementara! Luffy berumur 14 tahun dan Sanji berumur 16 tahun. Ini ada bocoran… menurut Radio FF AM INVESTIGASI. Cewek yang diajak Blind date—sebenarnya ini disuruh teman dekatnya Sanji, Ujang. Dia cantik berumur 30 tahun. Rambutnya panjang pirang agak kecokelatan.  
Sampai di depan taman lalu lintas. Sanji dan adik bodohnya ini akhirnya bertemu dengan cewek.. Cuwaaaaaaaakep! Bangedz! (yep! Make-up nya menor! *Brakkk!!*) Sanji tiba-tiba ngiler hingga 7 ember tambah pewangi, biar gak bau.

Mrs : Are? Kau... pasti Sanji.

Sanji : dia... benar-benar... mengucap nama ku... apa aku sudah mati?

Luffy : Sudah.

Sekejap. Sanji tertabrak truk.

REPLAY:

Sanji : Luff... apa aku sudah mati?

Luffy : total.

Sekejap. Sanji tertabrak sepeda. Hingga terpental.

REPLAY:

Sanji : apa aku sudah mati?

Luffy : belum.

Sanji : ooooh...

Luffy : Sekarang.

Sekejap. Tiba-tiba pesawat jatoh tepat di atas Sanji. ya.. kira-kira semacam Pesawat DODO.

Replay:

Sanji : Udah ah! Ntar saya mati beneran. Gak dapet gajih, maenin peran disini!

Luffy : Gyahahaha! Ano, sa! Nona namanya siapa. Aku Luffy, Adiknya Sanji.

: Salam kenal juga, lelaki shota yang manis. Nama ku Miles.

Sanji : (Miles bukannya nama yang ada di Barnyard, yah?)

: kita duduk dulu, yuk! Disana.

mengantarkan Luffy dan Sanji ke tempat duduk dekat patung soang. Sampai di situ. Begonya... Luffy malah maen-maen tuh ama patung soangnya. Ditaekin lah, di cup-cupin lah (Maksud... di ciumin), di dadahin lah. Sanji hanya bisa sweatdropped kepada adiknya yang setengah waras, setengah autis ini. Bedanya cuma, NORMAL : 30%  
AUTIS : 80%

Sanji : aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. sebagai seorang kakak yang mengurus anak alias adiknya yang sudah SMP yang masih gak normal ini.

: tak apa-apa. Menurutku kau adalah seorang Kakak yang baik, Tampan, Pintar dan penyabar.

Sanji : aku tarik yang baik dan penyabarnya.

: u-uh. Kau memang penyabar dan baik. Aku bisa melihatmu dari nadamu yang tenang itu.

Sanji : (Buset! Ai pacaran ama emak-emak!)

Luffy : Sanji! Coba perlihatkan aku telunjuk mu.

Sanji : he? Tiba-tiba..

Sanji mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

Luffy : ...HAP!!

*KRESS*

Sanji : !!!!! …..Aing Manduuul!!!

(Buat yang gak bisa . Biar ku artikan. "!!!!!! …....Saya manduuuul!!!")

: Ahahahahahah!

Sanji : Luffy!! Hentikan!! kau mau kubunuh apa?!

Luffy : kukira yang kau angkat itu nugget.

Sanji : AKU tidak MEMBELI makanan LUFFY!!!

Luffy : abis mirip!

Sanji : jangan samakan aku dengan sebuah nugget! Bodoh!

Luffy : Sanji.

Sanji : hmmm...? *Acuh tak Acuh*

Luffy : traktirin kita makan, lah!

Sanji : tunggu... *liat dompet* yang penting kurang dari lima puluh rebuan, lah.

Luffy : Asiiiiiiiiik!

: kalau kurang, bisa aku tambahkan.

Sanji : huh? Memangnya.. punya uang berapa?

: 1 seket.

(gw gak ngerti seket. Apa bisa jadi Rp 1000?)

Sanji : SAMA SAJA!! ya sudah... kita makan bakso aja di situ.

Luffy : aku mau daging!

Sanji : Bakso sama aja sama daging.

Ke tiga orang ini akhirnya pergi ke mie bakso mang koko, yang terkenal dengan bakso gembulnya. Kira2 sebesar... P = 3 meter dan L = 2,5 meter.

Luffy : Cihuuuy! Waktunya makan. Itadakimasu!

Sanji : …....................................................................................*Stress*

: padahal tadi aku cuma bercanda, Sanji-chan.

Sanji : Chan...? kurasa itu bagus.

Luffy : 1 lagi bang!

Mang Koko : Baik, Boss!

Mang Koko menaruh Bakso Gembulnya pesanan Luffy. Boleh kita tahu. Kalau di malem minggu, baksonya bisa nyampe 53 rbu. Nah, Luffy udh pesen 2.

Sanji : apa-apaan kau ini Luffy!! nanti saya dimarahin Okasan kalo duitnya suka cepet abis!

Luffy : Ewmhang.. Sanjhi shuka buhat apwa *Glek* Uang itu?

Sanji : Pribadi.

Luffy : oooh, Pribadi.

Mang Koko : dek. Saya pernah ngeliat kakak adek, pergi ke diskotik di jalan anu, dek.

Sanji : Ghhhhhhhhh!?!?

Luffy : ooooh, Diskotik. Diskotik itu apa yah, Sanji? Mang Koko?

Mang Koko & Sanji : SEBAIKNYA KAU JANGAN TAHU!!!!!!!

Luffy : oooooh...

: sudah sore. Sebaiknya aku permisi dulu. Sangat senang bisa bermain dengan !!!

*GUBRAK*

tiba-tiba, terjatuh dan... DAN TERNYATA PENDENGAR RADIO FF AM!! dia memakai kaki palsu! (buat ninggiin badan. Tahukan yg buat sirkus itu? Saya lupa namanya apa.)  
ternyata! Tingginya hanya 167 cm!!! Sanji tingginya 178 cm.

Sanji : ….................?!?!

Luffy : Sugheeeeeeee!! ! Kau hebat!

Bapak2 : Mile! Kau memang anak nakal!! sudah kubilang jangan pergi kemana-mana! Kau ini takut diculik apa?!

? : Maafkan aku ayah! Aku... sudah 5 tahun tidak punya pacar! Aku ingin punya pacar!

Bapak2 : muka mu sudah kolot kitu, masih keneh neangan Lalaki.

(Arti... Muka mu sudah tua gitu, masih nyariin laki-laki)

Sanji : he?

Bapak2 : nanti dimarahin bu guru Kalifa.

Mile : ya.. deh.

Bapak2 : KAU JUGA MENCURI ATM KU, DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU ETIKA!! dll...

Mile : Ayah! Maafkan aku!

Bapak2 : maaf, gentlemen. Anak ini...sebenarnya masuk SLB.

Sanji : ESU-ERU-BEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Luffy : keren! Anak autis! Tapi, kok kelihatannya normal gitu?

Bapak2 : habis, gak diterima di semua sekolah negeri. Jadi masuk SLB.

Sanji : malangnya nasib mu. Mile-tan.

Mile : hmmmm...tapi, kita maish bisa bertemu lagi kan?

Sanji : hmmm... kurasa aku merasakan Euphoria.

Mile : !!!!!!!!!!!

Luffy : kalau begitu... ini bakso gembul, siapa yang bayar. 53 x 2? oh... 106 ribu.

Sanji : Luffy. Sepulang nanti... akan ku penggal kepala mu.. dan kutancapkan ke bambu dan kupasang itu di depan rumah Pak RT!!

Sanji pun membayar. Tetapi, ngutang. Besok palingan Sanji dateng lagi buat bayar utang.

Kembali ke laptop. Kisah ini belum selesai. Sampai di rumah. Kembali Sanji melemparkan badannya ke sofa. Kembali di tincek Luffy.

Sanji : Auuugh!!

Luffy : Oh iya! Sekarang kan ada Maruto!

Sanji : aaah.. Bosan. Jangan Maruto dong! -Man aja!

Luffy : bosen! Battle nya lama amat! Oh! Dora!

Sanji : ide yang bagus.

(Comment : ni berdua sama2 aja bego, yah?)

Robin : Tadaima! Sanji! Luffy! Okasan Pulang!

4 menit 11 detik kemudian.

Robin : ASTAGA!!!!!!!! Luffy! Kasian Kakak mu itu!!

Sanji : biarkanlah... aku sedang menghadap kesenangan, Okasan...

Robin : Kesenangan apa?! Nanti kamu mati, gak dapet oksigen gimana?!

Sanji : aku sudah mati.

Luffy : kalau sudah mati kok ngomong? **pake logat jawa**

Sanji : ….akan kuhajar kau!!!!

Sanji beranjak dari tidurannya dan Luffy pun terjatuh dan kabur. Sanji mengejar. Robin makin marah, makin mau bunuh tuh dua anak.

Robin : tangan. Tolong urusin tuh 2 anak. Kalau bisa jatohin sama dipegang aja sekalian.

Di lantai atas...

*Tuing*

Luffy & Sanji : UWA!

*Brakk!!*

Robin : hmmph.. tahu rasa tuh anak. ….tunggu... ANAKKU MANDUL!?!? tunggu... BISA AJA!! aaah! Tangan hentikan!!!

Brook : ternyata tangan seorang Ibu juga bisa mengancam. Seperti halnya di koran PR. Bisa saja seorang ibu membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri.. JAMINANNYA adalah Hell. Yohohohohoohhohohoh~! Skull Joke!

Dari jauh...

Luffy : skull joke...!

Sanji : terserah...! pokone aku gak mau ngikutin brook...!

Robin : AAAAAAAAAh!! tangan2 hentikan!!

Franky : wah, wah,wah.. ribut seperti biasa? Aku suka rumah ini! Rasanya aku ingin berpesta! Aku pergi ke party dulu, yah! Brook!

Brook : setidaknya kau duduk dulu dan minum teh. Aku kira kau akan haus. Seperti ku.. *Slurp*. Tapi! Mana mungkin tengkorak bisa haus!? Kan aku sudah mati!! Yohohohohohoho~ Skull joke!

Luffy : skull joke...!

Sanji : cukup...!

malam yang ribut. Tetapi, 11 menit kemudian, Robin pun tenang. Kedua remaja ini pun kembali berbaikan. Sekeluarga, kecuali Franky, sedang makan malam bersama. Habis itu Sanji dan Luffy kembali rebutan kamar mandi. Suit! Kita liat siapa yang menang!

Sanji & Luffy : Rock... Paper... Scissors..!

*tuing* kelihatannya Sama-sama Rock.

Sanji : hm.

Luffy : UWA! Kau licik!

Sanji : aku melihat kau ngelirik ke arah permen. Kesempatan jadinya.

Luffy : SANJIII!!!!!!!

Sanji : kemenangan Mutlak. Suit~ Suiiit~

Luffy : Bakka! Licik!!

akhirnya kakak deh yang menang. Esok adalah hari kesenangan para pelajar jepang. Senin. Adalah hari semangat! Ayo! Kita gak boleh kalah sama Dora!

Dora : loi simo?

**::To Be Continued::**


	3. Chapter 3

Ha. Disinilah, kami ber 3 sedang berada di warnet. Kami, selagi kru2 Radio FF AM, mengucapkan, selamat menerjang Badai (UN).arigato… TAPI!!!! Kita lanjutkan kisah selanjutnya!! Happy Summer Holiday!

**Chapter 3**

** Beethoven Violin Sonata "Spring(?)" in Resort Dago Pakar **

Haaa….musim panas telah tiba.. (prasaan baru kemarn musim gugur.) esok adalah hari yang menyenangkan! UMI DESU!! Ayo, kita ke pantai~

SCENE : Pangandaran tsunami, Aceh tsunami.

Daripada ke pantai. Mendingan ke gunung~

SCENE : krakatau meletus, gunung merapi meletus.

Kalau begitu diam aja di rumah~ *BLETAK!*

Siang hari di jam pelajaran ke 4. inilah SMA Grand line. Pak Shanks tengah menerangkan sejarah Gold Roger (eh? Bukannya Sanji masuk Fisika, yah? Aah… mungkin lagi cerita sdikit…). Sementara… sang kakak kita tercinta. Mengantuk begitu saja. Padahal… *dgn suara emosional* dia itu pintar! Kasep! (Kasepak kuda. Bekas kemaren.) dan oooh~ aku tidak mau membayangkan! (aaah…lebe lu.)

Sanji : groooooooook….

Shanks : yah…bgitulah…nasibnya Gold Roger. Satu hal lagi. Bagi siapa yang tidur disaat aku menebar pesona ku. Akan kena maoot!!!

Shanks melempar penghapus black board

*Bletak!*

Zoro : pak. Kalau ngelemar yang bener dong! Sakit nih!

Shanks : kalau begitu…RASAKAN INI!!

Shanks melempar podium.

*BRAKK!!*

Vivi : bagus, pak! Yang kena Zoro-san lagi!

Sanji : apa terjadi gempa? Apa ceritnya sudah selesai?

Shanks : GET OUT!!

Sanji sekali lagi di Kick out. Kelemahan Sanji adalah cerita sejarah. Itu sebabnya dia gak pernah tidur disaat ia sedang belajar MTK. Akhirnya istirahat. Saat2 yang tepat untuk makan. Itulah tujuan saya saat SD. 4 orang Remaja ini berkumpul di kantin. Ada 1 orang yang kelasnya beda. Yakni, Ujang.

Sanji : sebel… *Slurp*

Zoro : gare2 elu. Muka cakep gue ni musti di oprasi lagi!

(loh? Kebalik yah? Ha… cerita ini kok.)

Vivi : yah… muka lu bagusan kayak gitu loh, Zoro. Daripada muka lu Masam gitu.

Zoro : terserah…

Sanji : jang. Ad ide buat tugas lu, gak? Kalau ada mau kita Bantu

Tumben Sanji baek~ biasanya ke si Ujang suka tiis.

Ujang : aqu tuuuh~ mau ngerjain tugas . yakni, Holiday~ tapi, tapi, tapi! Aku gak punya uang buat liburan. Abis…

Sanji : gue lagi bokek.

Vivi : sama.

Zoro : ………………..

Sanji & Vivi & Ujang : ……*ngelirik Zoro* kami t ahu kau punya 100.000.

Kita lihat ada UNONG di sakunya Zoro. Terlihat kertas merah yang nongol di sakunya Zoro.

Zoro : kejebak akhirne. Ini tuh uang mainan. Liat. Ada gambar Doranya kan? PRI jadi Dora, WP jadi Boots. Hha! Hari ini uang ku Cuma 50.000! …Uuups.

Sanji : kena kau…

Vivi : gak ada lari. Zoro

Ujang : duitnya buat aku?! Horeeeeeeeeeee! *ngambil uang mainan dari tangannya Zoro*

Semua Sweatdropped.

Sementara di jam pelajaran terakhir. Di SMP Grand line. Luffy sedang bermain kejar2 an ama Usopp di kelas. Nami dan Chopper sedang asik utak-atik rumus Fisika.

Hari ini seharusnya pelajarannya Pak Jango. Tetapi, sekarang Pak Jango sakit dan diluar mendung. Menurut kata Bu Bonclay, guru seksi kesiswaan. DILARANG KEJAR-KEJARAN DI DALAM KELAS. TETAPI, HARI INI MUMPUNG BONCLAY NYA GAK MASUK. JADI, AMAN BUAT KEJAR-KEJARAN DI KELAS. Titik.

Luffy : Yay! Besok libur!

Usopp : besok aku akan berlibur!

Nami : Ingat PR!

Chopper : uh-huh! Kalian itu pemalas!

Luffy : emang.

Usopp : tumben ngaku!

Luffy : lebih baik jujur, daripada dimarahin Sanji.

Nami : eh! Luffy! Sini sebentar!

Luffy : huh?

Luffy menghampiri bangkunya Nami.

Luffy : nani?

Nami : aku… bopleh minta nomornya Kakak mu..*Blush*

Luffy : oh.. SN nya kakak ku? Oke! *ngeluarin HP* 085442211561. pake kartu GSM, ai em srilanda.

Nami : mahal… aku pake Extra large.

Usopp : memangnya ada urusan apa dengan Kakaknya Luffy?

Nami : itu masalah perempuan. Kamu, kamu, kamu, *Luffy, Chopper, Usopp* gak usah ikut campur.

Chopper : oh, gitu.

Luffy : are?

Sesaat. Luffy mendapat SMS dari Kakaknya. Luffy membuka SMS dari "Si Bakka Oniichan".

ui. Besok kita ke Dago Pakar. Bareng sama tmen2 gw tuh. Cpet britahu tmen2 mu itu kalau mau ikut. Kita bakal pake mobil kesukaan mu, Carnival. (cih..). ingat yah. BESOK. Aku dah minta ijin sama Okasan. Dan katanya boleh.

Luffy : Liburan?! Yahoooo!

Usopp : .com

Chopper : he? Mau liburan ke mana?!

Luffy : ke Dago Pakar. Kalian mau ikut?

Nami & Usopp & Chopper : Ikut!!!

Luffy : minta ijin dulu ke nyokap. Kalau boleh….

Hari itu Luffy yang namanya berterima kasih ama Sanji. Wuh~

Keesokan harinya. Semua yang diajak Luffy, dipersilahkan untuk ikut. Subuh2 di jalan Cigadung. Menuju Dago. Ya iyalah.

Sanji tengah mendengarkan lagu. Vivi tengah melihat pemandangan. Zoro nyetir. Ujang ngacai aduhai. Luffy dan Usopp lagi suitan. Chopper & Nami lagi baca buku.

Kali ini. Sanji sedang mendengar lgu Beethoven Violin Sonata "Spring". Dia menutup matanya dan membayangkan indahnya musim semi.

Sanji : _oh… musim semi… betapa indahnya cahaya matahri yang menyinari tubuh ku. Aku membuka jendela… wangi semerbak macam-macam bunga. Aku keluar—sempat kejedug frame jendela. Dan melompat-lompat ke padang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga yang warna-warni._

In Reality. Realita nya mimpinya Sanji.

Vivi : wah… Sanji-kun kasian kena matahari. Apa gak kepanasan?

Zoro : biarin aja. Orang lagi tidur. Panas…. Dibuka yah jendelanya.

Jendela mobil terbuka. Angin sepoy masuk ke dalam mobil.

Luffy : Kimochi…

Usopp : un.

Chopper : haaa~ anginnya segar.

Tiba2 sebuah tempat yang bertumpuk Sampah. Wangi busuknya memasuki mobil.

Nami : uuukh! Tutup jendelanya!

Zoro : uwwwwwkh! Knapa bisa sampai sebau ini?!

Zoro menutup kembali jendela nya. Dilihat… waduuuh… jalannya rusak.

*jdug*

Vivi : ara… Sanji-kun gak apa-apa?

Ujang : jalannya rusak, bo~

Zoro : cih… ini jalan gak keurus banget.

Luffy : whuheeeeeeeeeei! Lompat! Lompat!

Chopper : hahaha! Senpai! Lebih baik seperti ini!

Nami : aku mual…

Usopp : Kimochii!

Lihat sebelah mu. Penuh dengan jagung. Ada yang lurus. Dan ada yang bengkok. Setiap kali. Orang nyuri terus. Jagung-jagungnya. Semuanya habis~

(lagu di edit)

Ujang : haaa~ lumayan~ buat makan dijalan.

Zoro : haram tahu.

Vivi : akan aku sisakan untuk Sanji-kun. Kasian soalnya.

Luffy : kalau ada keju.

Usopp : atau coklat.

Chopper : apa gak enek, tuh?

Nami : kalau pake mentega pasti enak~

Sanji : he? Apa yang terjadi? Ternyata aku bermimpi.

Vivi : mau jagung.

Sanji : Arigatou.

Luffy : Cieeeeee~

Sanji : ape lu!

Nami : ………!! *muka ne bukan blush. Tapi marah.*

Sampai di dago pakar. Depan Hutan Ir. Hj. Juanda. Semua turun—eh.. parkir dulu yah. Sehabis parkir. Semua turun. Semua mengambi tas mereka masing-masing dan ADVENTURE~

Di jalan menuju Gua jepang…

Vivi : berapa menit lagi?

Sanji : sekitar 5 menit lagi.

Vivi menggenggam tangan Sanji di sebelah kiri. Eh? Sanji kan di sebelah kanan. So….

Vivi : loh….?

??? : …………………………..

Vivi : !!!!!!!

Sanji : aduh! Ada apa?!

Vivi meluk Sanji.

*Ckrek*

Luffy & Usopp : So sweeeeeet~

Sanji : Ka-kalian!! Berikan aku film nya!

Luffy : ini kamera digital~

Sanji : Uso!!

Vivi : gommenasai…

Sanji : ie! Tidak apa-apa!

Nami : awas kau….!

Chopper : te-te-te-ternyata Nami sudah ke-kesurupan lagi…!

Sampai di depan gua jepang. Di dalem penuh pengunjung. Jadinya gk jadi masuk. Ya sudah. Teruskan perjalanan ke gua belanda.

Di tempat peristirahatan.

Nami : ano… Sanji-senpai… *Blush*

Sanji : he? Nani?

Nami : anu… aku…aku…

Di kaki nya Nami ada kitty cat.

Sanji : Ka…ka…kawaii

Nami : ah! Hontou?! Arigatou… desu.

Sanji : ge-er nih yeh. Liat tuh kaki kamu.

Nami : hmmph! *liat ke kaki. Tiba2 ada tangan di kakinya.*

Nami : PUGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Nami meloncat ke arah Luffy dan… akhirnya Luffy menangkap. (Oh, So very sweeeeeet~~)

Sanji & Ujang : Cieeeeeeeeee~

Luffy : Sa-Sa-Sanji!

Sanji : aku punya dendam tahu gak?

Luffy : berikan aku filmnya!!

Sanji : eh-eh-eh! Ini kamera digital.

Luffy : Usooooooooooo!!

Nami : usooo…!!

Chopper : Usopp!! Tolong Nami!!

Usopp : he? Memangnya nape?

Sanji : at least bilang "Onii-chan."

Luffy : heeeeeeeeee?! No way!

Sanji : jelas2 aku ni Kakak mu!

Luffy : ayolah! Oniichan!

Sanji : gk jadi. Soalnya nge rengek.

Zoro : the end.

Luffy : Uso!!

Perjalanan dilanjutkan. Stelah beberapa kilometer berjalan dan keringat mengguyur. Sampailah di gua belanda.

Sanji : capek juga….

Zoro : hah! Sgini doang! Pendek!

Vivi : segitu kau bilang pendek..?!

Ujang : horeeee!

Luffy : horeeeeeeeeeee!!

Chopper : Usopp!

Usopp : ho-horororooooreeeeeeeeeeee! *kakinya gemetar*

Nami : Senpai! Aku suka senpai!!

Sanji : ayo kita lanjutkan! Mobilnya ada di sebrang bukan?

Nami : gah!! Gagal lagi!

Sekian untuk sekarang… karena sudah malam. Para kru2 nya juga dah molor bgtu pula saya (kok masih ngomong kalo udah molor?) haik! Diteruskan nanti! Sa! Jan e!

**To Be Continued**

OMAKE!!

Nami : senpai…

Sanji : hm? Nani?

Nami : anu… senpai ada waktu gak?

Sanji : what?

Nami : anterin ane pipis , dong.

Sanji : Vivi! Mau kemana?

Vivi : ah! Ingin liat kucing!

Nami : gagal lagi…!

END


	4. Chapter 4

semoga… anak2 kita.. kru2 Radio FF AM. Bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di tempat tidur, di sofa, di matras, di karpet, di meja, di kuburan. AMIN….  
Eitsu! Minna san. Kembali kita di Dago Pakar. Maaf, gak boleh berisik. Anak2 alias kru2 Radio FF AM sedang bobok dengan nyamanya. Kembali .Juanda…

**Chapter 4**

** .Cinta segitiga mempesona untuk sang kakak tercinta… **

Kembali di depan gua belanda. Nami yang sudah berdekatan dengan Sanji. Sanji dengan tiis melepas genggaman Nami. Tiba2 si Ujang memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat ekstrim… mungkin semua orang bakalan nolak kalau udah dengerin ini.

Ujang : ada yang mau daun sampeu *daun pisang*

Semua : siapa lagi yang mau!!

Ujang : oh, iya! Kita kan mau nembus gua belanda. Kita pergi sendiri.. lalu balik lagi sendiri! Gimana?

Sanji : menantang. Tapi kalian tahu kalau aku takut Kuntilanak…!

Zoro : payah, lu. Ngomong2 aku takut tuyul..

Vivi : pokoknya aku nggak mau!!

Nami : kenapa gak berduaan aja! (kan biar lebih romantis gitu…)

Luffy : hah?! Pergi sendirian?! Mamah!!

Luffy langsung meluk kakaknya dan xc menangis. (Comment : bukannya dia gak takut ama hantu? Contohnya Brook?)

Usopp : a-aka-aaaaaaakuuu! Bibibibib—bisa! *kakinya gemetar*

Chopper : AKU TAKUT SEMUANYA!!

Ujang : kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri…

Sebentar… Ujang melihat ada palang yang bertuliskan "yang sedang haid, dilarang masuk!". Sekejap Ujang berhenti dan membalikan badannya.

Ujang : kalian aja deh… aku lagi Haid.

Sanji : jelas2 kau ini laki-laki!! Bakka!!

Zoro : gini. Kita kan kejebak disini. Kita ada…… 1…2…3…4….

Itung dulu………….8 orang disini.

Zoro : nah, ada 8 orang. 6 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan. Masing2 pergi berdua.

Nami : senpai!! Ide yang bagus!

Usopp : langsung lah, dia….

Chopper : apa kita harus memilih sendiri?

Zoro : tidak. Kita suit dulu.

Luffy : Baiklah!

Nami : seharusnya tidak seperti ini!!

Ke 8 orang ini pun berkumpul. Siapa yang kalah, dia keluar dan yang kedua kalinya keluar akan jadi pendampingnya. Apa aku salah? Yah.. begitulah… Gomen. Tunggu! Saya ikutan!

Semua : nanti ada yang nemenin satu!!!

Ya sudah…. Saya pemantau aja… sendirian di gua belanda… hiks!

"hom pim pa, alaium gambreng. Gunting, batu, kertas!"

Sanji : ……. Amin. (moga2 aja yang kalah Vivi-chan…)

Zoro : lanjut.

"Hom pim pa, alaium gambreng. Batu, kertas, gunting!"

Gak ada yang kalah…

Zoro : sekali lagi!

"hom pim---" "GUNTING BATU KERTAS!!"

Vivi : aduuh…

Sanji : (YOSH!!!!!!!!!)

Vivi : sama Sanji-kun? Teeheehee…~

Zoro : jangan dulu! Sebenarnya Vivi curang, kan?

Vivi : eekh! ….balik lagi…

Kembali Vivi ketahuan oleh Zoro karena CURANG. Main lagi.. Sanji langsung pundung.

"Gunting, batu, kertas!"

Nami : are?! Sughee! (doa ku terkabul!)

Sanji : ya, tuhan. Apakah dia jodoh ku selama ini?! Apa yang di katakan ki joko boyot itu benar?!

Nami : exactly…~

Sanji : !! TOT

Zoro : Nami. Selamat. Tunggu kami selesai main dulu!

Sanji : Zoro!! Kau pasti membiarkan … dia… kalah! Bukan?

Zoro : ini kemenangan mutlak.

Sanji : *Gasp*

"hom pim pa alaium gamreng." Males ah… saya skip aja.

Luffy : Yay! Aku kalah!

Kebalik yah?

Zoro : ape…?! Aku sama Luffy?!

Sepertinya Zoro tak terima.

Vivi : ha… kali ini aku tidak curang.

Ha. Vivi kali ini bermain jujur.

Usopp : yaa! Aku kalah!

Usopp sama Vivi-senpai. Kayaknya sama sekali kagak cocok kalo saya jujur. Peri biru tak akan beri dia ampun . karena, dulu sudah ngejailin wali kelasnya sendiri. Dulu Usopp ganteng. Tapi karena itu….

Chopper : aku sama kakak Ujang, yah?

Ujang : Chopper-san! Kita Ber****** bareng, Yuk~

Chopper : Kyaaaaaaaa!! Iada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sanji : …Vivi. Gentian lah………

Zoro : aku mendengar itu. Kemenangan mutlak. Kagak boleh diganti.

Sanji : USO!!

Luffy & Usopp : Oh… so sweeet~

Sanji : kalian… akan kupenggal di dalam ruang tahanan. Biar jadi santapan setan!

Sekejap Luffy dan Usopp terdiam hanya dalam 1 detik.

Zoro dan Luffy akhirnya masuk duluan. Setelah yang lain. Terakhir Sanji dan Nami. Sanji lagi korek2 tahi kho thok.

Nami : senpai! Nanti kita ketinggalan.

Sanji : (aku gak suka pacaran ama cewek yang lebih muda dari aku. Kalau bisa setahun lebih tua atau sebaya lah…)

Bukannya cowok2 suka sama cewek yang lebih muda darinya, yah?

Nami : grrrrrrrrr! Ayo masuk.

Nami narik kerahnya Sanji sampai ke pintu gua belanda. Sanji pun memutuskan untuk berdiri. Di dalam.. gelap gulita. Tiba2 Nami berbelok. Padahal.. cahaya kemenangan ada di depan. Sanji saking ketakutannya sampai nempel ke dinding. Nami terus narik2 senpainya yang ketakutan abis. Di dalam hati Sanji…

Sanji : (Gimana kalo ada kuntilanak di depan?! Aaaaakh!! Seharusnya aku lebih kuat! Tapi… ketawanya itu…!)

Nami : aah! Dasar penakut! Gitu aja…!

Sanji : heh! Tadi kau disuruh pergi sendiri gak mau. Terus kalo berdua, malah berani. Kamu ini punya rencana apa sama aku?

Nami : ….rahasia.

Sanji : tidak boleh merahasiakan sesuatu kepada Senpai. Ayo! Katakan!

Nami : tidak mau!

Nami mulai menempel ke dinding.

Sanji : …KABUR!!!

Nami : He!! Tunggu!!

Sanji berlari dari arah kanan pintu hingga ke sebelah kirinya pintu. Sanji berbelok ke kanan (istilah dari arah matanya Sanji.) lurus hingga nabrak Ujang sama Chopper.

Ujang & Chopper : Hei! Nu baleg atuh kalau lari teh!!

Lalu Sanji belok ke kiri. Belok lagi ke kanan. Ketemu sama Nami. Balik lagi. Lurus… belok kiri. Nabrak Zoro sama Luffy.

Zoro & Luffy : WAAAAAGH! Senter! Senter! Senter! Mana tuyul!!!???

Kembali Sanji berbelok ke kanan. Lalu lurus… lalu belok kiri. Nabrak Vivid an Usopp.

Vivi : Sanji-kun!! Tolong aku!! Im going to be raped!!

Usopp : ha? Padahal… jarak kita 1 meter.

Sanji kembali pergi lurus. Lalu belok kanan. Ada suatu ruangan. Dia bersembunyi di situ. Apa Sanji lebih takut sama Nami daripada Kuntilanak??? Wah… sudah jelas banyak penampakan di ruangan itu. (Comment : daripada jd NaSaVi. Mendingan jadi SaKu, Sanji x Kuntilanak.)

Sanji : dimana ini…? Yang penting Nami lebih meyeramkan daripada kuntilanak.

Sengaja kubuat Sanji tidak suka sama Nami. Berbeda dengan cerita sebelumnya.

Sanji : coba saja aku bisa melihat kalian. Oh, penghuni ruangan ini.

Di kamera infra red milik ku. Terlihat ada 19 setan sedang ada Botram (makan bersama) lagi ngeliatin tamu tak diundang. Yakni, Sanji sendiri.

Sanji : maaf, kalau mengganggu. Teruskan aktifitas kalian. Saya numpang ngumpet. Titik.

Nami : KU…temukan…kaau…*suara suram*

Sanji : ikh! GYABOO!!!!

Nami : eits! Mau kamana? Jang?

Sanji : Hanase! Ada Kuntilanak!!

Nami : masa?

Zoro : Sanji..! tolongin kita, lah…

Luffy : ada tuyul yang membuntuti kita!

Vivi : Sanji-kun! Aku mau di raped!

Usopp : sudah berkali-kali kubilang. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Lagi pula saya diikat. Di tarik sama dikau!

Sanji : yang penting kita keluar dari sini. Ujang. Kamu sudah puas?!

Ujang : belum. Kita ke PVJ yuuuk~

Semua : AREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?

Semuanya pergi dari hutan .Juanda dan turun ke kota ria. Sampai di surga kemacetan. Udah panas, panjang pula macetnya. Di mobil yang super rame. Dimulai dari lagu khasnya Luffy.

Luffy : _ aku dan kau~ suka dancow~_

Usopp : yang baru dong! Ehm… kayak… _Dora the Explorer~!_

*Bletak!! Pranggg!!!*

Sanji : kalian seharusnya sadar umur, dong!

Nami : (aku harus ngomong apa yah… jangan2 senpai gak suka sama aku…) ano sa.. Zoro-senpai! Apa kau tahu apa yang disukai oleh Sanji?

Zoro : oh… uang, tugas-tugas sekolah, adiknya sendiri.

Nami : kalau masalah perempuan?

Zoro : ehm… dia suka perempuan yang lebih tua darinya atau yang sebaya. Kalau kau kan Kouhai nya dia.

Nami : sonna…. Ya sudah.

Vivi : hm… Nami-chan jangan sedih. Sanji-kun pasti suka sama kau.

Nami : bagaimana dengan mu?

Vivi : kita adalah musuh, Nami-chan~

Nami : kalau kita memang musuh. Kenapa nada mu tenang-tenang saja?!

Chopper : Luffy! Kakak mu hebat! Punya banyak fans!

Luffy : iya dong!

Sanji : aku tarik kata-katamu itu……..

Sekejap Sanji terdiam. Memandang perempuan berambut oranye yang sedang meneteskan air mata. Tiba2 Sanji terjatuh kepadanya. Sekejap…

Sanji : aku tarik ketikan mu itu, Haruhi-san.

Nami : senpai… why won't you love me?

Sanji : mudah saja bagimu. Jawaban ku aku tidak begitu suka.

Nami : Ga-n! no way!

Vivi : ohohohohohoh~ sepertinya aku menang!

Sanji : ….cih… kalian membosankan.

Nami & Vivi : Ga-n!!

Zoro : Paaahahahahahaha!!

Luffy : begitulah… akhir dari drama Nami dan Vivi. Apakah! Romeo akan jatuh cinta kepada—

*BRAKK!! PRANKK!! DRANKK! Dzig!*

Sanji : aku…! Nggak…! Ikutan…! Drama…! Ceroboh…! Mu…! ITU!!

Chopper : bosan drama melulu! Mendingan kita nyanyi aja!

Usopp : aku! Ehm… _Aku punya anjing kecil~ ku beri nama San-kun~_

*Jitak!!*

Sanji : kalau begitu aku coba. Ehem…. _Biarlah ku simpan. Sampai nanti aku~ berada disana~ tenanglah dirimu. Dalam kedamaian~_ … gak hapal lagi. Ehehehe~

Zoro : payah… aku coba! Hmmm…. _Ada kodok, tetoet, tetoet, tetoet. Dipinggir kali, tetoet, tetoet. Lompat ke kali, tetoet. Dimakan lele, tetoet, tetoet._ Itu lagu dari emak gue.

Nami : senpai~ nyanyinya fales~

Zoro : a… aku memang gak jago nyanyi.

Vivi : dulu! Zoro pintar banget sama pelajaran MTK. Tapi… kalau disuruh nyanyi. Dia malah nangis. "huuuuhuuu! Ga bisa nyanyi! *sob*".

Zoro : hei! Vivi! Kau membuka aib seseorang!! Dosa lu!

Sanji : Luf. Kau nyanyi.

Luffy : _aku punya ikan kecil~ kuberi nama San-kun. Dia senang berenang-renang. Tahunya ketemu cewek~ Nami! "blubublubub* kemari~ "blubublubub* Vivi "blubublubub* kemari "blubublubub*ayo pacarin San-kun._ Yeeeeeeeeee~

Sanji : …..

Chopper : Ahahahahahahaha!

Nami : Luffy! Nyanyian yang bagus!

Sanji : aku memang dijadikan kambing hitam. dimulai dari keluarga sendiri. lalu temen2 sendiri. *Sob*

Ujang : aku! Hem… _oooh! Zo-kun~ cari pacar lagii!_

*BRAKK*

Zoro : jangan saya. Kalau mau Ujang sendiri aja. Gue dah cakep. Elu gigi nya ompong.

Sampai di PVJ. Weii… seperti biasa. Tempat parkirnya penuh. Setelah 4 menit nyari tempat kosong. Akhirnya ada. Langsung sabet! Sebentar… padahal ada mobil yang lagi mundur buat nempatin mobilnya. Eeeh… gak jadi…

Sanji : haaaa! PVJ! Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?

Luffy : traktirin kita Sushi!

Chopper : gak ah! Di situ terlalu disko, lagunya!

Zoro : aku ingin ke shin men.

Nami : ide bagus!

Sanji : patungan.

Zoro : no. you yang nraktir.

Sanji : gini aja… siapa yang paling gampang dideketin oleh cewek. Dia yang harus nraktir.

Zoro : oke… dimulai dari 3. 3!!

Nami dan Vivi ngedeketin Sanji. Sanji lah yang harus nraktir.

Sanji : cintailah aku…… ya, tuhan. Cabut nyawa ku sekarang…

Nami : Vivi-senpai! Sanji-senpai miliku!

Vivi : Nami! Aku lebih tua dari kamu. Ngalah lah! Sanji-kun miliku!

Sanji : oh my goodness…

Nami dan Vivi berebutan Sanji. Ditarik tangannya. Cara rebutan cinta yang gak elit. Yang elit mah kayak yang satu narik idungnya. Yang satunya lagi narik kakinya. Kalo begitu saya mau ikutan narik juga deh. Oniichan lagi dalam bahaya.

Sanji : woi!!! Kau jangan ikut campur!

Nami : senpaiii!!

Vivi : Sanji-san!!!

Sanji : kalian mau membuat ku marah…?

Sekejap. Nami & Vivi terdiam dan melirik kea rah Sanji. Muka Sanji yang sangat marah. Ini baru pertama kalinya Sanji marah besar. Luffy lalu melempar kaleng Coca cola zero ke kepala Sanji.

Luffy : Hei!! Semua cewek2! Saya orang paling ganteng se dunia! Saya ini adiknya Sanji! Orang yang hanya paling ganteng di SMA nya! Kalau bisa…. Deketin aku sekarang!!

*kriiik…kriiik…kriiik.*

Sanji : Bakka! Bakka! Bakka! Bakka! Apa yang kau katakan tadi?! Sepertinya kau jadi lebih narsis daripada Zoro?!

Zoro : maksudnya kamu…?

Nami : Luffy… kamu kayak orang gila.

Vivi : heh! Dengerin yah! Kamu tuh terlalu narsis jadi cowok! Mana mau ada cewek yang ngedeketin elo!

Sanji : ….Urusai. kalian berdua…!

*Sanji in demonic glare mode*

Sanji : siapa yang berani mengejek adik ku… mereka kupenggal. Mau laki2 atau perempuan sama saja…!

Nami : a-a-a-ampun!

Vivi : Sanji-san! Maksudku… Sanji-kun! Doushite?!

Zoro : uwaw….

Ujang : heh! Nanti ceritanya jadi gak bener loh! Ayo! Kita makan aja!

Sanji : cih…. Kalian membosankan. Tapi….untuk kali ini aku maafkan. Ayo! Kalian berdua! Kalian tak jadi kupenggal! Saatnya makan!

Sanji kembali ceria. Nami & Vivi bengong di tengah jalan. Ya sudah… kali ini Sanji mengalah. Dia harus nraktir. Akhirnya Nami & Vivi mulai bergerak dan masuk.

Setelah makan. Mereka, maksud ku para kouhai2 ini diantarkan ke rumahnya masing2. Lalu senpai2 nya. Lalu Sanji & Luffy pulang. Tinggal Ujang harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Semua murid akan menghadiri Summer Fetsival di SMA Grand Line. Tentunya semua orang boleh masuk. Sanji yang 3 hari lagi harus menyiapkan semuanya. Dia akhirnya langsung mendorong pintu, menutupnya kembali lalu tidur…

**To Be Continued**

Begitulah… kisah akhirnya liburan yang mengenaskan. Eh? Kebalik. Menyenangkan dan mengharukan. Eh? Aku jujur mungkin ini tidak mengharukan. Lebih baik dipanggil Mengenaskan. Para kru2 sudah bangun dan Cuma saya sendiri yang 25 jam bangun. *grooooooooooooooooook*


	5. Chapter 5

Summer festival is here!! Setelah capek2 Sanji menyiapkan kostum bwt festival sama tema2 dan karisma. Akhirnya Sanji dapat tidur pulas dengan nyaman. Luffy tinggal menikmati Takoyaki buatan kakak nya (dasar. Tinggal nunggu hasil!) oh, ya. Ada yang nanya Ujang tuh sopo! Naaah~ gini yauh~  
Ujang tuh murid SMA terbego di SMA Grand Line. Ujang tuh di… istilahnya di _Hire_ Sanji, Zoro dan Vivi buat ngebantuin PR –PR nya mereka (kalau bisa dibilang di minta kerjain gitu! :D). sekarang mereka harus berterima kasih dengan cara ngebantuin tugas holiday nya. (^3^)

** Chapter 5**

** Summer Festival! Drama Musical Fun Fun!**

Siang hari di SMA Grand Line's festival. … I mean, Selamat dating di SMA Grand Line's Summer festival! Hiahahahaha! Ini saya lagi nunggu bli ikayaki! *loh…..*  
di kelas 2-D. Sanji dan kelompoknya sibuk dengan masak Takoyaki. Sanji sangat enthusiastic ato semangat sekali dalam masukin bumbu ke dalem adonan dan langsung masak. Kata org lain Takoyaki nya enak banget! Hanya… membuat mereka menjadi semangat dari malas. Luffy pun membeli Takoyaki.

Luffy : Sanji! 3 Takoyaki!

Sanji : ara! Luffy! 3? Aku diskon itu untuk mu. Jadi… 50 rbu.

Luffy : ITU BUKAN DISKON! Saya Cuma punya 500 perak

Sanji : ya jangan beli!

Luffy : demo….

Sanji : ya sudah. 1 saja. Tapi gratis.

Luffy : asik! Kau memang baik, Sanji!

Inomori : woi! Sanji! Gak ada yang gratis disini!

Sanji : tenang! Nanti aku yang tanggung jawab, bayarin punya dia. Maklum.. dia adek gw!

Inomori : hooo. Nanti sore kau harus ganti 5 rbu!

Sanji : iye! Mau rasa apa Luf?

Luffy : yang paling enak, aja!

Sanji : yosh! Tunggu sekitar 10 menitan..

Sesaat Sanji membuatkan Luffy sebuah Takoyaki gratis (asalnya ini Takoyaki yg paling enak namanya "Takoyaki Full cheese with salmon" yang harganya Rp 25.000)  
tba2, Nami dan Usopp datang. Menyapa Luffy yang tengah ngiler liat Sanji masukin adonannya ke Takoyaki pan.

Nami : Luffy!

Usopp : Luf!

Luffy : …………

Sanji : ….? Oh! Nami! Usopp! Selamat datang!

Nami : …se-se-se! se! eh… ARIGATO!!

Usopp : *sweatdropped*

Sanji : LUFFY!!!!!!!!!!! Sapa 2 sahabat mu itu!!

Luffy : ha! Oh! Nami! Usopp!

Nami & Usopp : Telat!!

Luffy : ga apa-apa lah. Yang penting Nyapa.

Sanji : haik. Dozo.

Luffy : whoa!! Sanji! Ini harganya berapa?!

Sanji : aslinya 25.000

Luffy : *Gasp* uang ku Cuma 10.000….

Sanji : hahh… biarin lah. Biar nanti aku yang bayarin.

Luffy : hontou?! Arigatou! Oniichan!

Setelah Sanji mendengar kata2 ucapan "Oniichan" yang meng echo di telinganya. Dia mulai murung di perasaan. Entah kenapa.. ada apa dengan Sanji INI???

Nami : ano… senpai! Aku boleh minta Takoyaki yang normal?

Sanji : …ah! Oh! Baik! Harganya Rp 4000!

Nami : oke!

Sanji mulai bergerak dari suramnya kata2 tadi. Luffy lagi makan Takoyakinya sambil berbincang-bincang sama Usopp.

Setelah semua orang mulai pergi dari resto takoyaki. Sanji dan kelompoknya mulai menutup tempatnya dan mulai menuju ruang auditorium.

Di ruang Auditorium. Semua murid sedang mengeluarkan kemampuannya (seperti Indonesia mencari bakat dan bakat dari seluruh dunia.). Sanji duduk di barisan ke 4. Eh! Ga tahunya di sebelahnya ada Nami.

Sanji : are? Nami?

Nami : SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

Semua orang : Sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Nami : …maaf!

Sanji : ini seperti pertemuan kedua, yah..?

Nami : berarti..

Sanji : Cuma kebetulan.

Nami : Akh! (cuman?!)

Sanji : Luffy mana?

Nami : udah molor…

Luffy : ~

Sanji : ngorok yang lembut.

Chopper : eh~ ada senpai!

Vivi : kita bertemu lagi, darling~

Sanji : he? Vivi?

Nami : (DARLING?!?!)

Sanji : maaf? Apa saya pernah nembak kamu sebelumnya?

Vivi : belum. Tapi…

Nami : he…he…he…he…

Zoro : minggir. Saya pengen deket sama BuKa.

Sanji : what the?!

Vivi : ZORO!!

Semua orang : DIBILANGIN Teh!!!! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Vivi : cih…

Sanji : sudah, sudah. XD. Ngalah aja deh Vivi! Daripada kena marah penonton.

Zoro : teeheee~ akhir ne sama Sanji-kun!

Sanji : ape lu! Ada apa dengan mu?!

Zoro : bcanda doang, kok. (O_O)*

Setelah tontonan pertama selesai. Sekarang giliran satu murid yang nyanyi in World is Mine, Hatsune Miku~ XD

Miku : *narik nafas* SEKAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!! DEEEEEEEEE!! *soak* *csssssssssshh*

Pembuat : Aa! Rusak!

Sanji : weleh, weleh!

Zoro : payah..

Luffy : are?! Hebat!!

Chopper & Usopp : APA NYA …. Yang hebat,…bodoh…!

Next. Inilah yang dinanti-nanti Luffy. Band kesayangannya… yakni! Es Teh 13!

Sharly : Cari Pacar Lagi!

Luffy : yay! Es Teh 13!

Sanji : *napol jidat sendiri*

Zoro : kataku sih… lagunya agak… (=___=)

Vivi : band nya sih suka….

Luffy : iiih! Keren tahu!

Sanji : kamu katarak yah? Luf? Itu sama sekali bukan ST12.

Usopp : melainkan reinkarnasi ST12.

Nmai : aku benci Pom Pom Girls…

Dan ternyata personil Es Teh 13 adalah seorang Pom Pom Girls. Dimulai dari vocal sampai goyang pinggang. Semua penonton ketawa-ketiwi. Kecuali, Zoro yang tadi sempat goyang2 pantat.

Sanji : elu knape?

Zoro : engga!

Sanji : jangan-jangan… Maaf, Zoro! Aku tak tahu kamu seperti itu padaku!

Zoro : Minggir! Kebelet Pipis!!

Zoro ngibrit keluar ruang auditorium. Sanji yang bengong liat sahabat sejatinya seperti itu. Tapi, sebenarnya Zoro suka mau ngompol kalau liat Pom Pom Girls nari. Itu masalahnya (aku gak kira-kira buka aib seseorang! XD)

Setelah show selesai. Festival hanya ada 2 hari lagi. Sanji dan Luffy pun pulang ke rumah. Yang dilakukan di rumah adalah ganti baju, sikat gigi, cuci tangan cuci kaki, makan bersama. Inilah momen yang paling aku tunggu~

Robin : bagaimana festivalnya?

Luffy : seru! Takoyaki buatan Oniichan memang enak!

Sanji : Onii…chan…?

Robin : ara! Sepertinya kau terkejut mendengar Luffy berkata Oniichan!

Brook : senangnya… punya kakak laki-laki yang bahagia dengan adiknya. Aah… hati ku sangat senang sekali… walau… Sebenarnya aku adalah hantu dan tak punya hati! Yohoho! Tapi! Aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya kebahagiaan! Yohohohoohoohohoho~ Skull Joke!

Luffy : Skull Joke! Eeh… kau katakana juga, San-chan!

Sanji : ….SKULL JOKE!! Hahahaha!!

Tidak sepertinya Sanji sangat senang mengatakan kata Skull Joke. Biasanya dia tak acuh. Dilihat-lihat keanehan Sanji oleh Franky. Lalu Franky meminum setegug kopinya dan berkata…

Franky : kamu harus ke fisikiater, nak.

Sanji : *Gasp*

Luffy : yay! Ke dokter!

Robin : ada yang salah dengan mu? Sanji?

Sanji : aku hanya ingin melepaskan rasa bahagia ku sedikit. Kenapa sih?!

Setelah makan malam berakhir. Sanji di kamarnya tengah mendengarkan lagu. Lalu ia sedikit bernyanyi (nggak pake nada) dengan suara kecil.

Sanji : give me your paw you rascal… my name is Kagamine RIn.

Akh! Sanji sedang mendengarkan Kienai Hitomi! Oh! Besok Sanji dan kelompoknya akan menampilkan drama musical yang bertema Kienai Hitomi. Sanji jadi Len. Inomori jadi Putin. Vivi jadi Miku. Yang jadi Rin rahasia. Zoro jadi Ronald McDonald.

Kembali Sanji menghapal lagu itu (ooooh! Lagi ngapalin? Aku baru tahu) *Lho?*. setelah ia merasa sudah hapal. Dia tidur (habis mo ngapain lagi?!)

Huaahyem. Pagi manis. Speetinya Sanji sudah berangkat. Luffy sedang sarapan. Ditemani Ibu dan Pamannya. Franky sibuk dengan ilalang yang menjulang tinggi di halaman rumah.

Luffy : Okasan? Sanji mana?

Robin : sepertinya dia berangkat duluan.

Brook : waah.. Rajinnya.

Robin : tumben gak Skull Joke.

Brook : aku habis ide.

Luffy : mana ada orang mati punya otak.

Brook : Ha! Benar Juga! Kamu hebat, Luffy! Yohohohohoho!

Luffy : rubber joke!

Brook : rubber joke!

Karena bukan Brook yang ngelawak. Jadi bukan Skull Joke.

Setelah sarapan. Luffy ngibrit naik Angkotnya bang Juny. Lalu sampai di SMA Grand Line. Wah! Perasaan gak seramai ini! Kita sorot kamera sedikit ke kiri. Ha! Ada badut buaya! Pake baju yang bertulis… kelas 2-D Kienai Hitomi! .

Buaya : Kienai Hitomi! Drama musical di auditorium !

*Sreet!!* buntut si badut itu sobek terlepas, gara2 di injek kakek-kakek.

Buaya : yah…

Luffy : 2-D Kienai Hitomi…?

Buaya : Luffy?!

Luffy : are? Kamu siapa?

Buaya : bodoh… males ah.

Luffy : Sanji!!

Buaya : beeeeeeeeeep!! Salah!

Luffy : ho… Usopp!

Usopp : teng ten neng neeeeeeeeeng~ Corrrrect!

Luffy : buntut mu…

Usopp : gara2 kakek-kakek sialan tadi!

Luffy : kasian… berdarah, nggak?

Usopp : NGGAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Sesaat Usopp dan Luffy tengah bercanda-canda. Tiba waktunya drama musical. Mereka langsung berlari dengan riang gembira. Saatnya… cinta panas dimulai.. (lah..? bukannya bersemi?).

Semua agak berisik.. mungkin pada ngomongin chara2 nya Kienai Hitomi. Luffy gak liat Nami… biasanya dia suka ada di setiap drama musical.

Lampu pun dimatikan. Chopper pun datang ke panggung (chopper dijadikan narrator.).

Chopper : ehem… Pada suatu malam (maghrib…) berdirilah 2 orang di depan air mancur yang berwarna oranye, reflek dari lampu-lampu taman. Sang lelaki memeluk perempuan yang selama ini dia cari. Namun.. perempuannya menolak. Tapi.. setelah 5 menit kemudian, Perempuan itu mulai menerima pelukan itu. Sebenarnya ni laki-lakinya hilang ingatan dan mengira dirinya adalah seekor anjing. Baiklah… kita mulai dramanya…

Nami ? : apa tangan itu?! Tolong lepaskan. Setelah kurasakan rasanya benar-benar aneh.

Luffy : NAMI?!

Sanji : (shitsu…)

Nami : tapi, sekarang tak apa-apa, aku mulai menyukainya. Tidak apa-apa. Kau bukan seekor anjing. Walau ingatan mu hilang. Kau masih bisa jatuh cinta. Jangan melihat ku seperti itu dasar brengsek. Karena…

Sanji : (brengsek… betul. T^T)

Nami : aku tak akan meninggalkan mu, mengerti?! Sekarang salam! Nama saya Kagamine Nami!

Luffy : are?!

Usopp : are?!

Sanji : ara…

Nami : di dunia ini..kita bertemu lagi. Tetapi, kau tidak melihat ku.

Sanji : (abis males amat… dandanan mu menor banget)

Nami : marah..? ingatan mu telah kembali, Russia bisa dilihat. Putin! Maafkan aku! Aku membuat mu menunggu "Nyan~" cho-

Inomori : ya, ya, ya… hanya saja kembalikan anjing ku itu.

Nami : sekarang kamu bisa kembali. Pria itu sudah pergi! Hari ini adalah hari minggu~ I will shine!!

Sanji : (lu mo narik gue kemana?)

Nami : apa yang kamu mau? Biar aku dengar! Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir ku. Tolong biarkan aku mendengar apa mau mu?

Sanji : enyahlah dari dunia ini.

Nami : nyan nyan~

Sanji : jika ingatan ku kembali, kamu harus menyanyi. Dunia ini bisa selesai, lagu keputusasaan.  
Ronald telah ditipu.

Jikku : TIDAAAAAAK!! Restoran kuu!!! DX

Sanji : harapannya telah dicabut. Aku harap aku bisa mati nanti. A—sama saja, aku seorang bawahan.

Ujang : pria itu bajingan!!

Sanji : dunia ini tak cukup untuk kehidupan.

Nami : apa yang kau katakana dengan suara itu? Jika kau melihat ku, kau akan tidak apa-apa. Ok? Aku berjanji, ingat? Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mu.

Sanji : baiklah… aku mau miso, ramen, zaru dan es teh manis.

Nami : jangan melihat yang lain. Ayo, lihat aku.

Vivi : hei! Dasar kau! Cewek murahan! Lepasin pacar gue!

Nami : as if!

Tiba2 drama terpecah oleh ulah Vivi. Nami dan Vivi pun berantem. Sanji yang bengong dan bertanya-tanya kepada penonton. "apa yang terjadi? Ini tidak ada di naskah."

Sanji : nanda kore a?

Luffy : Ganbare!! Sanji!

Sanji : Ga-ganbare?

Usopp : berjuanglah!

Sanji : apa maksud mu itu?

Zoro : my, darling Vivi! Maaf! Aku telah meninggalkan sisi mu! Aku meninggal karena usia ku!

Sanji : udah mati kok ngomong?!

Zoro : ini… ada fries, Burger, teriyaki dan coca cola. Gratis sama happy meal!

Vivi : untungnya~ aku lapar!

Zoro : naah~ …udah ah… bye-bye.

Dengan tiis nya Zoro pergi dari panggung.

Vivi : Aishiteru~ *sambil meluk Sanji*

Sanji : eugh.. aku jadi enek ama lu Viv.

Nami : IADAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Sanji : hanase..!

Vivi : Aishiteruuuu~

Sanji : (kkh!! Dia… dia… dia belom sikat gigi?!)

Sanji pingsan.

Vivi : are? SELESAI~ Arigato~

Tirai ditutup. Drama kacau pun selesai. Seharusnya yang buat ni drama jangan masukin kucing Persia ama kucing kampong. (maksud, kucing Persia : Vivi. Kucing kampong : Nami) (mohon maaf buat penggemar Nami. Kalau bisa gebuk saya) *author digebuk fans Nami*

Luffy berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berlari menuju Backstage. Karena khawatir dengan kakak nya yang diracuni Vivi. Kembali dikejar Usopp.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Haha! Maaf karena lama update! Tapi, gak selama yang dulu, kan?? Pemirsa! Kembali di Radio FF AM. Akhirnya Sanji sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Loh? Belom di on air yah?? WAKH!! Shitsu! oh, ya. Ada yang nanya Ujang tuh sopo! Naaah~ gini yauh~  
Ujang tuh murid SMA terbego di SMA Grand Line. Ujang tuh di… istilahnya di _Hire_ Sanji, Zoro dan Vivi buat ngebantuin PR –PR nya mereka (kalau bisa dibilang di minta kerjain gitu! :D). sekarang mereka harus berterima kasih dengan cara ngebantuin tugas holiday nya. (^3^)

** Chapter 6**

** Jadi nge confess gak she?**

Sore hari. Sekitar jam 3 an. Luffy dan Sanji sedang duduk di pohon sambil makan takoyaki rasa cumi-cumi (lah? Bukannya gurita, yah?). Sanji mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya dari MP4 nya. Mau tahu? Yaitu… Various Artist – Katamari on the swing. Wakaka!

Ehem… Luffy sedang memandang awan-awan putih (dimana-mana awan ceah tuh putih, sayang..) yang bentuknya macam-macam. Sekejap! Luffy melihat ada awan yang bentuknya kayak ***** cowok! Sanji dengan cepat melihat kea wan, lalu menutup mata Luffy. (sebenarnya ada Pesawat yang ada banner bergambar *****.) Sanji sweatdropped…

Sanji : anjir…tuh pasti pesawatnya si pak jango…=_=;

Luffy : apaan sih? Aku mau liat!

Sanji : muter-muter di sini ngapain?!

Luffy : Sanji!

Sanji : kamu belum cukup umur!

Luffy : kau juga!

Sanji : tapi saia sudah ngerti!

Luffy : emang tuh gambar apaan sih?

Sanji : Gak usah tahu! Titik!

Tiba-tiba, datang Vivi dengan sikat gigi di mulutnya. Lalu, ia memandang Sanji dengan tatapan blushing dan bingung. Lalu, Vivi melepaskan sikat giginya lalu mendekati Sanji.

Vivi : Sanji-kun~

Sanji : ada apa?

Vivi : apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?

Sanji : bisa. Tapi… harus ada yang bisa nutupin mata Luffy atau bawa dia kemana kek…

Vivi : itu.. Ah! Ujang! Jang! Bantuin Luffy anterin ke kamar mandi!

Ujang : sip!

Ujang membawa Luffy pake karung. Sanji bengong. 5 menit kemudian, Sanji pergi bersama Vivi. Sampai di belakang sekolah. Vivi beraksi. Vivi sampai mukannya merah..

Vivi : Sanji…kun! Aku… etto…

Sanji : yes?

Vivi : aku… aku… selama ini adalah sahabat mu bukan?

Sanji : iya.

Vivi : aku… aku ingin kita…

Sanji : iya?

Vivi : Aku suka sama kamu!

Sanji : sudah tahu.

Vivi : he! Benar! Kalau begitu…

Sanji : aku ingin kita hanya sekedar sahabat saja. Ngerti?

Vivi : ya?

Sanji : aku ingin kita temenan aja.

Vivi : apa?

Sanji : lu torek. Gak ada siaran ulang.

Vivi : jadi! Kita!

Sanji : temenan.

Vivi : ….!!

Sanji : bye.. eto! Sebenarnya… aku suka sama seseorang. Bye..

Vivi : Sanji……san…. Atau pake kun…? *sob*

Sanji : nangis? Ini tissue.

Vivi : kamu jahat!

Sanj : …

Vivi semakin menangis. Level 3.

Sanji : maaf… aku …. Dari dulu sih suka. Tapi, gara-gara kau nyakitin perasaan seseorang… aku nganggep lu… sebagai monster.

Vivi : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Sanji : dah dah, Vivi~

Sanji dengan tiis dan kejam, meninggalkan Vivi begitu saja. Sanji pergi menuju tempat yang lebih tenang.. dia menemukan sebuah spot yang tak terduga indahnya! Ada sebuah truk sampah dan bau bunga semerbaknya!

Sanji : Howeeekh! Cari di tempat lain!

Sanji berlari menuju sekolah. Di dalem ia tengok kanan kiri. Gak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu ia berjalan menuju tangga. To the point.. dia ingin pergi ke rooftop.

Sesampainya ia disana. Sanji menemukan Nami sedang memandang langit. Sanji mendekatinya pelan-pelan agar tidak mengejutkannya. Lalu, menengok sedikit. Sudahlah! Lupain aja tuh cewek!

Sanji : lagi pula saya males—

Nami : Senpaii~~

Sanji : (Gawat…)

Nami : sedang apa disini senpai? Apa… senpai mau menemui ku?~

Sanji : tidak.. ini hanya kebetulan.

Nami : hooohhooo~ bukan hanya kebetulan! Tetapi…

Sanji : hanya kebetulan.

Nami : senpai yang konsisten, dong!

Sanji : ini yang ketiga kalinya, yah?

Nami : bukan.

Sanji : kalau itu mah di depan siapa aja. Maksud aku hanya berdua saja..

Nami : Haaauuuun! Aku jadi malu!

Sanji : MALU apanya?! Shitsu… aku pergi.

Nami : tunggu! Senpai! Aku mau bertanya!

Sanji : nani?

Sanji menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Nami. Lalu mendekatinya dengan wajah binun.

Nami : etto… aku mau senpai menjadi sahabat ku…

Sanji : YA jelas elo sahabat gue! (dudul..!)

Nami : tidak hanya sekedar sahabat..

Sanji : he?

Nami : sahabat yang luar biasa!

Sanji :……………..

Nami : kenapa?

Sanji : lebih bagus daripada sebuah confession. Aku setuju dengan kau! Kita sahabat yang luar biasa! Dan sekarang sampai jumpa!

Snaji ngibrit ke pintu secepat kilat. Eits! Tunggu dulu! Nami ngikutin dengan kecepatan melebihi 60 km! Sanji memaksimalkan kecepatannya. Kira2 sebesar 127 km.

Berhenti di sebuah pohon. Luffy dan Ujang lagi main ucing-ucingan. Sanji ngumpet di sebuah pohon. Nami beraksi..

Nami : senpaaai~~ dimana kau?

Luffy : are? Sanji?

Sanji : sssshsh!

Ujang : neng Nami! Disini!

Sanji : Oh my goodness bala-bala ka tendang! Ujang! Aku akan membunuh mu nanti di hari kiamat!!

Ujang : he? Gak enak loh.. ngumpet-ngumpet gitu.

Sanji : LAGI PENGEN!!

Nami : senpaaai~~ Luffyyy~~

Luffy : dia rabies!

Sanji : Lari!

Sanji dan Luffy lari sekencang mungkin. Datanglah angkot hijau dan langsung naek! CABUUUT! Nami tetep ngejar. Gimana nih? Aduuuh… (Comment : kok jadi kamu yang panik?).

Sanji : BUSEED! Makin kenceng tuh larinya!

Luffy : kita harus menyerah.. demi Negara ini! Harakiri!

Sanji : gak penting tahu kalau mati untuk lari dari seorang wanita!

Luffy : jadi?

Sanji : biar aku urus.. KIRI!

Bang Juny : Baek!

Angkot nya berhenti dan Sanji pun turun. Dia melihat kearah wanita campuran motor, sedang menuju kemari dalam waktu 3 detik. Saya hitung, 3!!!

Nami : senpai!

Sanji : … apa yang kau mau dariku?

Nami : aku belum selesai…

Sanji : oh, ya?

Nami : un!

Sanji : kalau begitu kita ngomongnya disitu aja.

Sanji menunjuk sebuah bandara.

Sanji : Bukan situ. Situ!

Sanji menunjuk kearah situ bagendit.

Sanji : bukaaan!! Ituuuu!!

Sanji menunjuk kearah sebuah taman bermain yang sepi. Lumayan buat dua orang… fufufufu~

Nami sudah jingkrak-jingkrak pengen mendengar kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Sanji. Sanji yang begitu males, pengen pulang. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ntar malah ngejar ampe rumah.

Nami : anu! Saya! Ingin jadi sahabat senpai! Tapi! Senpai harus berjanji!

Sanji : iya… saya akan berbohong.

Nami : …

Sanji : iya iya! Saya berjanji!

Nami : gitu dong~ itu baru pacarnya Nami!

Sanji : . . . . . . . . . .

Nami : Aishiteru~ Senpai~

Sanji : ……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nami : kok diem?

Sanji : . . . . . . . . . . . . . kalau…..

Nami : ??

Sanji : kalau… hanya sekedar… tidak… bukan itu… aduuuh…

Nami : hmm?

Sanji bingung harus mengatakan apa. Kubuka aib nya Sanji. Sebenarnya Sanji antara suka dan gak suka Nami. Jadi, bingung. Ini seperti pasangan Noda Megumi x Chiaki Shinichi aja..

Sanji : …. Akan kupikirkan lagi. Untuk sementara ini kita sahabatan aja dulu.

Sanji memandang langit oranye dihiasi matahari terbenam. Pandangannya yang sangat tenang.. membuat Nami kembali mimisan. Seandainya Nami sadar.. udah aja dia bakalan teriak-teriak!

Sanji : aku harus pulang… karena…

Nami : yes?

Sanji : haus. Aku mau pulang terus minum. Dadah~

Nami : dadah~

Sanji pun pulang.

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z z z z z z z z z z z z z  
barisan bebek SMP Grand Line.

Di rumah. Luffy mengkhawatirkan Kakak nya. Robin lagi nonton TV. Brook baca buku. Franky lagi berdoa di ruang bawah tanah.

Setelah keheningan dipecah oleh kepulangan Sanji. . . .

Sanji : aku pulang!

Luffy : Okaeri!

Sanji : tadaima!

Robin : KEMANA AJA KAMU!?!?

Sanji : aku tadi habis beres-beres kelas dulu.

Semua duduk manis di ruang TV. Sanji pun bertanya kepada brook.

Sanji : apa yang sedang kau baca? Oji?

Brook : buku drama. Hoo.. ceritanya menakjubkan.. sampai aku bisa meneteskan air mata… mata ku perih… tetapi! Mana mungkin orang mati punya mata! Bahkan dia tak bisa menangis! Yohohohohohooho~ Skull Joke!

Sanji & Luffy : Skull Joke!

Robin : Sanji harus dibawa ke dokter.

Sanji : aku sehat!

Robin : kami gila.

Sanji : OKASAN?!

Tibalah ada perubahan dari Sanji. Ya..sekitar ada 180 derajat. Kalau 360 udah total! Baiklah! Radio FF AM ada banyak berita yang harus dikejar. Jadi, tak bisa cerita lebih lanjut. Tapi! Jangan sedih! Saya masih akan meng update ceritanya! Don't Worry~ about a thing~ cause every little thing~ is gonna be alright~

** To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Nyaaan~ malam yang puaaaanjaaaaang~ tapi.. pemirsa… saya kena karma terus… 2 JARI KU KEJEPIT PINTU MOBIL!! Aneh nya lagi aku gak sadar kalo jariku kejepit!

Hehem… baiklah! Radio FF AM! Seperti yang kujanjikan! Jikkai!!

** Chapter 7**

** Si Kaya dan anak sederhana dari selokan.**

Haru Hareta Kimi no kotto~ Bla Bla Bla Bla~ Saya gak hapal! Furisosogu~ WALAH! Yang hapal saya Cuma narinya doang! Eh?

Hehem! Forgive my rudeness.. inilah.. rumah kekacauan. Sebetulnya lagi gak ada Sanji. Dia…dia…dia….aduuuh… ehmm… Ke Fisikiater. TAPI!! Tolong jangan bilang-bilang Om Franky dan Tante Robin, Yah?? Yah?? Dia dikira gila!

Dan.. kita lupakan sejenak si Sanji mah. Luffy sedang makan es krim sambil nonton Absalom the Xplorer.

Absalom at TV : Katakan.. Peta!

Luffy : Peta! Keluarlah peta!

Absalom at TV : keluarlah An****!!

Luffy : aah.. gak bagus buat anak-anak. Gantii~

*Pip*

Sekarang adalah channel kesukaan Sanji. Kalau gak salah namanya Hentai Mode 12. (???)

TV : kalau ingin tahan lama? Ya pakai Kain *****, doong~

Luffy : DAMEE!!!!!!! Ini channel kok ada di siang hari?!

*Pip*

Channel adalah berita. Berita dari Grand L's channel. Ini adalah channel trekenal sedunia.

TV : Alert! Diberitakan seorang teroris yang bernama Dolmotion (Dolmaten), telah kabur menuju kota Grand Bandung. Harap waspada!

Luffy : apa seharusnya aku telpon Okasan, yah?

Robin : Tadaima!

Luffy : Okaeri! Okasan! Oniichan!

Sanji : Ta..da…ima…

Luffy : WAREEEEEEE! Kenapa Sanji pake baju Bunny Girl!! Jelek!! XP

Sanji : pintar sekali kau memuji… Luf…

Robin : katanya! Seekor kelinci itu adalah pengobat stress! Kalau beli kelinci yang asli kan jauh.. kalo beli bajunya kan adorable~

Sanji : ibuku lah yang gila. Bukan aku…

Luffy : sepertinya Sanji stress berat.

Sanji : ke kamar… dulu…

Sanji berjalan lemas menuju tangga dan *DOAR!!* dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang. Robin langsung naik darah. Maklum.. dia diabetes *lho?*

Luffy langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan .. kebiasaan yang dia lakukan. Baca… Komik… Doraemon *gepplakked*.

Setelah 2 jam baca 3 chapter *Whoa!*, akhirnya Sanji masuk ke dalam.

Snaji : Luuffyyy…

Suara seram dan mencekam, memasuki telinga hingga ke roh Luffy.

Luffy : UWAAAGH!! Iadaaa!! Pergi!

Sanji : 'paan sih? Aku kan baru masuk.

Luffy : he? Kukira siapa..

Sanji : hueh… aku mau bicara..

Luffy : boleh? Ada apa? Strawberry honey?

*BLETAK!!*

Sanji : JUST CALL ME ONIICHAN!! Begini… etto…

Luffy : haun?

Sanji : boleh aku pinjam Nami sebentar?

*BLETAK!*

Luffy : SOK AJAH!! DIA BISA DIAPA-APA IN AJA SOK!! I DON'T CARE!!

Sanji : itai…!

Robin : Sanji! Luffy! Ada tamu nih!

Sanji : Tamu?

Luffy : Yay! Tamu!

Sanji tetap duduk di lantai. Luffy bergegas menuju ke bawah. Snaji sejenak menutup matanya dan menarik nafas…

Setelah nafas ke tiga… dia mulai membuka matanya. Penampakan mistis di depan muka. Nami baru saja nongol.

Sanji : ….KUNTILANAK!!

Nami : seeenpaaaaai~ hikikikikiki!

Sanji : KUNTIII!! PAMAN!! TATSUKETE!!

Brook : KUNTIIII!! TULUUUNG!! ROBIN-SAAAN!

Robin : saya bukan exorcist. Tuh ada allen walker!

Allen : Konnichiwa!

::REPLAY::

Sesaat Sanji membuka mata. Ini yang asli…

Sanji : … Nami-san?

Name : senpai… kau harus tanggung jawab..

Sanji : etto… apa?

Nami : Aku Hamil!

Sanji : NANI!!??

::REPLAY::

Ini yang asli. Sesaat Sanji membuka matanya.

Nami : senpaaai~

Usopp : senpaai~

Zoro : San-chan..

Sanji : are? Zoro.. gak sama Vivi.

Zoro : kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat kepadanya.

Sanji : hoo.. Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil! Hore! Vivi hilang!

Zoro : Are?!

Usopp : kelihatannya dia sangat sedih.

Luffy : katanya dia mau bunuh diri.

Sanji : setelah kupikir… aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakannya. Jadi kutolak ajakannya.

Zoro : sudah jelas.. liat aja belanjaannya sampai 5 jt.

Sanji : dompet ku gak setebal itu.

Zoro : kudengar ada murid baru..

Sanji & Nami & Usopp & Luffy : Hontou??!

Zoro : namanya Kohza. Dari Pakistan… Ma-Matte! Dari Australi!

Sanji : Sugheee!!

Luffy : aku ingin naik kelas secepat mungkin!

Nami : Kengken nai..!

Usopp : kau ini terlalu bodoh!

Sanji : seperti apa dia orangnya?

Zoro : kita liat saja nanti. Baiklah! Kita mau main apa? Aku bosen!

Luffy : nari Hare Hare Yukai!

Nami : setuju!

Usopp : setuju!

Sanji : tidak setuju! Apa boleh buat.. Setuju!

Zoro : baiklah.. perlihatkan kepada kami! Luffy-chan!

Luffy : Haaaik!

Hari berlanjut.. dengan nari gajek nya Luffy, Hare Hare Yukai, desu.

Keesokan harinya. Sanji dan Zoro sedang berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang. Tiba-tiba…

Sebuah.. Ferrari merah parker di school parking lot.

Zoro : itu…

Sanji : he?

Zoro : Kohza!!

Sanji : he?

Sanji melihat dari pandangan nya… Laki-Laki berambut kuning dan kulitnya sawo matang (kalo gak salah), memakai baju SMA Grand Line tanpa dasi, kancing kerahnya dibuka 2. Banyak cewek-cewek yang squealing. Berisik…

Sanji : jelek.

Zoro : Weis! Segitu tuh ganteng, tahu!

Sanji : kalau yang namanya ganteng. Hatinya yang dilihat.

Zoro : kamu ini kejam, tahu.

Sanji : dengan alasan.

Kohza : kalian berdua.

Sanji & Zoro : Haik!

Kohza : …belikan aku rokok. Ini uangnya. Sono!

Sanji : gak bisa! Kita kan mau sekolah!

Kohza : akan aku laporkan ke guru kesiswaan.

Zoro : kataku sih turutin aja dulu. Tuh ada kios—

Kohza : aku mau yang ada di Circle K. cepat!

Sanji : cih…

Sanji mengembalikan uangnya dan langsung nonjok si Kohza.

*BRAK!*

Kohza : puah!

Sanji : seperti aku mau beli?! Kaupikir kau bisa mengatakannya ke guru kesiswaan?!

Kohza : memangnya?

Sanji : guru kesiswaan satu-satunya di SMA ini… Adalah Nyokap Gue! Robin!

Kohza : !!!??

Sanji : kaget? Mampus!

Vivi : Kohza-kun! Sanji! Dasar kau bangsat!

Sanji : iya! Saya memang bangsat! Tapi, liat siapa yang pengecut!!

Sanji berjalan dan sengaja mendorong Vivi (maksudnya di shove), diikuti Zoro yang kagum. Vivi lalu melempar batu ke arah Sanji. Tetapi…

*Syuuut*

Sanji : Hmph! Ini sudah ke 32 kalinya kau melempar batu kepada ku! aku sudah terbiasa!!

Sanji lalu kembali ke focus berjalannya. Zoro lalu memble ke Vivi.

Zoro : Weeeee! Mampus!

Vivi : Zoro!!! Kau!

Kohza : tenang. Aku puny ide…

Vivi : he?

Setelah jam kedua dimulai (di skip beberapa jam). Sekarang pelajarannya Pak Shanks. Sanji serius mempelajari pelajaran Fisika yang baru. Tiba-tiba… sebuah kapal kertas menabrak kepalanya. Ternyata sebuah message.

Katanya….

Dear Sanji-kun. Nanti istirahat bareng, nyoook~

Dari Inomori.

Sanji ngelirik ke arah Inomori. Inomori wink sambil thumb. Lalu Sanji menggangguk.

4 menit setelah kapal message. Tiba-tiba ada kertas message.. Lain dari sebuah kapal kertas.

Sanji.. nanti kubunuh kau.

Dari Z___

Sanji ngelirik kearah Zoro. Zoro diam sambil melihat ke black board. Sepertinya bukan dia…

Sanji berpikir. Aaah! Daripada konsen ke situ. Mending konsen ke pelajaran. Mumpung pelajarannya lagi rame.

Jam istirahat. Waktunya makan~

Sanji : Zoro.. apa kau mau membunuh ku?

Zoro : jijik kali kalo gue bunuh lo. Ntar muka elu kayak gimana. Artinya enggak.

Sanji : surat itu…

Zoro : surat apa?

Sanji : jadi bukan kau?

Zoro : aku dari awal sampai akhir tidak pernah membuat surat-suratan gitu. Terkecuali, ke pacar.

Sanji : gaje elu..

Sanji membuka kotak makannya dan… KOSONG?!

Sanji : APA!? Makanan yang sudah dibuatkan Okasan! Habis?! Aku belum makan siang!

Inomori : ada surat…

Bentonya enak! Makasih ya! XD

Sanji langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Inomori : Sanji-san! Tunggu!

Zoro : ce-cepat panggil Bu Robin! Maksudku Ibunya!!

Inomori : eh?! Ba-baik!!

Sanji berjalan penuh amarah. Menuju kelas 2-E. tempatnya Kohza. Sanji membuka pintu kelas dengan keras lalu berjalan mendekati Kohza.

Kohza : heh?

Sanji menarik kerah Kohza.

Sanji : kau mau membuat ku marah?

Kohza : lihat siapa yang marah. Artis sekolah cemburu!

Sanji : URUSAI!! Aku tidak pernah merasa diriku adalah artis! Aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab dengan bento ku!!

Kohza : like I care…!

Zoro : Sanji! Hentikan!

Sanji : nanti kita selesaikan! Sepulang sekolah!

Robin : ehem…!

Sanji : permisi.

Robin : Sanji…

Sanji : ….

Robin : Ganbate! Anakku!

Sanji : Un!

Kohza : LOH!!??

Zoro & Inomori : Are…?

Semua yang ada di kelas 2-E.. bengong. Sanji dan Robin keluar dari kelas dan menuju tempatnya masing-masing. Zoro dan Inomori berjalan dan tidak sengaja menabrak Vivi yang tengah membawa dua kaleng soda.

Zoro : ….

Inomori : …..

Vivi : hei!

Zoro dan Inomori kabur. Vivi kagak peduli. Akhinya mereka nyampe di kelasnya. Sanji sedang mendengarkan lagu. Kalau gak salah UVERworld – Endscape.

Zoro mendekatinya.. Eits! Gak jadi! Zoro malah duduk di bangkunya dengan cepat. Takutnya masih marah.

Inomori juga ikut-ikutan.

Sepulang sekolah. Banyak cewek-cewek fans nya Sanji pada nge gossip. Katanya…

Ce 1 : aku dengar ada keributan di kelas 2-E.

Ce 2 : iya! Sanji sama murid baru, Kohza! Berantem!

Ce 1 : Oh, yeah?

Ce 3 : jangan-jangan masalah cewek..

Ce 2 : Vivi kan udah gak suka lagi sama Sanji-sama…

Ce 1 & 3 : Waaaah~ ini seperti pertarungan! Sugheee! Kyaaaaa!

Sanji : ……

Ce 1 : oops! Lari!

Cewek2 tu lari.

Sanji : cih…

Zoro : sabar bro…

Sanji : aku tak tahan dengan perut ku…

Zoro : bento ku gak hab—

Sanji : HAP!! HAP!! MUNCH!!

Zoro : pencuri!! Biarlah… kasian.

Inomori : Sanji-san.. kau boleh ambil sepotong roti ku.

Sanji : HAP! MUNCH!

Inomori : lapar, yah?

Zoro : hus! Emang dia anjing?!

Luffy : oooi! Minna!

Zoro : Luffy-chan…

Luffy : are? Ada apa dengan Sanji?

Inomori : masalah orang dewasa.

Luffy : jangan-jangan karena PKS…

*BLETAKKK!!*

Sanji : shaya! ..Bhukan khayaghk! Ghitu!!

Lebih baik makanan mu ditelen dulu Sanji…

Luffy : apa?! Kau akan berantem?!

Sanji : masalah bento buatan okasan…

Luffy : kurang ajar! Akan ku lawan dia! Siapa dia?!

Zoro : Kohza.

Luffy : AKU… takut…!

Sanji : BODOH!

Luffy : maaf! Dia kan beda kelas sama saya!

Sanji : … pulanglah. Jangan bilang Okasan. SMS in aku kalau dia udah tidur.

Luffy : tapi! Oniichan!

Sanji : tak apa-apa. Nanti akan kuurus memar ku! ingat! Kau masih ada utang padaku!

Luffy : ….baiklah!

Luffy berlari pulang. Sanji bisa merasakan air mata Luffy yang terjatuh ke tanah. Dia menangis… Sanji berjalan ke gerbang…

Sanji : akan ku pastikan kubunuh Kohza.

Zoro : Go for it, Bro.

Inomori : ini rahasia kita!

Sanji : Arigatou. Kalau masalah makin besar. Kalian diam saja.

Inomori : Aku KM mu!

Zoro : lebih baik dituruti..

**To be Continued**

Shuuun! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sanji?! Aduuuh! Panggil ambulans! Nanti kalau dia celaka gimana?! Aduuuh…

*BLETAAAK!!*

Boss : biar nanti saya urus tuh anak. Mati juga saya rela!

Jangan!! Boss! Kasian Nami! Kasian Luffy! DX


	8. Chapter 8

Ryooooh! Saya bawa perlengkapan buat PERANG! *ngomong bahasana medok sunda*. Keun! Abdi mawa sendok, garpuh, sumpit, katel, teplon jeung piring beton! *bused*

Ehem! Anyways! Yang penting saya bawa baju cheerleder. Bagus, kan? *Gdubragh*

Let's continue! Pemirsa Radio FF AM INVESTIGASI!

** Chapter 8**

** Sorrow and Love and Fun**

Malam hari di taman bermain. Kosong… sepi… sunyi… namun dirusak oleh KOHZA! Dia lagi dengerin lagu nya Rhoma Birama! Grrrr!

Sanji datang. Mencoba jaga jarak Dari Kohza. Sanji pasang muka serem. Jiga kalong wewek arek nyambet anak SMA.

Sanji : sudah siap, kah?

Kohza : sudahlah.

Sanji : peraturannya. Bertarung biasa, pake senjata se ada-adanya, kalau kalah.. boleh ambil bento dan makan sepuasnya.

Kohza : tambahan..

Sanji : …?

Kohza : Vivi-chan buat aku.

Sanji : SOK! Ari sia! Saya bukan siapa-siapanya!

Sanji tertawa terbahak-bahak seandainya kepala Kohza meledak dan bukan darah yang keluar. Melainkan boneka nya Tim Burtons Nightmare before Christmas campur jengkol dan boneka dari Happy Tree Friends.

Kohza langsung sweatdropped liat anak selokan bisa nertawain monyet yang Kaya.

Kohza : berhenti, gak?

Sanji : Kagaaaak! Waaaakakkakk!

Kohza : hentikan…

Sanji : iya-ya! Baiklah… inilah senjata ku… Chopstick's of death!

Kohza : heh…*ngeluarin pisau serbaguna*

Sanji : Licik!

Kohza : kan sudah peraturan…

Sanji : eh iya… (bodoh! Aing mah!)

Kohza : ayo! Battle start!

Sanji : Ryuuuooooooh!

Sanji melompat dan siap dengan nyolokin sumpit ke hidung Kohza.

*Siiiing*

Tiba-tiba… Piso nya Kohza dapat memotong Sumpit itu. Sanji dengan secepat mobil yg habis dikasih kastrol, menghindar dari Kohza. Lalu menggunakan teknik tendangan bulan sabitnya untuk menjauhi pisau itu dari tangan Kohza.

Sanji : Tandangan bulan Sabit! *pake logat sunda*

Kohza : kampungan!

*tring!*

Pisau itu terpental. Sanji mulai memukul dengan tinjuan Chris John.

*Braaak!!!*

Sanji : Ciaat!

Kohza : Uhuk!

Sanji : Ciaat!

Kohza : Uhuk!

Sanji : Ciat!

Kohza : Ciaaaat!

Sanji : Uhuk!

Kohza : Take This!

Sanji : Take This!

Kedua-duanya saling memukul dan saling kena. Ter-La-lu…!

Selagi lagu dangdut berputar. Sekarang ganti jadi begadang.

HP : begadang, oh, begadang~ akang kapan pulaaang??

Sanji : hoeeek!

Sebentar.. Sanji muntah.

Kohza : itulah taktik ku.. the dangdutness.

Sanji : kalau begitu…

Ruu : Hiaaaaaat!!

Sanji : kupanggil sepupu ku!

Ruu menebas Kohza dengan pedang fubukinya. Namun, meleset karena kepeleset.

*Gdubrak*

Ruu : adaw! My back!

Sanji : *napol jidat*

Kohza : segitu kah?

Kohza mengeluarkan pistol lalu langsung menembak Sanji.

*Dor!!*

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s  
barisan angsa mencari cinta.

Di rumah… Robin tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas ocha.

*Prang!*

Robin : aduuuh… pecah, deh?

Dilihat-lihat… Perasaan Robin gak enak. Ini kan gelas teh nya Sanji.

Robin : San-Niichan! Kun-chan-toro!!

Brook : entah kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak…

Franky : kau serius?

Brook : kali ini aku serius…

Luffy : perasaan ku juga…

Nami : Permisi…

Zoro : ha, punten.

Inomori : PERMISI!

Usopp : Ha, Punteeen!

Robin : ntong ribut!!

Nami : maaf.. apa Senpainya, ada?

Franky : dari tadi belum pulang. Kau temannya kan? Dimana dia sekarang? Zoro?

Zoro : anu… etto… anu… anu…

Inomori : dia lagi ber—

Sekejap. Mulut Inomori disumpel.

Zoro : dia! Lagi nginep!

Robin : tong nga boong ka aing!

Zoro : suer! Bu! Dia bilang sendiri!

Inomori : iya! Sebaiknya siapkan ambulans dulu!

Robin : …..

Robin semakin nge glare.

Zoro : Bego lu!

Inomori : lebih baik katakan yang sebenarnya! Nambah dosa lu!

Zoro : maaf! Karena udah nyolong Bento mu!

Inomori : aah! Dasar! Udah ke 45 kalinya kau nyolong bento ku!

Robin : !!!

Robin ala Bu RT.

Robin : katakan! Dimana anak aing?!

Zoro : di..

Inomori : taman bermain…

Franky : liat!

Sebuah berita yang menayangkan "sebuah suara ledakan terjadi di taman bermain. Satu orang dalam keadaan kritis."

TV : berita buruk. Pemirsa, sudah kedua kalinya ada pertengkaran antar pelajar. Namun, kali ini mereka mulai dengan membeli senjata api. Satu pelajar SMA Grand Line, sekarang dalam keadaan kritis. Dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah dan harus di donor. Bagi anda yang bergolongan darah O. harap datang ke rumah sakit Grand Line pada dokter Kureha. Sekian berita penghancur ini.

(maksud.. Breaking News)

Robin : ???

Zoro & Inomori : SANJI!! Uups!!

Robin : …kalian… SEGERA KE RUMAH SAKIIIIT!!!!

Sekeluarga dan temen2 Sanji pergi ke Hospital. Eits! Hanya keluarga Sanji doang yang boleh pake mobil! Sisanya pake angkot!!

Sampailah di RS. Robin langsung ke resepsi. Lalu ke .

Robin : Dok!

Kureha : saya bukan dokumen berjalan!

Robin : mana anak saya?!

Kureha : ehmm… ini bukan?

memberi sebuah poto. Itu… poto…

Zoro & Nami & Luffy & Inomori & Usopp : UJAAAAANG!!! *sambil pasang muka serem*

Robin : bukan…!

Franky : kami orang tuanya Sanji!

Kureha : ada banyak orang yang bernama Sanji. … ini bukan?

Luffy & Robin & Franky : SANJIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Brook : 11!

Gak jelas… Brook lagi liat poster pemain football. Disana ada pemain nomor 11.. kapten Tsubasa.

Robin : Jiji!!!

Franky : kakek sialan!

Brook : 12! Kuyabaya! Eh… Wakabayashi!

Luffy : OJIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

Brook : Bela Bartok!

Nami : Kerangka bodoh! Tinggalin aja!

Zoro : sebaiknya cep—

Kureha : kalian tenang. Lukanya ringan.

Robin : Ringan bagaimana?!

Kureha : ada peluru di tangan kiri dan sebuah benturan di kepala.

Franky : TIDAAAK!! Dia bakal lupa siapa yang menggantikan popoknya!!

Kureha : untungnya tidak amnesia.

Franky : oh.. amin..

Kureha : lebih baiknya lagi. Dia gak sadar.

Robin : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!

Kureha : bongek elu.. saya tadi bilang dia udah sadar.

Nami : yang konsisten dong!

Kureha : silahkan. Dia disini.

Robin langsung masuk ke ruangan. Tapi.. tidak ada orang didalamnya…

Robin : Anak aing diculik kalong wewek!!

Robin narik kerahnya dokter Kureha. Semua orang disekitar. Termasuk teman dan keluarga.. sweatdropped. Sanji lagi berdiri di depan jendela yang terlihat pemandangan yang mengenaskan. Ujang sekarat.

Franky langsung menepuk pundak putranya. Namun…

Sanji : Itatatatata!!

Franky : Maaf!

Sanji : Otousan! Kau tahu kau menepuk pundak yang salah!

Franky : kau taka pa?

Sanji : tidak… Ujang…

Franky : kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa…

Sanji : dia.. melindungi ku.

:: MEMORY ::

*DOR!!*

Sanji : ….?

Ujang : ggghgggg!

Kohza : kamu… lagi?

Sanji : Jang!

Ujang : aku sangat senang bisa… berteman dengan Sanji-san… kau harus tetap hidup.

Sanji : Dame! Kau.. kenapa kau mengganggu?!

Ujang : bukannya… seorang teman itu… harus saling melindungi?

Sanji : bertahanlah…nak..

Kohza : cowok matre. Mati aja ke selokan.

Sanji : As If!

Sanji berlari mendekati Kohza dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kohza sempat menembakan peluru dan mengenai lengan kiri Sanji. Lalu, Sanji memukul Kohza. Kohza menendang hingga Sanji terjatuh. Sanji terbentur palang. Untungnya dia masih bisa berdiri.

Sanji : augh!

Kohza : selesai disini dulu. Nanti kita teruskan. Aku tidak mau ada kematian.

Sanji : tungg- - … Ujang..! cih!

Sanji mengangkat HPnya dan menelpon ambulans.

Sanji : halo?! Ada 1 orang terluka disini! Aku minta ambulans! Di taman bermain katamso!

:: Memoru ends ::

Sanji : begitulah…

Franky : kau telah melakukan yang benar nak. Tapi, sebelumnya tidak.

Robin : aku setuju kalau Sanji mengajak anak Kaya itu bertarung. Aku juga setuju kalau Sanji berusaha menolong orang kampong.

Luffy : bilang aja dua-duanya.

Sanji : dokter.. Ujang akan baik-baik saja?

Kureha : tenang. Si ajang ini lukanya tidak parah.

Inomori : Ajang?

Kureha : lebih bagus daripada Ujang! Itu nama piaraan saya!

Chopper : Iadaa! Dokter! Jangan panggil saya piaraan!

Luffy : are? Chopper?

Nami : Chopper?

Usopp : ngapain, bro?

Chopper : aku… bekerja sampingan sebagai asistennya dokter.

Luffy : manager pet?

Chopper : *sob*

Nami : Jangan sebut dia piaraan!!!

Chopper : Waaaaaaaaa!

Sanji : …Chopper?

Sanji langsung nge gendong Chopper dengan satu tangan kanan. Lalu…

Sanji : Daijyobu?

Chopper : oh, my prince…~

Luffy & Nami : Hebaat!

Sanji : piaraan kecil ku jangan nangis ^^.

Chopper : *Sob*

Sanji : iya-iya! Sekarang turun dulu.

Chopper turun dari pangkuan lengan Sanji. Lalu segera menyampaikan sesuatu.

Chopper : Sanji-senpai. Kau masih ada yang harus dilakukan disini. Kau belum diperbolehkan pulang.

Robin : APA!!?? Doushite!?

Chopper : …anu.. peluru nya nanti karatan.. belum di operasi.

Robin : *Pingsan*

Franky : kenapa belum ngasih tahu?!

Kureha : sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tahu itu. Tapi, kalian Bongek sih…

Sanji : sekarang aja deh.

Chopper : gak pake obat bius. Soalnya kita kehabisan stok buat Ujang.

Sanji : Nani?!?!

Nami : Ganbate!

Robin : sebaiknya kita pulang dulu.

Nami : aku…

Franky : ?? ada apa, neng?

Luffy : lebih baik kau bawa kasur.

Usopp : aku bawain selimut sama gulingnya.

Nami : benar sih. Tapi, GAK SEJAUH ITU BODOH!!

Sanji : kenapa? Pengen tinggal sama aku? Boleh-boleh aja. Asal kau tidurnya di kamar mandi.

Nami : akan kulakukan!

Inomori & Zoro : Buseeet! Ni adek kelas nekat banget!

Sanji : boong. Aku masih punya belas kasihan. Kau tidur di… lemari aja.

Nami : akan kulakukan!

Zoro : WOI! Sanji?! Gak salah?!

Inomori : itu namanya penyiksaan!

Sanji : lagi-lagi kalian sensi…

Nami : aku percaya senpai Cuma boongan~

Sanji : serius.

Nami : ?!?!?!?!?

Sanji : sensi amat sih? Kan Cuma boongan.

Luffy : Loba Boong, Loba Dosa!!

Sanji : Gommen ^^

Keluarga dan lain-lain pulang. Terkecuali, Nami. Dia rela kagak sekolah besok, demi kesembuhan Sanji-senpai. Di ruangannya . sedang…ngambil…

Sanji : ADAW!!

Kureha : diem!

Sanji : Sakit, nenek!

Chopper : Takuuuut!

Nami : Takuut!

Sanji : ADAAAAW!!

Kureha : gigit ni handuk!

Sanji : tuhan! Cabut nyawa ku!

Nami : jangan!

Chopper : *pingsan*

Setelah 2 jam perawatan. Sanji kembali ke kamarnya di gedung KaKa (Kaos Kaki). Ditemani Nami yang setia. Sanji Cuma bisa sweatdropped.

Sanji duduk di kursi. Depannya Nami.

Sanji : ……

Nami : masih sakit?

Sanji : God damn hell, Dog (trans ke Indo),nyeuri..!

Nami : pake apa yah…? Mau minum?

Sanji : darah!

Nami : emang vampire?

Sanji : Dodol! Jaitannya jebol!!

Nami : WA!?

Secepat kilat, Nami panggil . sesudah perawatan. Sanji harus diam di tempat tidur. Takutnya ntar jebol lagi.

Nami : senpai..

Sanji : ape?

Nami : aku… apa kau sudah memikirkan pertanyaan ku?

Sanji : kau hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

Nami : …*hiks*

Sanji : coba lihat bulannya.

Nami : mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bulan dari jendela.

Sanji : kalau wajah mu terkena sinar bulan. Berarti kau sedang membutuhkan seseorang. Kata alm. Nenek ku…

Nami : oh..

Sanji terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya terkena sinar bulan. Nami terkesan dengan pemandangan yang sangat romantis ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca.. melihat jendela dengan tenang.. ganteng pula! (Comment : ganteng dari sungai ciliwung).

Nami : apa… kau sedang membutuhkan seseorang?

Sanji : iya.

Nami : siapa?

Sanji : kalau kau ingin tahu. Nanti dikutuk oleh dewi bulan.

Nami : Eeeeek!!

Keduanya tertawa semalaman. Hingga jam 11, mereka sudah tidur pulas. Sanji sedikit membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah gadis berambut oranye.

"Bakka…kau pasti tahu siapa…"

**To be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Jiakakaka! Kembali to drama, action, comedy, family, SHOW BIZ!! *geplak*

Hoaahyem.. tahu gak? Saya ngerjain ini jam berapa? 11 malem! Hah.. tapi kan bsa ditrusin besok.. gampang~

Baiklah.. mari kita doakan untuk nak, Ujang. Supaya selamat dunia akhirat..*loh?*. eh? Salah! Itu buat kucing saya!

** Chapter 9**

** I truly Love you… (?)**

Pagi hari yang manis di rumah kematian. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Hehm.. pagi hari yang manis di rumah sakit. Sanji sudah bangun dan membuat ocha untuk 2 orang (weeeeiiis~). Nami masih tertidur pulas.

Semalem.. Nami nonton termehek-mehek versi tengah malem. Kalau gak salah dari jam 12 sampe jam 3 pagi. Sanji tidur pulas.. saya ada rekaman Sanji ngelindur.

San-on-region : SAN'IN Region! Berhujanlah…! Hrmrhmm…

Maksudna San'in region berjuanglah.

San-on-region : Kavan kamu di kapan…groook…

Maksudna kapan kamu di kavan.. dibalik aja.

Berakhir. Video direkam pada jam 4 pagi.

Kalau gua kasih tahu Sanji. Gua bakal dikulitin, trus dikasih tepung, trus digoreng. Hap, hap, hap.

Sudah, bikin ocha nya. Sanji duduk di tempat tidur, menghadap si gadis. Pandangan serius, tenang dan belotot. Kayaknya ni orang marah…

Sanji : dasar.. nonton tv semaleman volumenya 100. Saya ngelindur.

Nami : ikan koi dimasak…pake gula…

Sanji : enek gitu…

Nami : san'in region… berhujanlah~

Sanji : dasar Copycat!

Nami : BUSED!! Ada kunti… hmrmrm..

Sanji sempat terjatuh setelah Nami berteriak dalam tidur. Ocha nya tumpah ke lengan kirinya.

Sanji : Itatatata! Atsui!!

Nami : ini bukan musim dingin…

Sanji : Panas!! Atsuiii!!!

Nami : ada apa sih berisik?! …SENPAI!! Waduh! Air! Kebakaran!

Datanglah tim pemadam kebakaran dan langsung nyemprot Sanji dengan selang anti apinya. Salah satu tim mendekati Sanji dan memegang lengan kiri Sanji dan BERKATA…

PM : waspadalah! Terhadap api sekecil apa pun!

Dia dan timnya pun pergi.

Sanji : …padahal saya udah mandi! Tuh selang kasih sabun, kek!

Nami : kau tidak apa-apa? Senpai?

Sanji : aku tidak apa-apa.. hanya saja saya harus mandi lagi…

Nami : mau kumandiin?

Sanji : NGGAK USAAH!!!!!

Nami : baiklah saya siapin sarapan dulu, yah!

Sanji pergi ke kamar mandi, Nami pergi ke tiny kompor (Stove mksdnya..). setelah Sanji selesai Mandi, Berpakaian. Lalu, ia duduk di kursi (ya iyalah!). Nami tersenyum manis memandang pacarnya yang cakep dan tenang. Sanji menatap Nami dengan penuh kebingungan. Dia liatin apaaaa? Gitu…

Tetapi, Sanji senyum balik. Entah kenapa perasaannya begitu hangat. Nami langsung panas. Dia menambahkan es ke se cangkir ochanya.

Sanji : anu… aku… boleh minta ochanya lagi, nggak?

Nami : hoooohoho~

Sanji : anu.. saya haus. Gara-gara lu teriak tadi. Lengan saya kagak sembuh.

Nami : ini! Sudah kusiapkan!

Sanji ngelirik ke sebelah kanannya. Sudah ada secangkir ocha.

Sanji : arigatou.

Nami : hoooohooho~ (aku bisa jadi istri yang baik! Sugooooi~)

Sanji : namun…

Nami : eh?

Sanji : aku… aku… aku… akan menjawab pertanyaan mu…

Nami : Iya! Iya!

Sanji : aku su…ka..paaaaaa… keeee….

Franky : San-chan~ Ohayou~

Robin : Putra ku tersayang~

Brook : my lovely cousin!

Sanji : *BRAKKK!*

Nami : yaaah…

Nojiko : Nami-chan!! Dasar anak nakal!

Nami : O-O-O-O-Obaachan!?

Nojiko : Oneechan!!! Mamah nyariin!

Nami : gommen…

Sanji : Oh, Iya!!! Ujang! Mana dia?!

Robin : dia lagi di kamarnya.

Sanji : Ail Be Behk!!

Nami : We'll be Back!!

Sanji dan Nami berlari menuju gedung emergency, Katutup Panto. Sampai di kamarnya Ujang. Ujang sudah bisa dikunjungi. Kondisinya sudah stabil.

Datanglah Chopper, lagi membawa secangkir teh oolong.

Chopper : Sanji-senpai~ Nami~

Sanji : Cho-chan.. bagaimana keadaan Ujang?

Chopper : etto..

Nami : katakanlah.. dia sangat membutuhkan Ujang.

Chopper : begini… semalam.. aku dan tim dokter yang lain. Mengoperasinya seharian ini.

Sanji : operasi apa?!

Chopper : tadinya Cuma mau ngambil peluru doang. Eh.. gara2 ada kecelakaan fatal. Mukanya ancur.. kita operasi plastic ke Ujang. Mumpung lagi gratis~

Sanji : berapa kali dia di operasi plastic?

Chopper : 8 kali.

Nami : *gasp*

Sanji : Ujang!!

Sanji membuka pintu dan masuk melihat muka nya Ujang.

Ujang : Ohayou~ Sanji-san~ kau baik-baik saja?

Sanji : *mangap*

Ujang : ada apa?

Chopper : setelah dipikir-pikir.. mukanya mirip Ivan. Artis Hentai di Marine.

Sanji : *mangap*

Ujang : ada apa? Ooh~ saya kan baru dioperasi~

Sanji : CHOPPER!! Kalau bisa operasi lagi lalu mukannya dimiripin kaya saya, gitu!

Chopper : di badannya terlalu banyak silicon.

Nami : Uso!

Sanji : Ujang… kamu kok jadi begini..?! bocah tengik, kurus, botak. Sekarang tinggi, muka banci, berambut ungu?!

Ujang : terima kasih kepada Dokter Kureha dan Chopper-san.

Sanji : Chopper! Yurusane!

Chopper : kalau kau sudah pasti ingin mengoperasi plastic Ujang. 100% Ujang bakal mati setelah operasi.

Sanji : Sonna…

Nami : Sanji-senpai.. sabar, yah…?

Sanji : lo mau makan apa? Aku bawain? Jang?

Ujang : saya.. bubur aja deh cukup.

Sanji : un. Nami! Kau bisa temani Ujang sebentar?

Nami : bisa!

Sanji : oke.

Sanji pergi keluar untuk membeli Bubur daging Pig. Nami menemani Ujang sambil berbincang-bincang tentang betapa "Heroicnya Ujang". Nami juga sempat ngomong yang gak jelas.

Nami memulai dengan sehabis minum ochanya.

Nami : Ujang. Mungkin aku agak aneh membicarakan ini.

Ujang : bicaralah. Kalau dipendam terus kan jadi gak enak hati.

Nami : apa kau tahu.. Senpai suka dengan ku?

Ujang : kalau masalah itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi, mulai dari ramalan ku. kalian akan saling menyayangi.

Nami : dengan arti?

Ujang : ini kartu tarotnya yang Geblek. Gak mau ngasih tahu..! jawabannya adalah gosong setiap hari. Gak jelas kan?

Nami : anu… kau belum ngocokin kartunya.

Ujang : eh! Iya-yah? Pintar kau!

Nami : ulang-ulang!

Ujang : baek~

Ujang peramal? Hebat! Setelah beberapa menit mengocok. Ujang berhenti lalu berkata…

Ujang : udah dulu aaaah~

*Gubrak!!*

Setelah menunggu Sanji setelah 2 jam an. Sanji kembali dengan semangkuk Bubur of victory.

Sanji : …Im Back! *huff*

Nami : ada apa?

Sanji : ngantri! Untungnya saya dapet bagian tengah. Nomor 31.

Ujang : Arigatou! Kau sangat baik kepada ku! *Sob*

Sanji : aku berutang kepada mu. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih.

Robin : Bukan! Saya yang harusnya berterima kasih!

Franky : Saya!

Brook : Saya!

Nojiko : Sama-sama!

Semua : *kriiik* *kriiik*

Nojiko : iya atuh!

Nami : Senpai! Kemari! Kochi-kochi!

Sanji : are? Aya naon?

Sanji mengikuti Nami hingga ke jalan raya. Ngeeeeeeeeeeeeng! Jebreeegh!!

**::Replay::**

Hehem. Anyways.. Nami memandu Sanji ke sebuah taman di depan Rumah Sakit. Mau tahu itu taman apa?

Sanji : KUBURAN?!

Sanji kaget setengah mati. Apa ini pacaran yang lebih elit? Nami tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya terus. Entah seberapa jauh. Tapi, kelihatannya mereka sudah jauh dari kuburan. Kembali ke sebuah gua kecil. Sepertinya sebuah tunnel, di tengah-tengah batang pohon. Nami masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh pria ganteng dari selokan *BRAKK!*

Menyusuri gelapnya terowongan. Apa masih jauh? Saya takut genderowo! (comment : saya juga sayaaang~ sama genderowo~) bused…

Sanji : mau kemana sih? kita?

Nami tidak menjawab. Malah makin jauh, loh!

Sanji : iyay! Gelap! Tatsukete! *pake logat medok sunda*

Nami : silly!

Sanji : kita ke sini ngapa…?

Pemandangan yang tak terduga. Bunga lily biru dikelilingi kunang-kunang yang bercahaya (barusan habis dikasih batre ^^). Sanji melihat dengan takjub. Begitu banyak bunga lily biru yang disekelilingnya adalah kunang-kunang.

Nami : ini tempat bermain ku dulu. Aku sendirian sewaktu aku kecil. Aku tidak punya teman. Jadi aku main ke sini.

Sanji : kau bercanda? Tempat ini indah sekali!

Nami : iya kan? Ini sebenarnya musim kawinnya kunang-kunang.

Sanji : *Gasp*

Nami : tehe.. kita pengganggu, yah?

Sanji : buset! Kau tidak bilang!

*Hening..*

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Berhenti sejam kemudian.

Sanji : udah! Aku capek!

Nami : aku mau ******!

Sanji : dasar penghancur suasana…

Nami : sumpeh!

Sanji : …

Nami : …gak jadi deng~

Sanji : sedeng dikau!

Nami : jadi… senpai mau ngomong apa? Yang tadi itu loh?

Sanji : oh.. saya suka makan roti sama telor di pagi hari. Kau nyiapin mie goreng. Aku alergi mi goreng Japafood.

Nami : kalau Ramen?

Sanji : kalau itu nggak.

Nami : hoon… aku berharap… senpai.

Sanji : aku cinta diriku sendiri.

Nami : SAYA JUGA!

Sanji : setuju!

Nami : setuju!

2 anak remaja autis.

Sanji : ore…

Nami : nani…

Sanji : aku..

Nami : saya juga…

Sanji : Ruu! Saya lupa naskahnya!

**:: CUT ::**

Sanji : kali ini karena perasaan saya.

Nami : jadi..?

Sanji : tidak kukira perasaan ini menyakitkan. Sulit untuk dikatakan.

Nami : aku cin..

Sanji : TIDAK!! Jangan dulu! Aku malu!

Nami : tapi kau mau?

Sanji : iya!

Nami : riweuh…

Sanji : Aishiteru!!

Nami : apa?

Sanji : Saya cinta kamu!

Nami : apa??

Sanji : TERLAMBAT!! *bhsnya medok batak*

Nami : iiiikh! Nu bener atuh!

Sanji : Aishiteru! Daisuki!

Nami : are?! Benarkah!? Senpai menerima ku?!

Sanji : ngomong doang.

Nami : yaah…

Sanji : weeekh! Mau aja diboongin!

Nami : benar!?

Sanji : sebaiknya kita balik. Kayaknya dah sore.

Nami : hiksu..

Sanji : nanti biar kusuapin makanan kalau mau.

Nami : YAY!

Nami langsung riang, gembira.

Akhirne rasa sakit Sanji bisa terlepas. Kini ia harus menampung rasa cinta. Walau hatinya penuh lele koneng~ *Ditampol Sanji*

Mana ada yang ditampol Sanji gak sakit? Saya udah ada di meja hijau.

Hehem. Anyways. Setelah dari tempat rahasia ne Nami…

Luffy : Sanji jangan matiii!!

Sanji : …..

Luffy : are? Kau masih hidup!!

Sanji : …entah kenapa kepala ku rasanya pusing.

Luffy : mau kupijat?

Sanji : tentu.

Nami : huaaa! Ga mau! Sama saya aja, yah??

Sanji : binun…

Luffy : udah! Sama saya aja!

Sanji : kalian berdua tak saya jadikan budak-budak saya, mau?

Luffy & Nami : MAU!

Sanji : ga jadi deng. Kasian liat kalian berdua.

Nami : jadi mau dipijetin sama siapa?

Sanji : daripada berantem mendingan sama Okasan.

Gambaran Robin muter-muterin orang, diinjek maut, di remes-remes kepalanya, dijedug-jedugin hingga berdarah kepala orang. (Comment : waw? Apa Robin sekejam itu?) sepertinya Robin akan memberi pengecualian terhadap gambaran tadi. Ini gambar saya ambil tahun 1970.

Kembali ke rumah sakit harapan Adek Kakak. Kalau boleh jujur Sanji lebih cocok tinggal di RS, tuk selamanya! XD

*Geplked*

**To Be Continued**

Radio FF AM! Saya sedih… saya sedang melayat paman saya yang sedang dikubur.. tapi! Nyatana aya nu ngaganggu! Dua sepasang love bird yang dari tadi bulak-balik ngelilingin kuburan paman gua! Im gonna kill Him and Her!


	10. Chapter 10

Chieee~ mereka dah jadian akhirnya~ X3. E? demo sa… bagaimana dengan Luffy?? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… ah! Lupain aja tuh anak satu! Yang penting ni mikirin Kohza yang keseringan di mek ap sama pembantu kita! Tukiyem!

** Chapter 10**

** Long time no see on the day of the end bla bla..!**

Hari pertama Sanji masuk sekolah (maksudnya keluar Hospital). Sekarang udah TO buat kenaikan kelas. Namim Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper mau persiapan UN. !!

Ehem.. anyways.. sambutan meriah dari Zoro dan Inomori~

*PLOK! PLOK!*

Semua murid : selamat datang kembali~~

Sanji : minna san..? A-Arigato!

Zoro : bagaimana kau bisa selamat?!

Inomori : CERITAKAN!

Sanji : well… terima kasih atas teman kita Ujang. Yang telah menyelamatkan ku dari tembakan pistol-ala-grim-reaper nya Kohza. Dia rela berkorban sampai di operasi plastic.

Ujang : hey Minna san~

*Kriiik Kriiiik Kriiik*

Zoro : itu Ujang kita? Bocah kurus, botak, tengik? Cupu pula…

Inomori : beda jauh loh…

Ce 1 : jelek amat mukanya.

Ce 2 : iya.. Ujang lebih imut yang dulu.

Co 1 : BANCI!

Sanji : URUSAI! Segini aku bilang ganteng tahu!

*BRAKK!!!* Sanji dipukul ama Inomori.

Inomori : kamu buta apa?! Liat mukanya!

Sanji : aku tidak buta. Aku tidak boleh menghianati persahabatan Ujang dengan ku!

Ujang : Sanji-san…*sob*

Zoro : kalian sahabatan? Beneran?

Sanji : un! Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawa ku! jang!

Zoro : why?

Sanji : kalau tidak. Aku tidak akan berada disini, kan?

*Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik*

Semua : UJANG SAMA! ARIGATOU! Kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa teman kita!

Ce 1 : aku tidak menyangka ia sebegitu Heroic nya!

Co 1 : dia keren!

Inomori : All Hail Ujang!! A.H.U!

Zoro : Sugooi! Ujang!

Ujang tidak menyangka ia akan dipuji berat. Karena keputusannya untuk menolong sahabatnya, Sanji. Wah.. saya jadi nangis! *plak*

Sanji melirik ke arah satu bangku yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis yang melamun dan memandang ke arah jendela. Sudah pasti kalian bisa tebak itu siapa.. Vivi!

Vivi sepertinya pengen banget Sanji mati. Wedew.. yang namanya dulu CInta Mati (Comment : atau Cinta Monyet??) sama Sanji. Sekarang jadi BENCI beraat~

Di waktu istirahat. Sanji, Zoro, Inomori dan Ujang. Berkumpul makan siang di atap sekolah.

Sanji : hah…

Zoro : nape?

Sanji : kenyang. Maaf, Okasan. Bentonya gak abis. Saya Cuma makan Ebi nya doang.

Diliat masih ada nasi, tempe dan telur rebus di dalamnya. Masih utuh pula!

Ujang : …

Inomori : Ujang gak bawa bekal?

Ujang : tidak…

Sanji : nih. Habisin. Nanti kalau ketahuan nyokap ku. gue bakal dikulitin abis-abisan.

Ujang : benar?! Buat saya!?

Sanji : Un! Pasti kau tidak pernah makan siang, kan?

Ujang : ini pertama kalinya aku makan siang! Bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat ku. Arigatou, Sanji-san.

Ujang terlihat sangat bahagia. Begitu pula kedua orang ini. Sanji cuma minum jus yang ia beli di vending machine.

* * *

Di saat pelajaran Olahraga di SMP Grand Line…

Nami : TANGKAP!!

Usopp : KYAA!! DAMEE!!

Mereka lagi pada maen bola kasti.

Luffy : dapat!

*Miss* sebenarnya Luffy cuma ngangkat tangannya doang. Sama sekali gak gerakin kaki.

Nami : BODOH!! Jalan sedikit napa sih?!

Chopper : Takuuut!!

Nami : Lagi! Aku strike lagi nih!

Nami mulai nge swing dan…. HOMERUN!!

Wasit : Out!

Nami : NANI!?

Eh? Maaf! Saya baru pake kacamata barusan.

Usopp : Apa-apaan tadi?! *Giggle*

Luffy : Strike yang hebat, Nami!

Nami sekarang digantikan oleh…. Tashigi~

Tashigi : …

Luffy : tiis banget tuh cewe..

*PLANG!!*

*Wuuuuuuush!*

Wasit : Homerun!

Usopp : …?!

Chopper : ….?!

Luffy : Hebat!!

Usopp & Chopper : DODOL!!

* * *

Kembali sekarang di SMA Grand Line penu harapan dicabut nyawanya~~ *GUBRAK!!*

Sekarang pul skul. Sanji dan Ujang berpisah di gerbang. Sanji segera menuju sekolah sebelahnya. Yaa.. SD Grand Line *Loh?* salah deng~ SMP Grand Line~

Sekejap. Sanji dihentikan oleh Kohza dengan hampir – ditabrak – oleh – Ferrari – geblek – nya – Kohza.

Kohza : heh! Anak selokan!

Sanji : jam berapa sekarang? *Cuek*

Kohza : anak selokan!

Sanji : tiba-tiba jadi haus..

Vivi : Sanji-san!

Sanji : …Nani?

Kohza : ternyata benar..

Vivi : kamu masih suka sama aku, yah?

Vivi nanya dengan nada ngejek.

Sanji : maaf. Apa saya budge? Apa kalian nya aja yang bego?

Kohza : apa?!

Vivi : tenang dulu! Maksud kamu apa sih?! Sanji?

Sanji : *senyum cerah* aku mau jemput pacar sama adek, ku!

Vivi : he?

Kohza : mana ada yang mau sama kamu? BuKa!

Nami : senpaaai~

Luffy : Sanji!

Sanji langsung nge glare ke Kohza. Nami meluk-meluk lengan kanan Sanji dan Luffy meluk-meluk lengan kirinya Sanji (lebih pas dibilang adek kakak).

Kohza : pardon?

Vivi : Sonna! Kamu! Gadis!

Nami : weeeek! Kamu kalah!

Sanji : jadi… apa kalian siap untuk les bersama ku?

Nami : ….

Luffy : ….

Sanji : berarti jawabannya "ia".

Nami & Luffy : IADAAA!!

Kohza : bocah-bocah tolol…

Vivi : tidak…mungkin…!

Sanji : haha! Benar! Kita belajar matematik, nyook~

Nami : Bejat Sanji!

Luffy : Setuju!

Sanji : ku telpon 911!

Luffy dan Nami : *diem*

Vivi : tunggu! Kalian! Berdua? Pacaran? Nami en Sanji?

Sanji & Nami : iyeps.

Vivi : gak? Kalian Cuma suka doang?

Sanji : kami..

Nami : saling mencintai.

Sanji & Nami : dudul..!

Luffy : nye nye nye nye nye~ kalian duduuul~

*BRAKK!!*

Sanji : diam lu anak kecil!

Vivi langsung pucat dan duduk di jok mobil kerennya Kohza. Kohza langsung muntah di selokan deket dinding sekolah. Sanji dan kedua anak dodol ini pergi ke rumah. Maksudnya Sanji dan Luffy.

Sampai di rumah penuh harapan mati suri. Huahahah!

Robin : Okaerii!

Sanji & Luffy : Tadaima!

Nami : Shitsudei Shimasu…

Robin : oowh! Bawa teman? Kau pasti pacarnya Sanji-chan!

Sanji : OKASAN!?!?

Robin : liat di Fesbuknya Sanji.

Sanji : Tidak!!

Nami : benar! Tante! Setelah kita selesai kuliah! Wisuda! Kita mau kawin!

Robin : Tentu~

Sanji : SECEPAT ITU!?!

Luffy : kawin~ kawin~ minggu depan kakak, Kawin~

Nami : Wali..

Sanji : tidak bisa! Aku harus melanjutkan S2 dulu!

Robin : …BETUL! Kawinnya ditunda dulu!

Nami : are?!

Luffy : kawiiiiiiin~

Sanji : URUSAII!!

*BRAAAAKKK!! PRANGGG!! DUUUGHH!!*

Kita.. les bareng di kamarnya Sanji, nyoook~ wah.. kenapa saya jadi ikut bonyok, ya??

Nami ngelirik kanan-kiri. Luffy mah kalem aja. Apalagi anak kita yang ganteng dari selokan ini?? *GUBRAK!*

Sanji : Ma – Te – Ma – Ti – Ka itu sangat susah. Jangan Tanya.

Nami : IPA!

Luffy : Semua!

*Kriiik Kriik Kriiik*

Sanji : matematik dulu aja. Nanti IPA Fisika. Lalu, apa aja terserah Luffy.

Luffy : aku mau ngambil jamuannya dulu. Bye~

Luffy pergi. Kedua remaja ini ditinggal. Nami merasa sangat gelisah.

Sanji : kenapa?

Nami : nggak.. hanya saja… ini pertama kali aku masuk kamar cowok..*gulp*

Sanji : ..kalau itu biasa.

Nami : tidak ada poster hentai… hanya ada satu poster nya si Propesor.

Sanji : aku penggemarnya.

Nami : buku tersusun rapi, Baju-Baju juga disusun Rapi.

Sanji : Jangan liat-liat Wardrobe, Gue!!

Nami : balik duduk.

Sanji : bentar.. ambil bukunya dulu.

Nami : …..*blushed*

Sanji : naah! Ini dia! Buku MTK ku 2 tahun yang lalu!

Nami : hee?

Sanji : sebenarnya aku dulu kurang di matematik.

Nami : lalu… kenapa kau bisa lulus?

Sanji : aku nyontek~

Nami : ARE!?

Luffy : im back~

Sanji : that was fast.

Luffy : MTK dulu~

Sanji : baik.. sekarang kalian akan membahas tentang pelajaran kelas satu?

Nami & Luffy : iya.

Sanji : dimulai dari…

Luffy : Algebree!

*Bletak!*

Nami & Sanji : ALJABAR!

Nami dan Luffy mempersiapkan buku les mereka. Sanji mempersiapkan penggaris maut untuk nabok, siapa yang salah. Kagak atuh! Dia juga sama!

Sanji : baiklah.. kita mulai latihan 1.

Nami : 3p x 21x = …x?

Luffy : aku tahu!

Sanji : berapa?

Luffy : 0!

*bletak!*

Sanji : aslinya 63x!

Nami : kalau MTK kami udah hapal.

Sanji : beralih ke fisika. Kelas dua.

Nami : yay!

Sanji : "Diketahui Panjang gelombang 29 cm. melampaui Frekuensi 19 Hz. Hitunglah Periode dan Cepat Rambat gelombang."

Nami : mikir…

Luffy : mikir…

Sanji : yang a.275,5. Yang b.9,5. Wait… apa ini salah soal? Tunggu saya periksa…

Nami : Senpai hebat..

Luffy : iya dong~ Kakak ku gitu.

Sanji : mungkin lah.. aku lagi bingung. Pusing..

Nami : bahasa Inggris!

Sanji : bahasa inggrisnya "Saya Bisa Gigi, Kau Merah jambu Matahari"?

Nami : hmmm…

Luffy : "I Can Tooth, You Pink Sun"

Sanji : Kena kau! Pantas kau bau!

Luffy : apaan?

Nami : Luffy kentut!

Sanji : baiklah.. apa bahasa inggris nya buku jatuh?

Luffy : Book Fall?

Nami : Fallen Book!

Sanji : salah! Buk kudubrug!

Nami : haaa!

Sanji : bahasa inggrisnya Jam kecempulng?

Luffy : Clock wash?

Nami : taluk…

Sanji : klokloklokloklok.

Nami : Hahahah!

Luffy : Oniichan pintar ngelawak!

Sanji : ah! Ngga juga!

Di luar rumah Sanji & Luffy. Dua orang sedang mengintip kamar yang rame.

Vivi : mereka lagi les? Atau melawak?

Kohza : kita gerebek aja rumahnya.

Vivi : Jangan! Nanti kita dimarahin Bu Robin!

Kohza : siapa peduli?

Vivi : Saya.

Kohza : cih…

Vivi : aku harus bisa merebut Sanji dari sisi Sanji!

Kohza : leave it to me.

Vivi : im counting on you!

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

haha! Telat Update! Gommen minna san! UTS! UAS! Blah! Datang! Mungkin sudah kiamat bagi Luffy yang sedang UAN.

Note : ada yg review klo ffic ne kyk baca naskah drama. Pengen gnti tp kagok. ^_^v

Apa yang akan terjadi pemirsa Radio FF AM! Saya kembali dari Tifus yang menyerang saya selama 2 minggu ini! (nih penyiar alias authornya bikin alesan yang gak asli. Don't Try This At Home! DTTAH!).

**Chapter 11**

** UAN Bocor. Kaleng bocor. What else he do?**

Pagi hari sebelum UAN. Luffy berdiri di depan sekolah, nulis contekan di sekitar kaki dan tangannya. Nami dan Usopp juga ikut-ikutan.

Sanji yang lagi baca Asmaul Husna tiga kali sambil berdoa semoga UTS nya berjalan dengan lancer (bagi yang non muslim, coba menyesuaikan ^^. Gommen saya Muslim).

Nami berhenti menulis contekan dan mulai pegang-pegang jidat.

Nami : ….

Luffy : kenapa Nami?

Nami : pertama kali dapet jerawat.

Sanji : pake Pand's. *merek di sensor*

Nami : minta duitnya.

Sanji : nih ada 1000.

Nami : peliiit!

Sanji : pelit, pelit, belit! Sono cari uang! Itu uang Cuma satu-satunya buat saya pulang!

Nami ngembaliin uang 1000 nya karena kasian dengan pacarnya. Diiringi music komedi. Yakni ketawa-ketiwinya Luffy dan Usopp.

Nami : kalian mau ku laporin ke intelejen?

Luffy & Usopp : No!

Sanji : aku pergi dulu. Kamu yang baek-baek aja disini. Nami! Jaga adek ku. Jangan lupa kasih contekan!

Nami : baik!

Sanji pergi menuju SMA Grand Line. Luffy, Usopp dan Nami mulai masuk menuju gerbang of Urd—ehm! Gerbang SMP Grand Line. Eh.. pemirsa.. saya mau nanya. Chopper nyonteknya gimana yah? (kalau mau komen di reviews.)

Pengawas ruang 18 adalah… Abdullah *ganti nama dia..* dari SMP swasta Arabasta.

It's a gawat untuk Luffy.

* * *

*Barisan ular yang lagi ditarik*

Kembali di SMA Grand Line. Inomori lagi Grogi. Sanji kalem. Zoro? Apalagi…! Grogi banget.

Sanji : knape lu Zoro?

Zoro : e-e-engga!

Inomori : takut?

Zoro : iya! Denger yah! Kali ini pengawasnya dari SMA swasta Arabasta!

Sanji : siapa?

Zoro : eh… SMA swasta khusus perempuan!

Sanji : ……..

Inomori : jadi yang mana?

Zoro : ada dua.

Sanji : siapa?

Zoro : dan Hancock…

Sanji dan Inomori langsung bermuka Pale. Boa Hancock disini sangat terkenal dengan kekejamannya. Tentunya Sanji bakal ngisep 20 bungkus rokok ato nambah sampe mati. Inomori bakal makan sushi basi 50 biji sampe mati.

Zoro : kalian kenapa?

Sanji : …!

Inomori : aku mau belajar dulu…

Sanji : saya baca Asmaul Husna lagi…

Zoro : he? …Wah! Saya juga harus belajar!

Ini bertiga pada telat belajar… saya aja gak belajar tapi bisa! *ditendang ketiga orang ini*.

Kembali saat bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Suara sepatu hak dan sepatu badut terdengar jelas di koridor. Kelas bertiga ini langsung akan mulai berteriak histeris.

*sreeet…* pintu kelas terbuka perlahan.

*Sret!* pintu terbuka.

Semua : !!!

2 jam kemudian….

Di ruang Tata usaha.

Guru TU : gara-gara kalian semua! UTS nya tidak jadi!

Semua murid : YES!! Yes!! Yess!!

Boa : apa saya harus kembali pulang ke yayasan?

Sanji : We Did it!!

Zoro : kelas kita hebat!

Inomori : kapan saya dapat nilai?!

Guru TU : UTS akan dilaksanakan FULL besok! Setelah itu kalian libur 5 hari.

Semua : Hening.

Semua murid pengacau UTS ini tiba-tiba hening. Besok mereka harus melaksanakan UTS Full semua pelajaran. Mereka pulang jam 6 sore mungkin. Yah.. ini membuktikan kalau kita tidak boleh terus memanfaatkan keberuntungan yang ada. Terkadang kita ada cobaan. Gitu…

Contohnya Goro Tatsumi yang ada di game Devil Summoner 2.

* * *

Kembali ke SMP Grand Line. Masa-masa ajarannya Don Kreig atau Abdullah.

Kreig : saya pengawas disini. Panggil saya…

Murid 1 : Pak Dudullah!

Kreig : TIDAK! Panggil…

Nami : Don! Key-Kong!

Kreig : KAUU!! Panggil!

Luffy : Kreig-Kong abdudullullah!!

*hening*

Kreig : URGHHH! Kau telah mempermalukan Saya! Jika kalian memulai itu lagi! Kalian akan saya laporkan kepada Intelijen!

Usopp : Intelwijen pak!

Kreig : yah, benar.

Nami & Chopper : kkkhhkk..! wkwkwk!

Kreig : apa yang lucu?! Ujian dimulai!!

Semua langsung menulis Nama, Nomor Peserta, tanggal lahir, Pelajaran, Tanggal Ujian Dll de es te de es be.

Soal nomor 1 IPA. Belalang bernapas dengan…?

Luffy : (Paru-Paru…)

Nami : pssst.. Luffy..! Trakhea.. nomor 1.

Luffy : eh? Oooh…

Luffy menghapus jawaban nya yang barusan dan menggantinya dengan Trakhea. Nomor 2 IPS. Siapakah presiden RI pada tahun 1945?

Usopp : (! eh… tunggu… aduuuh! Lupa!)

Luffy : sop..! sop..! nomor 2… …!

Usopp mengisi jawaban dengan presiden RI kita, Bung Karno.

Nomor 3 Bahasa inggris. Jam di air?

Nami : (klokloklokloklok.)

Nomor 4 sosiologi. Salah satu penyimpangan social.

Luffy : (BAB di jalan. Dimarahin polisi.)

Dan seterusnya. Saya tidak mau membocorkan soal dan jawaban disini (telat nak..!). kembali kita ke soal nomor 40 IPA. Kucing mempunyai kelenjar susu. Kucing termasuk hewan…?

Luffy : (Reptil)

Nami : pssst…! Luffy…! Mamalia…!

Luffy : oh iya! Uups…

Kreig : siapa tadi!?

Luffy : saya! Mau ke belakang dulu pak!

Kreig : saya temani.

Luffy : *gluk*

Nami : gawat…

Chopper : kesempatan! Nami! Aku nyontek ke dikau!

Nami : silahkan…

Luffy dianter atau ditemani Kreig Abdullah ke kamar mandi. Luffy langsung masuk ke stall WC di depan pintunya Kreig.

*sensor untuk 15 menitan……*

*Splash*

Luffy kembali bersama Kreig. Semua murid sudah selesai. Luffy masih ada 3 nomor lagi.

* * *

*barisan angsa mencari mati*

SMA Grand Line. Sanji, Ujang, Zoro dan Inomori lagi ngobrol tentang heroicnya kelas mereka (sepertinya bukan betapa heroicnya. Tetapi, betapa pengacau dan begonia kelas mereka.)

Sanji : kalau kata ku…kelas kita sangat hebat.

Zoro : apanya yang hebat?

Sanji : cewek-cewek nya.

Ujang : Sanji-san mau selingkuh?!

Sanji : dodol! Ya enggak lah! Mereka kalo ngejerit tuh sampe kedengeran 2 gedung.

Zoro : iya juga sih..

Inomori : jangan salah dulu. Saya juga teriaknya bagus!

Sanji : coba!

Inomori : oh-~~

Sanji : ….kamu suara tenor Nom?

Inomori : iya…(?)

Kohza : lagi senang-senang, yah?

Sanji : jangan-jangan Cuma kita aja yang cowok di kelas…

Zoro : iya-yah…

Ujang : ada 10 cowok dan ada 13 cewek.

Inomori : sepertinya cowok benar-benar harus ngalah sama cewek…

Kohza teu di waro (artinya tidak didengar atau tidak diketahui keberadaannya.) ini adalah sebuah penghinaan besar bagi Kohza.

Kohza : WOOOOOOOOOOIII!!!!!! Kecoak!

Sanji : MANA?!?!

Inomori : aku takut!

Zoro : grrr… kalian ini .. kita disebut kecoak tahu!

Sanji : kamu! Kohza! Ngapain lo disini?!

Kohza : gangguin kalian tentunya.

Vivi : halo, Sanji-san~

Sanji : aku mau pipis dulu~

Vivi : tunggu! Aku ingin bicara padamu.

Sanji : ??? buruan!

Vivi : putusin Nami atau Nami mati?

Sanji : ntar dah…

Vivi : kalau tidak percaya. Tunggu jam pulangnya SMP Grand Line.

Sanji langsung bermuka pale. Dia langsung bingung. Kembali ke kelas dan bikin origami supaya stress nya ilang.

Note by Inomori : - yang bisa bikin stress kita menghilang adalah tangisan perempuan. Jika anda punya pacar atau anda adalah perempuan. Cobalah menangis di depan cowok anda. Kemungkinan cowok anda atau anda akan memeluk cewek atau anda.

Note by Zoro : -jangan ikutin apa yang dikatakan Mbok Inom pellet.

Note by Ujang : -buat ngilangin stress. Coba cekek kucing sampai mati. Dijamin stress nya gak bakalan hilang.

Sanji : Konsisten dong! Yang bener yang mana?!

Note by Zoro : -selametin Nami. Dia pacarnya eloe. Yang penting kamu harus bersikap seperti pria.

Sanji : akan saya ikuti.

* * *

*barisan bebek dikejar nini nini*

SMP Grand Line waktu istirahat. Kohza dan Vivi sudah siap nyulik Nami.

Nami, Usopp dan Luffy berjalan di depan gerbang. Kohza melempar karung tepat di atasnya dan menariknya lalu kabur.

Setelah kejadian tadi. Sanji datang.

Sanji : Luffy! Nami!

Nami : senpai!

Sanji : loh? Kok kamu ada disini?

Nami : ha?

Sanji : tadi kamu mau diculik si Kokong Kohza.

Nami : tunggu…. Usopp mana?!

Luffy : biarlah! Mungkin dia ke montir itu lagi!

Nami : bener juga yah. Dia pasti pulang kok.

Sanji : kalian berdua! Tunggu!

Luffy : ha?

Nami : nani?

Sanji : Nami kuantar pulang. Luffy! Kita kan sodara! Rumah kita kan sama. Kamu mau kemana?

Luffy nyadar kalo ia salah jalan.

Luffy : oh iya!

Akhirnya mereka pulang. Kecuali satu dianter. Bagaimana dengan hasil UAN nya yah?? Bakal diumumin 2 hari kemudian.

**To Be Continued**

OMAKE :

Usopp : dimana ini!?

Kohza : ciih…

Vivi : BODOH!! Kenapa nyulik Vinocio ini!?

Kohza : iya yah? Kenapa bisa? Padahal tepat diatas Nami…

Vivi : kulihat kamu ngelemparnya sambil merem!

Kohza : itu nyulik cara gaul!

END


	12. Chapter 12

Ternyata pegel juga duduk seharian di lantai… (ya iyalah!) apalagi pada saat mandiin kucing.

Ada yang nanya Inom itu .. kita liat ajalah Pendengar atau pemirsa atau pembaca atau *BLETAKKKK!!*

** Chapter 12**

** selamat tinggal realita.**

Pagi hari yang tenang. Sanji bangun lebih awal seperti biasa (bukannya suka telat yah? Tumben.. yah… mumpung hari libur UTS.).

UTS sudah, UAN sudah, Ujian kelulusan udah~ (masih jauh bak!). hehem! Dan kita baru saja mendapat telpon di pagi hari yang dingin ini. Cellphone Sanji berdering.

Setelah diangkat…

Sanji : haloh…?

Inomori : eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Sanji! Ketemuan nyoook~ sama Ujang sama Zoro!

Sanji : hah?!

Inomori : sekarang juga…

Tiba-tiba suara Inomori terdengar seperti sang penjemput ajal.

Sanji : i-iya! Dimana?!

Inomori : di Sofa and Coffee Café.

Sanji : o-oke… aku segera kesana.

Sanji menutup telpon nya dan segera kesana. Jangan kuwatir~ Sanji udah mandi tapi belom ganti baju.

Gue : Cutt!!! Balik lagi! Ganti baju mu! Duasar anak selokan!!

Sanji : oh, iya! Heheheh~ *blushing*

*Back again…*

Sanji berlari menuju Sofa dan Kopi Kape. Jalan 9 meter naik lalu naik angkot 9 kali. Nyampe di jalan jakarta~

Sanji : huf… huff… Inomori! Ujang! Zoro! En… sopo iki?

Vivi : masa gak kenal?!

Sanji : oh… dadah~

Inomori narik kerahnya Sanji.

Inomori : Oh no You Don't!!

Sanji : mau apa sih?

Ujang : Katering!

Zoro : Gathering, dodol!

Sanji : oh…

Inomori : bentar lagi kan ada kedatangan murid baru. Katanya sekolah mau ngadain festival.

Sanji : MOS?

Inomori : semacamnya.

Zoro : kepala sekolah kita bukan penyiksa hewan ternak.

Vivi : hewan ternak?

Zoro : kite-kite tuh hewan ternak yang belum mateng.

Sanji : betul. Kepsek kita kan gak suka sesuatu yang berbau mengancam.

Ujang : Kepsek kita cengeng!

Sanji : …..betul juga yah~

Zoro : menurut mu…

Ujang : oh! Marry me Inomori-san!!

Inomori : Saya Cowok!!

Vivi : gimana kalau kita voting aja.

Inomori : aku ingin ruang kita penuh dengan komik!

Zoro : jangan! Kayak Dojo!

Vivi : Romatic Session~

Ujang : Rumah makan sunda!!

Sanji : ……

Zoro : kamu apa san?

Sanji : hmmm….

Ujang : ……………?

Sanji : Maid Café~

*GUBRAGH!!*

Sanji : just kidding…

Vivi : yang bener dong! Aku gak mau!

Inomori : sebaiknya kita ngocok aja?

Zoro : setuju.

Semua orang yang ikut gathering ini menulis nama dirinya lalu masukin ke dalam kotak-kocok.

Selesai…

Inomori : baiklah. Saya Otakuzone. Vivi Romantic Thingie. Zoro Dojo. Ujang RMS. Sanji Maid Café.

*kocococococococococok*

*plung!*

……

Inomori : tidak mungkin!!

Zoro : mati aku, mati aku!

Ujang : kelihatanya seru~

Sanji : apaan?

Inomori : you! You! Yang bener dong! Masa harus Maid Café sih?!

Sanji : jadi saya yang menang?

Inomori : ulang!

Zoro : tidak ada pengulangan!!

Vivi : peraturannya apa, Sanji?

Sanji : gini. Cewek pake baju butler. Cowok pake baju maid, terkecuali aku.

Zoro : EEEEEEEEEH!?!?

Sanji : aku kan cheff nya!

Ujang : . . . . . .

Inomori : kasian Ujang.. udan mukanya mirip Ivancov, pake baju maid…

Sanji : bagaimana Ujang? Eh.. Ujang ngapain disini?

Ujang : ikut-ikutan aja~

Sanji : bukannya Ujang beda kelas, yah?

Ujang : temen-temen ku gak nerima aku!

Sanji : ooh.. kasian…

Zoro : begitulah.

Inomori : baiklah! Aku dan Zoro cari kostum buat anak-anak cowoknya!

Zoro : EEEEEEEEEEH!?!?

Sanji : oke.

Vivi : kalau jadi butler Cuman kemeja dan jas dan trousers, bukan?

Sanji : simple tapi mahal.

Vivi : tenang~ aku kan ada Kohza-kun~

Sanji : cih…

Zoro : sepertinya kalian berbaikan.

Sanji & Vivi : NEVER!!

Zoro : kalian seharusnya ditakdirkan untuk pacaran!

Sanji : Zoro….!

Vivi : benar!

Sanji : what?! Gak mau! Gak mau! Gak mau!

Tiba-tiba… Eclipse datang….

Nami : ………………………………………………………………………………

Sanji : ajal menjemputku…!

Nami : senpai~ disini kau~

Nami meluk-meluk Sanji. Zoro motret mereka berdua. Inomori dan Ujang senyum-senyum gajek. Vivi? Kalian udah tahu gimana perasaannya kok~

Nami : oh! Aku buat ini untuk senpai!

Sanji : apaan?

Nami : tada! Celana dalem!

Sanji : *Blushing* etto! Etto! Ettoo!!

Zoro : oooo?

Inomori & Ujang : ooooooooo~

Sanji : Inomori! Ujang! Hentai!!!

Nami : ada lagi~ tada~ kaos!

Vivi : wa-waaah~ kerennya~

Sanji : *stare at Vivi*

Vivi : kenapa?

Nami : aku akan segera kembali!

Sesaat Nami pergi ke belakang….

Sanji : Carmuk….

Vivi : he?

Sanji : Cari Muka.

Vivi : *grrrrr*

Nami pun kembali membawa banyak kantong belanjaan. Wah...! Nami punya gold card tuh! Tapi sayangnya… Nami kan Pelit. Betul gak?

Tapi, kalo ke cowoknya sendiri mah.. *Pletak*

Nami : aku bawain kostum cheff dan baju butler buat Vivi-senpai. 3 baju maid untuk Zoro, Ujang dan Inomori-senpai!

Inomori : *mangap*

Zoro : *mangap*

Ujang : Arigatou~ Nami-chwaaaan~

Sanji : kau bisa tahu problem kita dari mana?

Nami : aku dengar semuanya dengan mata kepala ku sendiri.

Sanji : oh goodness.. berarti kau..

Nami : mendengar? Tentu! Tapi tidak apa-apa! Aku sangat marah!!!

Sanji : GOMMENASAII!!

Perasaan si Ujang jadi keliatan seperti Sanji sewaktu Lope-Lope modenya…

Lama di Sofa and coffee. Sanji pun pulang membawa souvenir dari Nami. Pulang-pulang palingan langsung dimarahin nyokap.

Dirumah.. Luffy duduk nonton Dora the Explorer versi Ero nya. Robin nyuci piring seperti biasa. Franky baca Koran tapi kebalik *udh kebiasaan*. Brook baca buku tentang Biola. Eh… tentang 1000 cara bikin orang ngakak, deng!

Sanji lalu menyimpan barang-barangnya dekat meja telepon lalu duduk di meja makan.

Sanji : hah… capek..

Luffy : Okasan! Lihat! Celana dalem Oniichan!

Sanji : eek!! Luffy!!!!!!!!!

Robin : …anak ku…?! Anak ku!! Celana dalemnya Hello kitty!?!?

Sanji : itu! Itu! Itu! Bukan punya ku! Tapi! Punya Paman!

Brook : he?

Robin : BROOOOOOOK!!!

Robin melompat dan langsung nampol, nabok, nendang si Brook.

Sanji : jangan liat barang orang tanpa seizinnya!

Luffy : Gommenasai…

Franky : iiih! Lucu deh! Buat Otousan, yah! Sanji!

Sanji : oh! Boleh! XD

Robin : sejak kapan suami ku jadi bencong!?

Franky : Hello Kitty kan favorit ku sejak aku kecil~

Robin : WHAD?!

Robin mengganti posisi. Sekarang Franky yang kena.

Brook : yo-hohohohohoho~ walau Robin-san memukul ku, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah bonyok… itu karena aku tidak punya daging! Yohohohoho! Skull Joke!

Luffy : Skull joke!

Sanji : males…

Hari pun berganti malam. Hari ini dihiasi oleh penyiksaan Franky.

Bagaimana untuk hari realita?

Keesokan hari di saat festival…

Sanji : Wakakakak! Ujang lucu! Imut!

Ujang : benarkah?

Zoro : aku terlihat seperti waria…

Inomori : emang..*sweatdropped*

Yah! Realita ini dibuat oleh si bule kampret Sanji! Kenapa lagi musti cowok yang pake baju maid! (kalo cowoknya bermuka shota dan gak berotot… awwwwww!! Kawaiii!!! XD)

Cewek-ceweknya bisa dibilang cantik x cakep.

Sanji : nah! Sebelum ada pelanggan! Kita buat resepnya dulu!

Ujang : makanan sunda!

Inomori : gak cocok! Makanan perancis!

Zoro : aku cinta sama bangsa ku sendiri. Mendingan sushi!

Sanji : lebih baik masakan khas papua.

*hening*

Sanji : oke-oke! Inomori menang!

Inomori : Yuhui~

Zoro : seneng dia!

2 jam kemudian….

Vivi : Sanji! Sampai sekarang belum ada pelanggan!!

Sanji : masih jam 6 pagi ya iyalah!

5 jam kemudian…

Sanji : haik! Dozo!

Zoro : grrr… roknya kependekan…

Inomori : nyaaan~ mau pesan apa? Eike bawakan~

Ujang : ne ne! aku minta French dorian!

Sanji : Yoi!

Vivi : . . . . . . .

Inomori dalam waktu luang, langsung berbisik kepada Zoro.

Inomori : Zoro…

Zoro : ha?

Inomori : si Vivi pemales…!

Zoro : iya.. dari tadi kerjanya Cuma duduk sambil mandang pengunjung.

Inomori : kita bilangin aja ke ketua kita.

Zoro : kamu kan KM nya..! Dodol..!

Inomori : maksud saya Sanji..!

Zoro : nanti Sanji bisa…

Sanji : ………………………………………………..

Inomori : eeeek! Me and my big mouth!

Zoro : balik kerja!

Sanji langsung menarik kedua kerah anak-anak penggosip ini.

Sanji : ngomongin apa tadi? *dengan nada iblis.*

Inomori : i…i…i…

Sanji : pisau pemotong ayam ini akan menjadi jawaban.. Inomori.

Inomori : Kyah!! Vivi-san sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan air keringat!!

Sanji : aku suruh dia jadi security.

Inomori : o-oooh! Begitukah!?

Sanji : jangan suka membuat desas-desus tanpa ada kenyataannya.

Zoro : betul itu! Nah! Sanji! Lepasin saya! Saya kena asma!!

Sanji : maaf..

*bruk*

Ketiga orang ini kembali bekerja.

5 jam kemudian. Waktunya untuk tutup. Tapi.. aku beri sedikit humor agar pulang-pulang tidak lesu!

Nami : senpai!

Sanji : hey!

Nami : tebak-tebak!

Sanji : apa?

Nami : aku dan Luffy keterima disini!

Sanji : benarkah!? Sugoi!

Nami : yay!

Vivi : ehem…!

Sanji : aku gak usah jauh-jauh jemput kalo begitu!

Nami : ….

Sanji : it was a joke! Aku senang kau berada disini!

Nami : senpai! Aku cint—

Sanji : nanti aja!!!

Inomori : disini ada game!

Ujang : kita main game yuuk~

Inomori : haah! 3 kursi tersedia untuk cowok! 3 kursi tersedia untuk cewek!

Semua langsung sweatdropped.

Sanji dengan cepat menduduki bagian cowok. Diikuti Inomori dan Ujang. Sisanya Zoro, Nami dan Vivi.

Zoro : gak adil!

Nami : Zoro-senpai waria!

Zoro : diem lo Pel—

Sanji : ……*glaring*

Zoro : pe-pe-perempuan?!

Nami : apa itu?!

Ujang : sudah-sudah! Kita mulai!

*hening*

Inomori : Vivi-chan? Diantara kita, kau suka yang mana?

Vivi : gak ada!

Inomori : harus jujur~

Vivi : Sanji-san…

Sanji : kamu masih belum nyerah?

Vivi : belum.

Nami : diantara kita kau suka siapa? Inomori-senpai?

Inomori : well… sejujurnya saya suka dengan anda.. nona Nami.

Sanji : jangan dengar apa yang dia katakan.

Nami : oh…

Sanji : kalau kau Zoro?

Zoro : *dengan suara cewek moe* ehem! Ya… jadi.. sebenarnya~ saya berterima kasih dengan anda—IDIOTA!! Saya lebih suka kamu! Dodol!!

Sanji : owh…owh! Owh!

Nami : tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!

(pasangan yaoi favorit ku. SaxZo.)

Sanji : udah ah! Udah sore! Tak ganti baju dulu terus nganter Nami pulang.

Nami : senpaaaaai~ aku ikut~

Sanji : TIDAAAAAAK!!!

**To Be Continued**

Apa yang akan terjadi di episode berikutnya? Senior Sanji dengan freshman yang autis? (satu orang anak autis! Ehehe!)


	13. Chapter 13

Ga ada ujan, udh mos lagi (kyknya ini sekolah, sekolah swasta… tapi tulisannya negri. Gimana iki person nya *pake logat jawa*)

Pemirsa Radio FF AM, kita lanjoetkan kemerdekaan kita! Merdeka! Hidup! Apa yah..? oh! Ga jadi deng…

**Chapter 13**

** Go Femme. Lose Homme.**

Pagi hari di sekolah SMA Grand Line.. (MWAHAHAHAHHA! Selamat tinggal SMP Grand Line! XDD). Luffy yang sudah ada di depan gerbang, berharap dapat masuk ke dalam (padahal baru jam 6 pagi loh. SMA Grand Line bukanya jam 8.)

1 ½ jam kemudian… semua murid SMA termasuk sang kakak datang. Ditemani seorang cewe idamannya.

Luffy melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan menyapa mereka berdua.

Luffy : Sanji! Nami!

Sanji : sejak kapan kamu ada disini?

Luffy : jam 6!

*BLETAK!*

Nami : pagi teuing!

Kembali kita disapa oleh Pak Inom sama Ivancov! *Loh?* Ujang makin lama mukanya makin mirip Ivancov! Tetapi, anehnya Sanji tidak merasa jijik ato perasaan negative terhadap Ujang(Dulu mah iya…).

Zoro yang tertangkap basah, menguap lebar-lebar—tunggu.. kita replay dengan slow motion mode….

*dilihat Zoro berjalan pelan sambil menguap lebar… ada lebah masuk ke mulutnya..*

*REPLAY SELESAI*

Zoro : OHOK!

* * *

Jam 8. Mos datang, para pendatang menyiapkan batu nisan nya masing-masing.

Di kelas 10-G, kelas Luffy dan Nami. Di MOS oleh sang anggota OSIS. Sayangnya Sanji kagak ikutan OSIS. Alesannya males.

OSIS 1 : BERDIRI! GERAK!

*semua berdiri..*

OSIS 2 : selamat datang di SMA Grand Line! Kalian tahu kalian ini siapa?

Luffy : Tukang Ojek!

*Hening*

Luffy : ya enggak lah! Kami adalah para penerus siswa-siswi SMA Grand line yang mempunyai tujuan emas!

OSIS 2 dan OSIS 1 berbisik..

OSIS 2 : ..Oh my goodness Sh**! Kenapa dia bias tahu!

OSIS 1 : jangan salahin saya! Salahin ketuanya dong!

Nami : kalian cepetan dong!

OSIS 2 : ehem! Baiklah! Bagus untuk anda! Dan sekarang…

OSIS 1 : ceritakan hal-hal selama kalian di hari bebas!

OSIS : dari si tukang ojek! Bagaimana dengan mu?

Luffy : aku tinggal di rumah.

OSIS 2 : ngapain aja dirumah.

Luffy : 24 jam nonstop main The Sims 3 Adventure, Mbak!

OSIS : M-M-Mbak?

OSIS : kamu! Cewek! Ngapain aja?

Nami : pacaran kak..

OSIS 1 : sama siapa?

Nami : ehm… Kakak tahu kakak kelas 13-F, nggak?

OSIS 1 : tahu. Tapi kayak gimana?

Nami : yang rambutnya kuning! Dia keren! Kadang tiis orangnya! Pinter pula!

OSIS 1 : Lu! Lu! Lu! Lu!

Nami : iya!

OSIS 1 : Ki! Ini orang yang pacaran sama si Sanji itu loh!

OSIS 2 : MASA? KILL! SANJI MILIK KUU!

Nami : silahkan—

Tiba-tiba aura gelap mengelilingi ruang ini. Suer, bukan punya Nami atau Luffy. Bahkan semua murid di kelas ini.

*tok-Tok*

OSIS 1 : buka!

Sanji : ….mau ngasihin ini kepada anggota OSIS yang telah berencana membunuh kekasih ku……

OSIS 2 : Sankyuu~

Sanji pun pergi.

OSIS 2 : eh..? barusan tuh Sanji?

OSIS 1 : I-I-I-Iye.

OSIS 2 : tadi dia ngomong apa?

OSIS 1 : *Sensor*

OSIS 2 : APA? Ehem… bae weh lah! Diemin aje!

Sebentar lagi Istirahat. Namun, semua murid ini disuruh bikin yell-yell untuk kelas ini. Ada satu murid yang ditonjok sama OSIS 1.. wess…

* * *

Jam 10. Waktunya showtime! Ditonton oleh para senior.. inilah! Yell-yell dari setiap kelas 10!

Urutan ini acak.. supaya cepet, kita langsung sambut kelas 10-G!

*menarik nafas*

_Menarilah dan terus tertawa~ walau dunia seperti neraka~ bersyukurlah pada sang dewa~ cinta kita di dunia~_

_1,2,3,4! _

_Marilah kita berseru! Demi kelas 10-G! walau badai menghadang~ 10-G tak pernah jatuh~_

_Ayo maju!_

_10-G!_

_Terjang, serang!_

_10-G!_

_Menuju UAN! Tak akan terkalahkan! 10-G! _

_Marilah!_

_10-G!_

_Ayolah!_

_10-G!_

_Marilah kita berseru! 10-G!_

Tiba-tiba Sanji berbisik ke Inomori..

Sanji : perasaan bagian yang Ayo maju sampai 10-G yang akhir.. nadanya kayak…

Inomori : Heli, guk guk guk! Kemari, Guk guk guk! Gitu?

Sanji : iya bener! Wah! Mantap! Saya mau donlot!

Inomori : sinting lu San..

Lagunya pun selesai. Semua bertepuk tangan.

Males nerusin yang laennya. Kita skip jadi ke jam 11.

Jam 11. Waktunya pesan penting dari guru-guru.

Bu Miras : nah, *hic* anagh-anagh.. kita harus menjadi orang yang-- *hic* sukses. Jangan minum miras dan jangan menggunakan narkoba, *hic*.

Tiba-tiba Bu guru itu langsung minum MIRAS yang ada di tasnya. Semua murid sweatdropped.

Guru kedua.

Pak Marlboro : anak-anak! Siapa yang diantara kalian yang merokok?

Semua pada nunjuk ke Pak Marlboro.

Pak Marlboro : loh? Kok saya?

Nami : kan bapak ngerokok. Mana rokoknya bau jengkol!

Pak Marlboro : oh, iya.. barusan saya makan siang pake jengkol mentah..

Guru ketiga..

Bu Ci at : walaupun kalian banyak makan! Kalian jangan sampe gendut kayak saya!

Luffy : Nami… coba sambungin nama bu ci at..!

Nami : buciat.

Luffy : Wakakakkakaakaak!

*BLETAK!*

Bu Ci at : kurang ajar omongan kamu itu nak!

Guru ke empat..

Pak Eseleo : Pagi anak-anak~

Semua murid : Pagi pak~

Pak Eseleo : Sehat?

Semua murid : Sehat~

Pak Eseleo : waaaah~ seneng atuh! Nah! Saya Pak Eseleo! Nickname nya Kesereo-san!

Luffy : Pak! Kalo keseleo pake?

Pak Eseleo : Pake! Panadol Extra! *bahasa medok jawa*

Nami : kalo… Mens?

Pak Eseleo : Pake! Kiryanti-chan! *bahasa medok jawa*

*hening*

Nami : pssst! Ni orang guru apa sih?

Luffy : kayaknya guru spesialis promosi iklan. Weeeeks! Kayaknya kita bisa belajar cara bikin iklan di tv!

Pak Eseleo : Saya ini guru Olahraga kalian!

Selesai.. waktunya pulang.

* * *

Nami berencana untuk ikut Luffy ke rumahnya. Ternyata! Ternyata! Ternyata pendengar—penglihat-penglihat kita! Sanji tengah bermabuk-mabukan bersama dengan ayahanda Franky!

Tidak salah lagi! Ternyata minuman yang mereka minum adalah.. 2 botol Cuca Cula! *gubragh*

Penglihat! (pengganti dari pendengar sama pemirsa) marilah kita melihat cuplikan ini…

Sanji : LUFFY! XD

Franky : TADAIMAA!

Sanji : etto… Okaerinasai..

Franky : TADAIMAAA!

Sanji : *napol jidat sendiri*

Brook : ohohoho~ senangnya.. bisa mendengar sambutan selamat datang kembali.. oh.. aku rindu… tetapi, saya ini kan hantu! Mana mungkin saya punya telinga! Dibalik rambut kribo ini hanyalah lubang bolong tanpa daun telinga! Yohohohohoohoo! Skull Joke!

Luffy : Skull Joke!

Sanji : haha! Entah kenapa saya males…

Nami : Robin sensei! Mau dibantu masaknya?

Robin : hontou ni? Ooh~ manis sekali kau~

Luffy : tumben kau manis, Nam.

*DJITAK*

Nami : Suka-suka ku dong!

Sanji : that sweet little tone… jangan-jangan kau ngambil kata-kata itu dari iklan…

Nami : aah! Sudahlah! Pervert!

Robin : Sanji.. kita bisa bicara sebentar gak?

Sanji : he?

Robin : Now!

Sanji langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan langsung ngikutin sang Ibunda.

* * *

Di teras..

Robin : Sanji.. walau waktu masih lama, tapi Okasan kagum.

Sanji : hmm?

Robin : beberapa tahun Okasan bekerja di dinas pendidikan. Nga borojol weh kalian berdua.

Sanji : maaf.. Nga borojol teh?

Robin : Ngelahirin! Dodol!

Sanji : ooh.. trus-trus?

Robin : nilai IPA mu bagus na wek edan! *bahasa medok jawa*

Sanji : hontou?

Robin : bahasanya kurang.. nak.. 10 tahun lagi.. kamu dah nikah.. Ceweknya manis, baik, pinter lagi! Okasan seneng deh! Kita kawin aja yah nak?

Sanji : OKASAN kok jadi gitu! Gak mau! Batal Saum saya!

Robin : iiih.. orang Cuma bercanda! Gini loh yah! Pokoknya selesai Kuliah kamu! Langsung KAWIN! Saya sudah merestui kamu pacaran sama Nami-chan itu!

*Batal Kawin –sundanese version-*

_Kawin! Kawin! Minggu poe Abdi Kawin! Kawin! Isuk Abdi geus gaduh Garwa! _

_Kawin (eok)! Kawin (eok)! Isuk-isuk anggeus pindah~_

(maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang menyenangkan. Ini lagu saya yang buat ^^)

Sanji : ano! Okasan! Kau! Sudah mentarget semua ini!

Robin : iya.. sekilas.. kamu ingat waktu San-chan berumur 5 tahun pada saat musim panas bersama nenek?

Sanji : iya… ingat.

*MEMORIES MODE*

Little Sanji : Obachan, Obachan! Mitte mitte! TONGGERET desu ka? *medok jawa pas di TONGGERET*

Nenek Olivia : iya. Tonggeret-chan mau dikasih rice cake?

Sanji : un! Mungkin aja suka!

*MEMORIES MODE OFF*

Sanji : aku dulu bego banget yah?

Robin : banget.

Sanji : bagus yah Okasan ngomongnya!

Robin : hahahahah!

Luffy : Okasan! Kebakaran!

Nami : Gommenasai!

Sanji : ayiyiyiy…

**-To Be Continued-**

NOTE : Maaf untuk lama upload nya. Gara-gara sibuk sama pusing nyari IDE. Eh? Ide mah kagak kemana-mana kan? Tapi, semua orang berbeda.

Kalo gak kberatan, story nya mau diloncatin ke UAN kelas 3, trus nyampe ke kuliah ajah. Hmm.. tp kyknya kurang yah? Paling 3 ato 5 Chap lg. ^^

Hope you're not bored. Ceriakan harimu bersama Koko Krunch! XD


	14. Chapter 14

Mwhahahahah *Batuk* ehm.. saya baru saja melihat ada babi terbang.. (gak bisa disambungin kata2 nya.. soalnya ska error pas di FF nya.) mari.. kita lanjutkan pelajaran spelling oleh Bu Ci at.

**Chapter 14**

** Luffy's Heart Confession.**

Hari Kebangkitan nasional. Kelas 10-G, Kembali disuruh bikin yel-yel (nih MOS kapan selesei nya?). sebentar, kita lihat cuplikan kelas senior..

Sanji : hoaaaaaaahyeeehm..

Inomori : ntar kalo nguap lebar-lebar bisa mandul loh..

Sanji : Beneran?

Inomori : Katro! Yang kaya begituan di percaya!

Sanji : *gerutu*

Zoro : hehehehee..

Sanji : apaan sih lo cekikikan! Mau? Gue bunuh?

Zoro : hehehe.. ehe… no.

Cuplikan selesai..

* * *

Kelas 10-G.

Disini sedang ada pelajaran Bu Ci at. Pelajaran spelling (eh… Bu Ci at teh.. guru apa yah? *lupa*).

Bu Ci at : nah anak-anak! Mari kita belajar spelling!

Semua murid : Haik!

Bu Ci at : nah.. ini A, B, C, D, E, F, G! *bahasa medok jawa*

Luffy : Bu! Bagaimana kalau semua Setuden-- *maksud Student* nya di tes spelling bu!

Bu Ci at : Benar! Yu pintar Luffy! Dimulai dari sana! Kamu! Coba spell kalimat.. "Where".

Murid 1 : W-e-re.

Bu Ci at : nilainya 0! Kamu! Kalimat "Name"

Murid 2 : N-a-m-e

Bu Ci at : 90! Kamu putri! "Caleidoscope"!

Nami : C-a-l-e-i-uuuh… d-o-s-c-o-p-e.

Bu Ci at : 85! Putra! "Bubukbelur"!

Murid 3 : B-u-b-u-k-b-e eeehmmmmm… ga tahu lagi bu..

Bu Ci at : 40! Kamu, nak Luffy! "Advertising!"!

Luffy : A-d-v-e-r-t-i-s-i-n-g-!

Bu Ci at : Bagus! 100!

Nami : psst..

Luffy : ne?

Nami : licik. Lo nyontek.

Luffy : tehehehehe~

Nami : Bu! Luffy nyontek!

Bu Ci at : WAPA!

Luffy : huss! Jadi weh jantungan!

Eheheh.. kasian Bu Ci at..

Anyways, kita ke skip ke waktu saat sebelum yell-yell..

* * *

Dipandu oleh Kakak senpai Sanji! Wahahahahah! Ditemani oleh Mbak Inomori, Zoro dan Ivancov! Eh? Ivan? Bukan itu! Si Ujang! XD *digebuk massa*

Sanji tengah buka-buka buku "kumpulan lagu-lagu nasional". Inomori lagi nge tes Pianikanya. Zoro? Tidur. Ujang nulis-nulis gak jelas di papan tulis.

Luffy : Oi! Sanji! Dah ketemu blom?

KM : Hus! Dia kan senpai! Panggil Sanji-senpai dong!

Sanji : tuh KM suruh diem apa Luf?

Luffy : Heli! Diem! Guk guk!

KM : URUSAI!

Luffy digebuk KM sama bendahara.

Sanji : wah, wah, wah..

Inomori : nah! Pianikanya udah di setel!

Sanji : emang gitar? Zoro! Kamu dapet apa—

Zoro : *ngorok*

Sanji : *menghela nafas* ! Ujang! Hoi! Gak boleh nulis-nulis yang kayak begituan!

Ujang ternyata nulis "Sanji-senpai x Nami-chwan" 20 kalimat di seluruh papan tulis.

Ujang : he? Da emang bener—

Sanji : heee! Kamu teh! Hapus!

Semua murid : Ciiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Nami!

Nami : apaan sih..?

Sanji : TENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! Ehem.. saya bakal edit lagu Ibu Kartini.

WakKM : Di gimanain senpai?

Sanji : hmm.. gak jadi deng… ah! Gini dulu! Kita puisi dulu.. baru yell-yell.

Inomori : setuju!

Zoro : kagak..

Ujang : setuju!

Luffy : setuju!

Semua murid : Kagak!

Sanji : berarti yang dikit yang menang. Hmm.. Nami.. bantuin lah.

Nami : Eh? Tuh! Zoro! Dia gak ngelakuin apa-apa!

Sanji : Zoro, dari tadi engkau tidur melulu! Kapan mau bantu kite *bahasa medok Batak*

Zoro : _Bangun pemudi pemuda Indonesia. Tangan bajumu singsingkan untuk negara  
. Masa yang akan datang kewajibanmu lah. Menjadi tanggunganmu terhadap nusa. Menjadi tanggunganmu terhadap nusa. _Semua di fortissimo. Titik.

Sanji : Weeees! Hebat lo Zor!

Zoro : udah?

Sanji : ada sukarelawan? Ada yang suaranya besar disini?

KM : Tono! Si blackie!

Sanji : Ton! Ka dieu!

Tono : ya, senpai?

Sanji : coba.. kamu ucapin puisi barusan. Pake hati kamu yang semangat!

Tono : ehm… BANGUN PEMUDI PEMUDA INDONESIA! TANGAN BAJUMU SINGSINGKAN UNTUK NEGARA! Gitu senpai?

Sanji : Bagus! Kamu yang baca puisi ntar.

Inomori : nah! Untuk yell-yell nya.. hemm..

Ujang : _Dengan seluruh~ angkasa raya memuji pahlawan negara~ Betapa hatiku takkan pilu.. Telah gugur pahlawanku Betapa hatiku takkan sedih, Hamba ditinggal sendiri. Disini kami! Berdiri! Menuju masa depan yang lebih makmur!_

Inomori : _Indonesia! Merdeka! Untuk masa depan yang makmur!_

Sanji : nah~ begitu~

Ini Negara jepun ato Indo? Blasteran semua kali ye? Ah.. semua ini hanya dunia karangan.

Nami : Senpai! Pertamanya Puisi yang dibacain sama Tono. Terus Tono langsung bilang Dengan Seluruh Angkasa raya memuji pahlawan Negara, sampe habis. Terus kita langsung Indonesia! Merdeka!

Sanji : setujoe berat dengan andha! *logat jadoel*

Zoro : he? Udah?

Inomori : oke! Sebentar lagi kita akan mulai kontes! Semua harap ke lapangan!

Tiba-tiba…

Voice : ya! Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh kelas 10-D! selamat untuk kelas 10-D!

Sanji : ……………….

Inomori : SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Sanji : don't blame me! *ngelirik ke semua murid.*

Murid 5 : kok? Ngelirik ke kita?

Semua murid : Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Kakak belagu!

Sanji : oi! Saya bisa laporin ke kepsek!

Semua murid : biarin! Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Sanji : *napol jidat sendiri* ah! R-R-R—

Inomori : ehm!

Ujang : oh! Selamat siang Bu Robin!

Robin : …selamat siang… 10-G.

Luffy : Okasan!

Semua murid : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Robin : berani-beraninya kalian bilang BELAGU ke anak kesayangan Bu guru! Dan pada temennya yang sangat saya sayangi! Kalian semua anak-anak Koerang Ajar!

KM : Tuh! Salah kalian semua! Kecuali Nami sama Luffy! Saya mah gak ikutan!

Murid 7 : heeee! Kamu juga ikut HUUUUUUUU! Tadi!

KM : siapa bilang?

Semua murid : KM bohong!

wakKM : emang? Bu? Anak ibu yang depan?

Robin : Ini *menunjuk Luffy* sama ini *menunjuk Sanji*

Murid 11 : alah..

Murid 8 : kumaha atuh…?

Murid 2 : tong salahkeun aing..!

Robin : Jangan ada yang cipika-cipiki! Kalian semua! Di HUKUM!

* * *

Di lapangan yang PANAS dan lebar. Semua murid kelas 10-G dijemur dan di tertawai oleh SEMUA kelas di SMA Grand Line.

Eh? Kok? Sanji, Inomori, Ujang sama Zoro ikut dijemur?

Zoro : gara-gara nyokap lo itu! Kita jadi ikut dijemur, Tahu!

Sanji : SALAHIN UJANG! Dia yang nulis gak jelas di depan papan tulis!

Ujang : Hiks… Gommenasai..!

Inomori : sudah-sudah…

Nami : senpai..? kamu pusing gak?

Sanji : aaah.. begini mah udah biasa neng.

Nami : aku.. gak.. kuat lagi…

Nami pun Pingsan.

Sanji : oi! Nami! A-Aku ke UKS dulu!

Sanji menggendong Nami menuju UKS.. sementara! Murid yang dijemur..

Semua murid 10-G : Adeeeeeeuuuuuuuuh~ Namiiii~

Luffy : Andaikan saya di kaya gituin..

KM : MIMPI! Kaleeeeeeeeeeee~

Semua murid 10-G : Wuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Luffy : oi! Saya punya ide!

KM : apa?

Luffy : sini-sini…

Luffy membisikan rencananya kepada KM.

5 menit kemudian…

KM : Oke.. kita pura-pura pusing. Semua goyang badan…!

Semua murid mulai menggesture layaknya orang yang hendak pingsan. Inomori dan Ujang menonton mereka dengan pandangan bengong.

Semua murid pun.. BLASSSTTT! Gubrak Kabeh!

Zoro : oi!oi! kenapa ini semua? *bahasa medok Batak*

Inomori : gak tahu…

Ujang : mendingan kita pergi aja. Waktunya udah abis kok.

Inomori : oke. Hei! Kalian! Waktunya udah abis! Sana jajan!

Sia-sia mereka melakukan pura-pura pingsan di saat waktu sudah habis. Ckckckck…

Luffy : sepertinya gagal~

KM : Timing yang tepat!

Inomori dari jauh : WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEh! Kalian mau aje diboongin! *logat bencong*

KM : LUFFY!

Luffy : AMPUUUN!

* * *

Di ruang UKS.. Sanji menemani Nami yang tengah pingsan itu.

Sanji : …kapan kau mau bangun?

Nami : hmm?

Sanji : Nami? Kamu gak apa-apa kan?

Nami : gak apa-apa.

: Nami-chan istirahat dulu, nanti pelajaran diterusin lagi. Ibu mau permisi dulu.

Nami : iya. Arigatou, Sensei.

Sanji : hah.. Gommen.. dah membuat mu seperti ini.

Nami : gak apa-apa. Senpai.. aku mau jujur.

Sanji : hm? Jujur apa?

Nami : entah.. aku merasa sangat sakit di hati ku, jika senpai berada di sisi ku.

Sanji : …

Nami : sen..

Sanji : aku.. juga. Kita masih bisa seperti ini gak?

Nami : mungkin.

Tiba-tiba, semua suasana cinta, dihancurkan oleh..

Luffy : Sanji! Nami kau tidak apa-apa?

Nami : im fine.

Luffy : huh.. syukurlah..

Sanji : Luffy? Kamu lagi gak ada kerjaan kan?

Luffy : nope~

Sanji : oke. Jagain Nami dulu. Aku mau ke kelas dulu.

Luffy : Oke!

Sanji pun pergi menuju kelasnya. Luffy duduk di kursi.

Luffy tiba-tiba berpandangan tenang. Kayak yang mau nyatakan cinta gitu.

Nami membungkukan badan sedikit dan memiringkan kepala, wajah menatap ke arah Luffy.

Nami : Luff? Kamu gak apa-apa?

Luffy : gak apa-apa. Nami.. aku.. mau jujur sama kamu.

Nami : ya?

Luffy : hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu!

Nami : oke. Ada apa?

Luffy : selama ini… dari SMP kelas 1.. hingga SMA kelas 1. Aku..

Nami : Luffy! Kamu tahu kan aku dah punya pacar!

Luffy : aku ingin kamu denger aku dulu! Sebenarnya… aku… lapar.

*BLETAK*

Nami : APA-APAAN ITU!

Luffy : satu lagi. Aku… Suka sama Nami!

Nami : !

* * *

Di luar ruang UKS……….

Sanji : …………………………………………………………………………..Luffy..

Dari kejauhan.. ternyata ada yang mengintip!

Vivi : sebentar lagi, Nami akan putus! Sanji akan menjadi milik ku!

Kohza : yang, jangan lupakan cintaku padamu.

Vivi : iya, ya! Aku takkan melupakan mu.

Kohza : janji kau akan kembali kepada ku.

Vivi : Insyaallah. Kumaha engke weh.

Kohza : hweeeh…

Bagaimana kisah cinta Sanji dan perasaan kekeluargaan mereka?

**-To Be Continued-**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Filter.

**Grave of the Flies**

Suatu hari di jepang, tahun 2010..(?) hiduplah sebuah keluarga.. suatu ketika kota itu diserang oleh tentara sekutu. Membuat keluarga ini terpisah dari sang ibu dan sang ayah.. hanyalah seorang kakak dan adiknya.

Suatu ketika mereka harus tinggal bersama paman mereka. Tengkorak hidup, tapi bloon nya wong edan… seorang paman itu tidak punya seseorang, contoh : Istri.

Dia sering sakit (ya iyalah da Cuma tulang doang..) dan sang kakak harus rela mencari nafkah diusia yang sangat muda, 17 tahun (segitu mah udah bisa kerja, sayang).

Di siang hari di sawah... sang kakak menggendong sang adik, berjalan menuju rumah…

Luffy : Oniichan! Oniichan! Lihat!

Sanji : hmm? Ada apa?

Luffy : kupu-kupu!

Luffy.. anak yang masih bermuka tidak berdosa ini, masih bisa tertawa walau ia kehilangan sang ibu dan sang ayah.. tetapi, ia tidak sendirian. Ditemani kakak yang bermuka penuh dosa ini, pasti akan terus berbahagia, bersedih, bertengkar dan bla-bla-blah..

Sanji : ah, iya! Cantiknya!

Luffy : apa aku bisa seperti kupu-kupu disuatu hari nanti?

Sanji : tentu! Tapi, kamu harus mandi dulu nanti kalau kita sampai!

Luffy : horee!

Sesampainya dirumah.. ehem! Kita skip yang ini ya? Soalnya camera, handicam tidak diperbolehkan masuk.

* * *

Setelah mandi, sang kakak menyiapkan makanan. Beras hanya tinggal 9 ons dan lauk pauk hanya cabe dan kubis. Tak ada ikan, tak ada daging.. miskinnya..

Brook : yohohohoho~ Luffy, bagaimana tadi jalan-jalannya?

Luffy : Seru!

Brook : yohoho.. sangat senang rasanya.. hatiku sangat gembira… tapi! Saya tidak punya hati untuk nyerap racun! Yohohohoho! Skull—Ohok!

Sanji : Ojii! Udah jangan bikin lelucon lagi! Kamu kan lagi sakit!

Luffy : makan!

Sanji : iya, sebentar lagi.

Setelah masakan selesai.. Sang kakak mendapatkan nasi dan adiknya pula mendapatkan nasi. Sementara pamannya hanya dapat cabe dan kubis rebus. Itu juga setiap hari.

Pagi hari yang cerah.. Innalilahi.. paman brook telah meninggal.. gara-gara mencret lagi.. kedua bersaudara ini tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya.. mereka pergi ke suatu tempat, seperti gua.

Mereka bergotong-royong membuat sebuah rumah dari situ.

Sang kakak bekerja mencari makanan, sementara sang adik yang tidak berdosa ini bermain sendirian.

Tiba pada sore hari. Sang kakak akhirnya membawa pulang beras, lobak, telur ayam dan kentang. Akhirnya sang kakak langsung masak untuk makan malam.

Sanji : kakak akan bekerja keras demi Luffy.. supaya kita nanti punya rumah. Kita bisa tidur lebih nyaman.

Luffy : ne ne, Oniichan!

Sanji : hm?

Luffy : ambilkan aku sesuatu yang kecil dan beterbangan, dong!

Sanji : yah.. nanti akan kakak ambilkan.

Luffy : horee!

Sanji : eits! Makan dulu!

Keduanya pun makan malam bersama. Sesuai janji, sang kakak mencari.. sesuatu yang kecil dan beterbangan. Sang adik menunggu di tempat tidur sambil menjahit selimut.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Sanji : Aaah! Aku pulang!

Luffy : Oniichan! Bawakah?

Sanji : iya.. tidak terang, tapi lucu (?)

Luffy : wah! Matanya besar dan merah! Mereka lincah! Ooh! Ada yang warnanya hijau! Keren!

Sanji : (taulah.. ini binatang apa.. susah ditangkap tahu..!)

Luffy : keren! Bunyi sayapnya merdu!

Sanji : (buatku itu sangat berisik.. apalagi ni binatang membawa penyakit..)

Luffy : aku ngantuk..

Sanji : ya.. kita tidur yuk.

Mereka pun tertidur. Suara yang sangat mengganggu itu, terus membuat sang kakak kesal.

Tunggu.. ini skripsi nya seharusnya sang kakak mecari.. kunang-kunang, bukan? Kok malah laler yang dicari? Ah.. biarlah! Lebih keren nyari laler!

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Sanji : Luffy? Sedang apa?

Luffy : lalat-lalat yang sangat kucintai… mati.

Sanji : . . . ohh..

Luffy : kubuatkan kuburan untuk mereka. Aku janji aku akan terus mendoakan mereka.

Sanji : (lalat didoain…)

Sang kakak pun pergi mencari makanan. Sang adik terus mendoakan lalat-lalat itu.

3 hari.. Sang kakak tidak kembali.. apa yang ia lakukan. Sang adik tertidur lemas di tempat tidur.

Akhirnya, Sang kakak pulang. Tidak membawa makanan atau upah kerja. Melainkan bonyok dimukanya. Ternyata ia habis dipukuli oleh massa karena DIKIRA maling tomat. Tapi, akhirnya dilepas, karena para polisi itu tahu bahwa sang kakak ini adalah putra dari Raja dari bengkel terkenal.. akhirnya dilepas.

Sang kakak pun masuk. Ia juga sangat lemas.. ia melihat sang adik tertidur lemas.. detik-detik sebelum kematian sang adik..

Sanji : Luffy? Kamu kenapa?

Luffy : aku.. lapar..!

Sanji : akan.. aku akan cari makanan dulu.

Luffy : tunggu! Oniichan jangan pergi! Tinggalah bersamaku!

Sang kakak tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia pun menemani adiknya tidur.

Keesokan harinya.. sang kakak membawa jasad adiknya ke sebuah bukit dan membakar jasadnya. Tak ada harapan.. sang kakak sudah kurus kulintang, cungkring, tinggi pula.. disaat pembakaran hamper selesai. sang kakak tertidur di sebelah nya agak jauhan sedikit. Matanya mulai gelap.. semua padam.. ia pun tertidur.

Sanji : tak terasa.. waktu begitu cepat.. ternyata ada banyak cahaya dan bangunan yang setinggi langit. Iya kan? Luffy?

Luffy : un! Lebih baik daripada lalat-lalat yang aku kubur kemarin!

Sanji : etto.. ini sudah 15 tahun kemudian..

**TAMAT**

* * *

Ya! Bagaimana Chapter filternya para pembaca—Pendengar Radio FF AM? Terharu? Oh.. saya sangat! Sedih! Sampai-sampai 2 box tissue kuhabiskan! (lebay.. lebay!).

**The Disappearance of Sanji**

Pagi hari di SMA Grand Line. Duduk manis, tatapan kedepan, buku sudah siap. Itulah namanya murid berprestasi. Itulah Luffy ku sayang~

Duduk ala preman, tatapan menuju jendela, buku belum siap, baju tidak rapih. Itulah namanya murid nakal. ITULAH ciri khasnya Nami!

Pak Marlboro : nah anak-anak! Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran. Kalian bebas. Tetapi, jangan pulang.

Semua murid : horeeeeeeeeeee!

Pak Marlboro : aku pergi dulu, yah! Salam, Darlings~

Sejak kapan Pak Marlboro jadi bencong begini?

Disaat-saat bebas.. ternyata!

Sanji : selamat pagi anak-anak!

Semua murid : pagi kak!

Inomori : nah! Hari ini kita, anak kelas senior disuruh main sama kalian!

KM : beneran?

Sanji : iya, dunks!

Nami : bagus …

Sanji : ni satu cewek kenapa? Belum sarapan?

Nami : bukan itu .. (entah aku masih ingat apa kata-kata Luffy kemarin..)

Sanji : anu! Nona Orange mau kupinjam sebentar, tidak apa-apa?

Semua murid : Silahkan!

Inomori : Anak-anak!

Semua murid : apaa~?

Inomori : Iklan!

Semua murid : Tonjok kak Inomori!

Sebagian murid yang ada di depan pada nonjokin Inomori. Termasuk si Luffy.

* * *

Sanji membawa Nami ke sebuah tempat. Yakni, rooftop.

Mereka bermesra? Oh no! bukan-bukan.. ternyata mau ngomong sesuatu. Mereka serius amat seeh~

Sanji : entah.. aku merasa.. kita memang tidak seharusnya pacaran.

Nami : hm? Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?

Sanji : pergilah bersama Luffy. Aku tahu pasti kalian .. lebih.. aduh… gimana yah..? pokoknya kalian serasi!

Nami : senpai..? mendengar?

Sanji : IYA!

Kemarahan Sanji berkobar kemana-mana. Teriakan itu melukai hati Nami. Seperti disilet hatinya. Air mata mengalir di pipi kering Nami.

Sanji : maaf.. kita.. putus saja.

Sanji pergi meninggalkan seorang perempuan menangis. Tiba-tiba Luffy datang dengan wajah riang gembira.

Luffy : Nami~ are? Ada apa? Sanji?

Sanji terdiam dan menabrak bahu kiri Luffy.

Luffy : Nami..?

Nami : Luffy!

BGM : Last night, Good Night by Hatsune Miku.

Nami meluk Luffy. Luffy membiarkan bajunya basah oleh karena tangisan cewek yang ia sangat cintai.

Nami : aku rasa.. kita memang harusnya..

Luffy : jadi kamu terima!

Nami : iya!

Luffy : Yosh! Daisuki, Nami!

Luffy meluk Nami erat. Ia sangat gembira punya pacar. Heh.. bagaimana dengan Sanji?

Sanji : (Arigatou.. Soshite.. Sayonara..)

* * *

Sore hari pun datang. Luffy dan Nami menunggu Sanji di depan gerbang. Lama menunggu, Sanji tidak keluar-keluar. Hanya Zoro, Inomori dan Ujang yang keluar.

Luffy : Zoro-senpai! Lihat Oniisan, ga?

Zoro : Oniisan? Emang Luffy punya kakak?

Luffy : loh? Itu! Sanji! Sanji-niisan!

Nami : iya! Sanji-senpai dimana?

Inomori : kalian ngomongin siapa sih? Kita kagak kenal yang namanya… etto.. Sanji, Santo blah blah.. Ah! Gitu deh!

Nami : Ujang! Kamu kan sahabat terdekatnya Sanji! Dimana ia sekarang?

Ujang : Nami-chan.. Sanji itu siapa yah?

Luffy : kalian gak usah bohong! Pasti Sanji yang nyuruh kalian begini kan?

Zoro : heh nak! Sanji tuh siapa? Kita bener-bener kagak tahu tuh satu orang. Apa dia orgil? Apa dia murid sini? Apa dia tukang ojeg? Saya gak tahu.

Luffy : sonna! Sanji kan sahabat kalian bertiga!

Vivi : ada apaan?

Luffy : Vivi! Sanji dimana?

Vivi : Sanji? Hah? Siapa tuh?

Nami : ada yang gak beres..

Apa yang terjadi! Mana Sanji ku tersayang! Sanji nya mana!

* * *

Kantor redaksi "Family is Kazoku, Kazoku is family"…

RUU Natsu : Loh! Ini mana Sanjinya? Kok kayak gini! Mana Anton?

Anton : iya bu? Ada apa?

RUU Natsu : Sanji nya mana? Ada yang ngotak-ngatik datanya gak?

Anton : gak tahu bu…

RUU Naghi : ini kok jadi gini ceritanya! Gimana saya bisa mengkomposing!

Hiroshi : aduuuh! Bu Natsu! Trouble! Ada anak kecil yang tidak sengaja mendelete data nya si Sanji!

RUU Natsu : HA! Ada di recycle bin gak?

Hiroshi : gak.. ada bu..

RUU Natsu : kamu coba nge restore lagi! Ntar kita dimarahin Bos Eichiro Oda gimana!

Hiroshi : S-Siap! Semuanya! Restore data Karakter yang bercode "S-4-N-1-I"! dan cepat!

Kantor redaksi "Family is Kazoku, Kazoku is family" selesai…

* * *

Di malam hari. Luffy mencoba mengingat kakaknya kepada kedua orang tua nya.

Luffy : Okasan! Sanji mana!

Robin : Sanji? Hah? Sanji? Apa dia Preman! Kamu gak apa-apa nak?

Luffy : dia kakak saya! Okasan gak tahu?

Robin : Luffy.. Sanji itu siapa?

Franky : aku ingat nama itu… Oh iya!

Luffy : apa! Otousan ingat!

Franky : nama kataknya Otousan!

Luffy : hah…?

Brook : Nak Luffy.. akan kuberitahu sesuatu…

Luffy : iya paman!

Brook : Sanji… terhapus.

Luffy : TIDAK !

Brook : Innalilahi…

Luffy : Tidak..!

Brook : kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena.. aku adalah.. hantu! Segala bisa tahu~ yohohohoho~

*Bletak*

* * *

Luffy tidak punya apa-apa lagi.. selain tidur. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kepada kakaknya itu.. terakhir dia menyenggol bahu kirinya dan pergi. Wajah dan senyumannya masih teringat di pikiran Luffy. Masa-masa nya bersama Sanji, terbuang hanya dalam satu klik yang berbahaya.

BGM : Hatsune Miku no Soushitsu by Hatsune Miku.

Luffy menangis.. ia mengingat semua tentang kakak tersayangnya..

ternyata! Berkat Luffy…!

* * *

Kantor redaksi "Family is Kazoku, Kazoku is family" malam hari..

Hiroshi : Bu Natsu! Kita selamat! Kita berhasil merestore datanya!

RUU Natsu : amin…!

RUU Naghi : Oneesan… kita selamat..

Hiroshi : semua berkat data yang bercode "L-0-F-F-3"…

RUU Natsu : Luffy?

Kantor Redaksi "Family is Kazoku, Kazoku is family" selesai..

* * *

Malam hari yang ditemani bulan penuh dan bintang-bintang. Luffy beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berdoa.

Luffy : oh, kami-sama.. tolong kembalikan kakak ku.. buatlah semua orang mengingatnya. Amin.

Tiba-tiba…

Robin : LUFFY! Kakak mu kemana? Luffy?

Luffy : Oh, Kami-sama! Terima kasih!

Franky : Zoro! Dimana Sanji! *ditelepon*

Zoro : maaf, om! Sanji gak ada disini. Emangnya Sanji kenapa?

Franky : *nutup telepon* dia tidak disini!

Brook : tenang.. dia akan pulang, sebentar lagi..

*kreek…*

Sanji : Tadaima.. ugh! Badan ku.. pegel!

Robin : Sanji ! anak ku sayang! Kamu… bau tong sampah…

Sanji : iya gitu? Setahuku… aku di sekolah.. lalu.. di depan rumah. Udah.

Robin : hah..

Luffy : Sanji-niichan!

Luffy memeluk erat kakaknya yang berbau sampah. Sanji mengusap-ngusap kepalanya Luffy.

Semua terharu melihat mereka berdua. Begitu pula saya. Tahu tidak? Saya habis dimarahin Bos? Aaauugh! *hiks*

* * *

Di dalam kamar Luffy..

Sanji : oi..

Luffy : oy~

Sanji : aku mo bicara sesuatu sebentar..

Luffy : apa itu?

Sanji : jaga baik-baik mantan ku, yak!

Luffy : oke!

Sanji : Oyasumi!

Luffy : oyasumi~

* * *

Aah.. akhirnya Sanji melepaskan genggaman benang merah cinta itu.. dengan hanya ketidak sengajaan adik gw yang ngehapus datanya si Sanji.. =_=;;

Berita penghancur : Bagi siapa yang mau jadi ceweknya Sanji, silahkan review chap ini. Atau sms ke nomor 081xxxxxxxxx atas nama lumba-lumba. Terima kasih.

**To be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

Hahah! Rada geje jg sih ada adegan Sanji nya ilang segala. Akhirnya, kita dapet penggantinya Sanji. Kyahahahah! Bagi siapa yang dapat mejawab pertanyaan ini, bakalan dapat Blackberry dan uang sebesar 100 rebu rupiah! Ketik IMB sepasi- *ditabok Bos Oda*. Tak apa kalo aku tulis nama anda di fanfic ini? Tapi, di chap yang selanjutnya.

**Awewe Geulis di tengah hutan**

Aah.. rasanya wuenak tanan, Sanji memuntahkan semua isi hatinya. Tanpa ragu, ia putuskan Nami *hah? Perasaan dia masih ragu-ragu deh..*.

Sanji sepertinya sedang berada di hutan belantara. Sedang duduk di dekat sungai kecil. (loh? Kok tiba-tiba jadi di tempat perkampingan yah?)

**

* * *

::FLASHBACK::**

Di saat jam istirahat. Walau Sanji sama Nami udah putus, tapi mereka menganggap sahabatan. Akrab maksud e..

Sanji : kite-kite dikasih waktu 3 hari bebas. Ada rencana?

Nami : Camping aja yuuk~

Luffy : setuju!

Sanji : Zoro?

Zoro : kalo aku sih… ehm… oke-oke aja.

Inomori : jelas saya ikut! Camping kemana?

Sanji : ada hutan di sekitar kita. Ya iyalah di lembang! Etto.. Ujang mana?

Inomori : dia udah liburan ke subang.

Sanji : edan.. anggeus deui?

Nami : Lupakan dia!

Luffy : Setuju!

Sanji : Woi! … ga jadi deng.. (eheh.. ternyata mereka emang cocok. Ah.. saya jadi terharu.)

Zoro : hah? Kamu ngomong apa San?

Sanji : Ti-dak ada sama sekali.

ya. Mereka pun berencana untuk camping besok. Beginilah FLASHCARD nya. Total belanjaannya saya jadi 500 rebu. Eeh? Kok kesini.. Beginilah Flashbacknya… inilah kedepannya…

**::FLASHBACK ENDS::**

* * *

Sanji berjalan kembali menuju perkemahan. Tiba-tiba… ada seorang gadis yang lewat. Wajahnya cantik, badannya aduhai~ rambutnya sedeng ikal dan berwarna coklat. Mata Sanji mulai heart mode. Ini gadis lebih cantik daripada Nami dan Vivi. Bahkan Ibunda Sanji sendiri lebih cantik si gadis hutan ini!

Sanji mencoba mendekati cewek tersebut..

Sanji : halo, neng. Namanya neng siapa?

(prasaan Sanji jadi cowok genit gini? Eh.. da emang bener cowok genit kan aslinya?)

Gadis : Neng Euis, Om.

Sanji : kok Om sih. Panggil aja, Akang ato Kang, Neng Euis-chan~

Euis : oke deh.. Akang namanya siapa?

Sanji : Sanji desu~

Euis : ooh~ Kang Sanji darimana?

Sanji : etto.. dari Jedung. Kombinasi antara Jepang dan Bandung.

Euis : blasteran?

Sanji : Pindahan.

Euis : oooh.. Akang mau kemana sekarang?

Sanji : akang mau ke tempat kemping. Neng Euis mau ikut?

Euis : Oh! Mau!

Sanji : kalo begitu ikut aku.

Sanji dan Euis pun berjalan menuju perkemahan.

Sampai di tempat camping…

Luffy tengah menyiapkan Api unggun. Namun, Luffy hanya meniup-niup tumpukan kayu bakar tersebut.

Nami menyiapkan makan malam.. yakni, Ikan Bakar! Namun, sayangnya Luffy mengacaukannya.

Inomori tengah duduk sambil mengorek-ngorek tasnya. Ternyata ia sedang mencari korek kuping. Waduuuh.. kenapa aja nggak korek api!

Zoro… seperti biasa. Kebiasaan yang tak akan pernah hilang seumur hidupnya. Tidur..

Sanji : inilah perkemahan kita.

Euis : sedang liburan?

Sanji : yeps! Hei! Semuanya! Ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan!

Inomori : hah? Eeeeeeeeh…? *bengong liat Euis panggeulisna*

Zoro terbangun setelah ia tahu bahwa ada yang mau kenalan. Setelah melihat, ia bengong juga liat Euis.

Zoro : (baru pertama kali saya liat malaikat. Apa saya sudah mati! Apa tadi saya diterkam Sanji? Apa tadi saya dicabik-cabik Luffy , karena saya ini adalah perediaan makanan darurat?)

Luffy hanya tersenyum friendly. Dia tidak bengong. Dia normal. Hah? Aneh.. yang laen bengong liat cewek cantik gini, ni orang biasa-biasa aja.

Nami.. udah gak usah dibahas. Tahulah, dia bukan cowok.

Sanji : ini namanya Euis. Barusan dia lewat tak jauh dari sini. Jadi, saya ajakin dia kesini aja.

Euis : salam kenal semua.

Inomori : Sa-sa-salam kenal! Saya Inomori.

Zoro : dan saya Zoro.

Luffy : aku Luffy dan ini pacar saya, Nami!

Nami = Cuek.

Euis : anu.. apa kalian sedang menyiapkan makan malam?

Luffy : iya. Tapi, tadi aku tiup-tiup terus, apinya gak keluar.

Sanji : pfft..!

Euis : ya iyalah gak akan keluar! Begini caranya…

Euis dengan ikhlas , mau mengajarkan cara menyalakan api unggun di saat kondisi tidak ada korek api.

Sepertinya Sanji telah mendapatkan cinta barunya. Tapi, ntah kenapa ia tidak merasa.. suka ato cinta (YANG KONSISTEN DONG JADI PENULIS!).

Ya, ya.. jadi gini.. Sanji tuh.. etto.. gak suka sebenernya. Tapi, dijamu tuh cewek cantik. Geetoo!

* * *

Malam pun datang. Hanya satu cahaya yang menerangi perkemahan ini. (ternyate si Euis masih keneh di dieu..*ternyata si Euis masih disini*). Dan.. wo anj***..! dia ternyata cewek Ganjen! Kita lihat cuplikannya!

Euis : akaang~

Sanji : hmm?

Euis : tiris euy di didieu..

Sanji : sakedap, abdi bikin teh heula.

Euis : Akang! Tong kamana-mana!

Sanji : udah ah! Saya haus! Dingin pula disini! Ntar, saya ambil nteh dulu.

Sanji pergi menuju tendanya. Datanglah si Inom.

Euis : eeeh! Abang Inom. Keur naon?

Inomori : *blushing* anu… keur.. a..

Euis : hayooo~ keur naon? Rek BAB nya?

Inomori : aah~ Euis tahu ajah. Aku kebelet nih~

Nami : kalo kebelet ngomongnya gak usah genit gitu… *glare*

Inomori : i-i-i-iya.

Pergilah BAB si Inom. Datang si Zoro.

Euis : aduuh.. kang Zoro keur naon? Beurat heunteu?

Zoro : (anjis.. saya kagak bisa bahasa sunda.) gak kok.

Euis : dieu, ku Euis dibantuan.

Zoro : gaaa usah. Trims, THX, Merci, Thanks, yo wes, makasih, nuhun, arigato, Dank, eh kis me.

Maksudnya si Zoro, Excuse me. Tapi, karena kecepetan ngomongnya.

Euis : ooh~ Kang Zoro teh mau di kissu sama saya? Sini atuh!

Nami : tidak boleh melakukan hal mesum di hutan. Maupun didepan public. Maupun didepan SAYA.

Euis : iya, Mbaak~

Nami : hmph.. Mbak, mbok, mbek.

Sanji : Mbek?

Nami : bukan! Bukan ke Senpai!

Tiba-tiba Nami terhening. Mungkin dia ingat pas masa-masanya dia berada di depan Sanji.. TAK BISA! Nami nggak boleh sama Kakak saya! Lagipula saya udh ngejodohinnya sama orang lain! DX

Eh? Tadi saya ngemengnya lama yah? Kok udh jam 10 lagi? Haaah~ waktunya bobok~

Sanji daritadi merasa gak enak. Dia guling-guling ganti posisi tidur. Tapi, kaga tidur2 juga. Udah minum obat tidur, anehnya gak tidur-tidur juga. Apa dosisnya kudu ditambahin? Huh.. nanti ujung-ujungnya Tamat deh!

Akhirnya Sanji beranjak dari.. kasur? Bentar.. dari.. ah! Bantu aku! Jaket tidur! Dia keluar dari tenda dan telah menemukan Neng Euis berjalan menuju hutan. Sanji mengikutinya pelan-pelan.

* * *

Hutan yang gelap, membuat remaja jomblo ini menjelajahi hutan lebih dalam. Tiba-tiba, Wuuush! Angin dingin menghembus. Euis pun menghilang. Atau.. Sanji nya aja yang kehilangan jejak? Angin itu membuat Sanji merasa bulu kuduk nya berdiri. Begitu pula saya.

Tiba-tiba..

Sanji : loh..? ini dimana?

TK : gak tahu mas? Ini WC umum para hantu.

Sanji : ooh… WC!

TK : Iya! Sono! Pergi sono!

Sanji : ih! Bentar! Liat cewe cantik lewat sini ga?

TK : oh.. si Euis beraksi lagi..

Sanji : eh?

TK : sebaiknya anda kembali lagi ke tenda. Tinggalin tuh cewe! Dia mah.. geus… pupus jiga abdi.

Sanji : ANJ****! Sia! Aing mah! INOMORIII! NAMI! LUFFY! ZO-CHAN!

Sanji pun ngibrit ke perkemahan. Untung inget…

Sampai di tenda..nya.. Zoro dan Inomori..

Sanji : BANGUUN! BANGUUN! PENGUMUMAN!

Inomori : apaan sih?

Sanji : lebih baik kita tinggalin nih tempat!

Zoro : kenapa? Kamu kayak habis liat setan..

Sanji : Betul! Zoro memang pintar!

Zoro : Mana?

Sanji : denger..

Sanji membungkukan badannya sedikit dan mulai berbicara dalam volume rendah.

Sanji : Neng Euis itu.. sebenarnya..Ghost. *gulp*

Inomori : Aduuuuuuh! Harusnya tadi saya gak nonton film por**!

Zoro : apa kaitannya?

Inomori : ya adalah!

Sanji : apa kaitannya?

Inomori : ya… etto.. Begitulah!

Sanji : Luffy sama Nami mana?

Zoro : kamu gak akan marah kan?

Sanji : iya-iya, katakan!

Zoro : tadi.. Luffy.. pindah ke tendanya Nami..

Inomori : terus.. tidur.. disitu..

Sanji bengong dan pandangan nya entah kemana. Neglirik ke Zoro nggak, ngelirik ke Inomori nggak. Badannya kaku. Kulitnya dingin. Rasa ENVIOUS di hati, membakar jantung hingga sampai ke perut saya.

Sanji : LUUFFYYY!

* * *

Huah.. pagi yang cerah, bukan? Layar putih yang dipenuhi tulisan geje ini, mari kita buat semua Pembaca lapar!

Sarapan pagi! Sanji masak apa sekarang?

Sanji memasakan roti dan telur mata sapi lewat api unggun. Yang lainnya menunggu dengan mengobrol tentang cita-cita.

Inomori : kalau aku cita-citanya pengen jadi Apoteker. Bagaimana dengan mu Zoro?

Zoro : saya? Guru Kendo. Kamu Luffy?

Luffy : aku ingin jadi Pilot kapal terbang! Kapal laut juga boleh! Bagaimana dengan mu Nami?

Nami : Rentenir.

Sanji : wah! Gak bagus dong kalau keluarga yang pekerjaannya jadi Pilot Rentenir. Pilot yang suka nagih-nagih duit kepada penumpang. Termasuk pramugarinya.

Inomori : Wakakakakkaka!

Zoro : lu apa, San?

Sanji : saya pengen jadi Koki. Tapi, sempet ada pemikiran pengen jadi Dokter.

Inomori : gak lucu dong kalau misalnya kamu masih pacaran sama Nami. Ntar udah nikah jadi Dokter Rentenir! Dokter yang suka nagih-nagih biaya pengobatan. Atau engga Koki Rentenir yang suka nagih-nagih utang ke preman.

Luffy : Wakakakakkaka!

Sanji : itu ada yang ketawa. Lucu berarti!

Luffy : ada cita-cita lain selain Rentenir?

Nami : Rentenir, Titik. Saya pengen jadi RAJANYA Rentenir.

Zoro : edaan.. wes.. pacar lo bahaya Luffy.

Sanji : untung saya udah putus. Amin.. *ngusap-ngusap dada*

Nami : iih! Jadi rentenir itu enak loh!

Sanji : enak dari mananya! Nanggung dosa dikau! *bahasa medok batak*

Tak terasa waktu berjalan. Seiring tawa dan ria. Warna hitam kelam di roti, warna coklat tua di telur.

Inomori : KATANYA pengen jadi KOKI! Kok rotinya begini!

Sanji : maaf, sori..

Zoro : aah! Salah lu sih Inom! Gara-gara beliau! Masakan Sanji jadi hitam! Baunya aneh! Pahit pula rasanya! *tiba-tiba bahasanya Zoro jadi logat Malaysia*

Sanji : sejak kapan anda berlogat malaysie?

Zoro : tak tahu aku.

Luffy : Sanji niichan logatnya jadi logat Batak..

Sanji : Aneh ah!

Zoro : apa dari makanan hitam kelam ini!

Inomori : ora lah! Wong iki makanan wuenak tenan!

Sanji : Inom!

Inomori : dalem?

Sanji : engkau orang jawa?

Inomori : bukan. Bae saya orang jawa. *logat jawa*

Sanji : engkau kenapa? Kite kenapa?

Inomori : Suwe~ Ora Jamu~

Zoro : Nanyi anda!

Nami : ngaah.. kalian ngomong apa sih? Efek makanan inikah?

Hah? Logatnya kok ganti? Ah, ntar juga balik lagi kok! ^_^

Ya. Bagi yang sudah mengirim Review yang pengen jadi pacarnya Sanji, akan di post di chapter selanjutnya.

Salam Trims~

**To Be Continued**

Berita Penghancur : Parodi! Parodi! Parodi!

**Fullmetal One Piece**

(WARNING! : cerita ini hanya parody. Crossover. Dan fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita, tokoh, latar, mohon maaf. Salahkan kepada Bos saya, Pak Anton.)

Amestris Military state. Pagi hari. Pukul 08.21. Kantor "Vanitas".

* * *

Nama : Sanji.

Nama Kode : Vanitas.

Umur : 19? 20? 18? *yang konsisten anda!* oh! 20!

Pangkat : Letnan.

Atasan : Colonel Roy French Sadller. Eh? Salah ya? Roy Mustang.

* * *

Sanji atau yang biasa disebut "Vanitas", oleh sekian banyak tentara. Terkecuali, sahabat-sahabatnya. Tumpukan kertas siap ditanda tangani oleh Fountain pen hitam. Sanji yang sangat-sangat lelah, karena diomelin oleh mamah Robin..

* * *

Nama : Luffy

Nama Kode : Karet Daging

Umur : 18

Pangkat : Pembantu Letnan

Atasan : Kakaknya Sendiri lah!

* * *

Oh ya! Luffy. Dia juga kerja di sini. Tapi, sayangnya pangkatnya kagak naek-naek. Padahal Skill dan temennya sudah lengkap (emang The Sims?).

Luffy tengah memainkan.. eh? Tau nggak yang kayak eh.. stik pingpong terus bolanya ditaliin ditengah? Ya. Lagi mainin itu. Sementara Sang kakak, Sanji, tengah cape aduhai ngurusin pekerjaan kertas. 2 gunung tebuat di meja nya Sanji.

Kalau boleh tahu, ini semua sebenarnya pekerjaannya si… Luffy.

Sanji : (enak banget si anak bau kencur. Jadi adek harusnya support dong! Bête-bete-bete-bete ah!)

Luffy : sori ya, niisan! Saya bosen!

Sanji : begitu pula saya! Kampret! Saya harusnya udah nyari cewek cakep kayak… Riza-chan itu~ 3

Nami : Letnan~ selamat siang.

Nama : Nami

Nama Kode : Windy

Umur : 18

Pangkat : Pembantu colonel.

Atasan : Zoro. Alias Marimo Zorok

Nami : Letnan. Kata Zo—

Sanji : plis! Plis! Nami-chan! Panggil saya Sanji saja!

Nami : oh.. baik Sanji saja! Kata colonel Zo—

Sanji : Sanjiii!

Nami : Pak Sanji! Dipanggil Zoro! Katanya mau makan bareng gak? Terus hutang anda kepada saya yang sebesar 23 juta berry mana?

Sanji : bilang "ya, nanti saya ke kantornya." Terus hutangnya saya bayar 10 ribu dulu.

Nami : Hah!

Sanji : sumpeh! Saya lagi bokek!

Luffy : kita makan juga dari tong sampah!

Nami : (pantes aja bau..) oh.. ya sudah. Ditunggu ya Pak!

* * *

Amestris Military state. Pukul 12.21. di Kantor atasannya Sanji, Roy Mustang.

Sanji mengetuk pintu kantor Roy.

Roy : masuk..

Tiba-tiba Havoc masuk dan langsung berlari ke depan meja Roy.

Havoc : colonel! Kapan saya dapet liburan! Dan.. apa saya bisa pulang lebih awal? Saya mau pacaran dulu sama cewek.

Sanji : pak. Kapan saya digaji? Saya makan darimana pak? Kasian saya sama adek saya.. pak.. tolong pak.. penuhi mulut dompet ini, Pak.. Hiks..

Roy : Havoc! Liburan masih lama! Dan.. tidak boleh. Kamu ada lembur hari ini. DAN Sanji! Kerjaan mu gak bener! Plus adek mu itu kerjanya gak bener! Gaji mu hari ini Cuma 1 juta! Minta ke Riza!

Sanji : makasih pak..

Havoc : yaah.. bapak. Ah, colonel Roy Mustang mah ah.. da sok kitu..

Riza : 1 juta yah? Ini uangnya dan selamat menempuh hidup.

Sanji : Riza-chan~ mau jalan-jalan gak nanti malam.

Roy : Sanji, Go to Hell.

Sanji : i-i-iya Pak!

Sanji ngibrit keluar dari kantor panas ini.

* * *

Sampai di kantornya Marimo Zorok…

Sampai di dalam. Tanpa ngetok, Sanji melihat pemandangan yang sangat hebat. Tumpukan manga hentai, foto-foto cewek bugil, tumpukan kaset hentai, foto.. er.. Nami yang lagi ganti baju. Itu foto diambilnya diem-diem.

Benar-benar, sahabatnya Sanji. Bisa-bisa kawan jadi lawan..

Sanji : err.. Zoro?

Zoro : hmm? Oh! Sanji! Sebentar! Kemari sini!

Sanji : etto..

Sanji mendekat ke mejanya Zoro. Zoro menggesture untuk melihat apa yang ia baca.

Ehem.. pembaca. Ini parody tidak boleh dibaca oleh anak-anak dibawah umur 15 tahun.

Sanji melihat ke arah buku itu.. cewek cantik pake swimsuit berjajar dari kiri sampai kanan.

Sanji : edan.. dapet dari mana dikau?

Zoro : dari si ******.

Sanji : edan aing amu lah!

Zoro : beli!

Sejak kapan Sanji jadi piktor begini! Moga-moga jangan sampai tertular ke adiknya yang masih bau kencur.

Err.. kita sudahi saja dulu parodinya. Nanti kita teruskan di chap selanjutnya. Er.. saya gak enak kalo ikutan ngeliat tuh majalah cosmopolitan.

**END**


	17. Chapter 17

Okelah. Ayeuna kuring rek ngumumkeun calon awewe anu rek jadi bobogoh na si kang Sanji (sekarang saya akan mengumumkan calon perempuan yang akan jadi pacarnya si kang Sanji)

**Sejuta Cinta Sanji (part.1)**

Siang hari di musim gugur (udah lagi?). Sanji dan kawan-kawan tengah ada perkenalan dengan murid baru pindahan dari Bogor. Namanya..

Guru : nah, nak-nak sekalian. Ini murid baru dari Bogor. Ayo nak, perkenalkan dirimu.

Cynthia : Halo! Nama saya Cynthia! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!

Semua cowo cowo mulai gelisah. Mereka pada berlari ngibrit kedepan minta nomor hape Cynthia.

Cynthia : (sekolah autis?)

Hanya ada satu orang yang duduk bengong ke jendela (ciri khas Sanji di kelas. Sebab, terlalu pinter.). Cynthia memandang Sanji seperti layaknya _Pandangan pertama, walau pertama berjumpa~~_ *lah? Ko jd lagu?*

Cynthia mendiamkan cowok-cowok autis ini dan segera mendekati Sanji. Tahukah? Anak yang duduk di sebelah Sanji ini ternyata sedang pergi Umroh ke London! *ni anak.. harusnya Hijrah*

Cynthia memiringkan kepalanya dan…

Cynthia : siang!

Sanji menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah si cewek imut ini. Entah kenapa ia langsung memikirkan sosok Nami.

Sanji : ….!

Inomori : Oh no!

Zoro : Cynthia-san.. mau duduk sini?

Cynthia : etto..

Zoro : sebaiknya duduk sama saya saja.

Murid 1 : Zoro suka sama Cynthi-chan!

Murid 2 : jangan terima neng Cynthia!

Zoro : bukan begitu. Temen saya ini.. mengalami keterbelakangan mental—

Sanji : Ape lu! Keterbelakangan mental! Gue ini waras! Nangis kan juga waras! *hiks*

Zoro : ya udeh.. ni temen saya lagi.. patah hati. Jangan dulu diganggu.

Cynthia : oooh… maaf, ya~

Tangisan Sanji makin keras. Semua murid sweatdrop.

* * *

Meanwhile… di kelasnya si Vivi..

Vivi sedang menulis apa yang ada di papan tulis (kebiasaan yang tdk pernah lepas dari siswa siswi). Namun, ia mendengar gossip dari temen-temennya kalo…

Temen 1 : tau ga! Katanya.. ada murid baru—cewe—di kelasnya Sanji-sama!

Temen 2 : benarkah? Pasti nyabet Sanji-sama..

Temen 3 : katanya.. barusan aku ke toilet, ketemu sama temen ku. Katanya pas Sanji-sama ngeliat anak baru itu, langsung nangis.

Temen 1 : pasti anak baru itu nakut-nakutin Sanji-sama!

Temen 3 : Bukan!

Temen 2 : apaan atuh?

Temen 3 : biasa.. Underclassman yang udah nyakitin perasaan Sanji-sama.

Temen 1 2 3 : Nami~~ the Bi****! Ahahahahaha!

Vivi : argh… biarkan. ..Sanji-kun.. bodohnya dikau. Kenapa ga nerima cinta ku saja?

Kohza : Oh, saya mau!

Kohza tiba dari mana? Sudah ada di depan muka Vivi.

Vivi : Enyahlah engkau dari muka bumi ini!

Kohza pun terpental hingga ke papan tulis. Bajunya menghapus sebagian tulisan yang ditinggal guru.

Vivi : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKK! SAYA MASIH NULIS!

*kerek.. salah Vivi sendiri!*

* * *

Sanji duduk di sebuah kursi di taman. Memandang teman-temannya yang lagi futsal di lapangan. Sendirian.. biasanya sama Nami. Tetapi.. itu hanyalah sebuah foto kenang-kenangan.

Sanji, Sanji.. betapa banyak saya mencantumkan nama mu di fanfic saya. Apa engkau sebegitu populernya? Ya.. dulu *Author umur 5 tahun* Sanji adalah cowok pertama yang aku cintai. Ya.. namanya anak kecil. Sekarang saya nganggep Sanji Kakak saya! XD (dulu pacar, sampe suami. Sekarang saya selingkuhannya banyak. Maksudnya anime bukan nyata.)

Tiba-tiba.. 3 orang pengacau, datang mengganggu. Bagaikan nyamuk yang berkumpul di kulit.

Inomori : Woi! Ngapain aja sendirian disini?

Zoro : kite-kite nyari engkau tahu!

Ujang : eh! Kata Inomori aku mirip artis Ivancov yang terkenal! Aku cakep katanya!

Inomori : cakep kalo diliat pake sedotan.

Zoro : hei..? cukuplah kamu memikirkan Nami. Dia sudah pergi. Lepaskanlah.

Sanji : dari betawi, batak sampe Malaysia. Elu bener-bener sinting Zor.

Zoro : itulah sayeu.

Sanji : asalnya elu dimana?

Zoro : Padang, Coy!

Sanji : ga percaya. Kamu lebih mirip orang NTT!

Inomori : bukan! Dia habis dari pantai!

Ujang : berjemur di Bale-Bale!

Inomori : tinggal pake garam!

Inomori dan Ujang oun gugulingan di tanah dan ketawanya wuedan. Zoro gak marah. Tumben.. biasanya tuh anak berdua udah di rajam.

Sanji tak tertawa. Melainkan tersenyum cerah, membuat Zoro makin panas.

Zoro : Sanji! Tutup mulut mu! Serap!

Sanji : heee? Apa gigi saya sebegitu Kinclong?

Zoro : anak tambal gigi kamu ini!

Inomori dan Ujang makin menjadi-jadi ketawanya.

* * *

Di kelas. Nami seperti biasa. Makan siang bareng sahabat-sahabatnya. Anehnya dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan Sanji. Walau.. sedikit kangen..

Temen 1 : Nami? Gak kangen ama Sanji-senpai?

Nami : nda..

Temen 2 : awawa! So so sweet~ Nami masih suka yaa?

Nami : Hell no!

Temen 3 : apa yang terjadi pada anda?

Nami : tidak!

Temen 1 : Putus!

Temen 3 : Haa? Lebar padahal! Kudengar Sanji dari dulu kepengen banget punya cewe!

Nami : hmph! Dia sendiri ko yang minta!

Temen 2 : itu berarti kamu nya gak betul. Ga serius!

Nami : …

Luffy : eh! Kalian berempat lagi pada ngapain sih?

Temen 1 : nda. Ya, Makanlah!

Luffy : Minta!

Bertiga kecuali Nami : Ga Boleh!

Nami : nih. Makan. Aku kenyang.

Luffy : makasih, yayang!

Temen 2 : yayang?

Temen 3 : bukan. Yan Yan.

Panda : Nyan Nyan~

Temen 1 : Ha! Jangan bilang..

Temen 3 : kamu.. sama Luffy? Pacaran?

Nami : iya.

Temen 3 & 1 : tidak direstui!

Temen 2 : direstui!

Nami : 2 lawan 1.

Temen 2 : huuuu…

Tiba-tiba. Seorang kakak kelas yang berambut biru muda. Datang menghampiri Nami.

Vivi : kita perlu bicara.

Nami : haa?

Vivi : disini juga gak apa-apa. Aku hanya minta, kamu tolong, bantuin Sanji.

Temen 2 : Adeeuuuh~

Nami : for what?

Vivi : gak percaya? Tuh.

Vivi menunjuk ke jendela. Pemandangan Sanji lagi nari-nari geje bersama dengan Zoro dan kawan-kawan. Mereka juga sedang melakukan atraksi Debus.

Nami : HAH?

Vivi : eeww..

Nami : Segera!

Nami berlari keluar menuju para Debusser ini *maaf, bukan dedi debusser ya! .*

Nami berteriak hentikan. Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya…

Nami : Berhenti kalian *****! **********! ******!

Semua melihat ke arah Nami dan hening. Begitu pula para Debussernya.

Sanji : a..

Nami : Tolong! Senpai dan semua para Debusser! Celaka nantinya aku! Err..! aduh.. gimana jadinya ini?

Sanji : baiklah.. adew.. perut ku sakit..!

Zoro : aih.. mulut saya berdarah..

Ujang : kekuatan Debus kita hilang! *gasp*

Inomori : salahkan Nami! Perut saya keluar kaca-ng!

Nami : it's for your own good! Nah, sekarang balik ke kelas dan—

Tiba-tiba datanglah Cynthia.

Cynthia : Sanji-san! Daijyobu desuka?

Sanji : he-uh. Henteu nyeri da. Ari maneh teh urang mana?

Cynthia : ..Err.. itu adalah sebuah…

Nami : siapa?

Sanji : anak baru. Di kelas ku.

Nami : oh.. ehm.. salam kenal! Saya Nami!

Cynthia : gak usah formal! Panggil saya Cyn-chan saja.

Nami : Jangan! Thia-chan saja. Gak apa-apa kan?

Cyntia : hmm.. boleh juga.

Sanji : (hampir saja ia dipanggil Sinchan..)

*teng nong neng nong. Tong neng neng nong* bel pun berbunyi. Semua pun bubar.

* * *

Pada pelajaran ke empat kelas tiga. Sanji belajar seperti layaknya murid waras. Terkecuali Inomori dan.. Zoro.

Cynthia sedikit demi sedikit.. nengok ke muka Sanji sambil.. blushing-blushing gitu.

Sanji berbisik kepada Cynthia.

Sanji : tahu? Kenapa aku merasa merinding.. kaya.. ada yang ngeliatin gitu.

Cynthia : perasaan kamu aja kali.. *buang muka*

Sanji : hrmm..

Pak Shanks : semua! Hari ini bapak gak akan ngajar lama. Diganti oleh guru baru kalian.

KM : loh? Kenapa pak?

Pak Shanks : saya mau berbulan madu dulu ke australi. Ini ada guru baru. Bu Boa Hancock.

Ms. Hancock : terima kasih, Pak Shanks. Saya Bu Hancock. Tapi panggil saya dengan Ms. Hancock mengerti.

Semua : yes, ma'am.

Ms. Hancock : bagus.

Semua murid mulai menggosip tentang galaknya ini. Sanji tidak mendengar ocehan tidak penting itu. Melainkan ia sedang membuat origami kapal dari kertas yang ia sobek *ada kerjaan ga ni anak?*

* * *

JAM PULAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! XD

Sanji berjalan menuju gerbang dengan penuh gairah! Dia berlari dan jingkrak-jingkrak! Apa yang terjadi! Dia berwajah penuh ceria! Dan kakinya baru saja menginjak keluar gerbang dan GOOOL! Dia berlari menuju gerobak Batagor! *berbicara dengan penuh semangat*

Zoro : semangat amat.. hanya untuk sebungkus Batagor.

Sanji : Laper gue!

Inomori : kalau begitu saya mau! Yang kering!

Ujang : saya pake pedas!

Luffy : Oniichaaan~

Panggilan malaikat kecil.

Sanji : Luffy~~

Luffy & Sanji : *berpelukan* I Miss You So Much~~

Zoro : 2 Saudara Autis..

Nami : senpai~ selamat sore~ gudbai!

Sanji : dah.

Dengan tiis, Sanji melambai-lambai kan tangannya dan mengucapkan "Dah.". betapa sebuah kata yang tidak bisa diterima oleh jeruk.

Nami : yang sweet dong goodbye nya!

Sanji : Gudbai.

Nami : Gerrrr! Yang lebih manis lagi!

Sanji : Tadaima! *Riang*

Nami : Apa?

Inomori : apakah ini efek dari Inom Corbuzer?

Ujang : Bukan! Ujang Rafael!

Zoro : Bukan.. Zoro Damian.

Nami : kalian bertiga! Diam!

Sanji : tenang! Saya masih waras kok. Oh.. aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Ja Ne~

Nami : ah! Choto matte! Yah.. pergi dia..

Ujang : kata nya sama Cynthia-san—

Zoro dan Inomori : HUUUSS!

Nami : Nani..? *devil Glare*

* * *

Sanji berlari menuju gedung museum geologi. Tepat disebelahnya ada perpustakaan kota. Dia pun masuk—eh.. tunggu, bayar 20 rebu dulu..  
berdua bersama Cynthia, mereka mencari buku tentang Diagnosis.. sepertinya untuk mengerjakan PR Biologi..

Sanji : memangnya kita punya PR Biologi?

Cynthia : Uh-uh. Boleh bantu aku.. untuk belajar Diagnosa?

Sanji : kenapa? *tertawa kecil* mau belajar jadi dokter umum?

Cynthia : tepat sekali. Aku ingin membantu dan menyelamatkan orang sakit.

Sanji : selain.. jadi Diagnosa. Pengen jadi apa? Pasti ada cita-cita lain kan?

Cynthia : dokter bedah. Kalo Sanji-san?

Sanji : saya? Saya pengen jadi Chef. Chef terbaik. Dan aku juga sempat pengen jadi dokter orthopedics.

Cynthia : tulang?

Sanji : iya.

Cynthia : hmmm… berarti kamu harus belajar tentang pembedahan.

Cynthia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil buku tentang pembedahan. Sanji hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan.

Cynthia bagaikan bidadari yang LEBIH cantik daripada Sang Mantan. Dari yang Sanji duga, Cynthia jauh berbeda dari Nami. Ia mengerti perasaannya, dia sangat menyayangi dalam arti sahabat, dan lain-lain *emang makanan?*

Sanji beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mencari buku yang menurutnya menarik. Tiba-tiba…

Sanji : "1001 Pembahasan Cinta oleh Ki Djoko Beloon"?

Cynthia : Sanji-san. Ada buku Kama—

Sanji : Hus! Sudah kita balik duduk aja dan belajar.

Sanji memutus omongan dari setan barusan dan segera menarik Cynthia dari tempat menuju kursi.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hingga waktu sore, Pelangi pun masih menangis. Robin nelpon Sanji sebanyak 170 kali dan ternyata HP Sanji masih di silent.

Robin : Huuuu! Sanjiii! Kemana si kampret teh?

Franky : tenang..

Brook : yohoho~ anak muda jama sekarang memang pikirannya pacaran saja. Saya ingat… waktu saya muda.. tetapi! Waktu tidak bisa diputar! Tak ada yang mau sama saya! Lelaki tak laku gini! Yohohohoho~~~

Franky : err.. sekarang bukan waktunya untuk Yohoho Skul Djoke..

Mata Robin berair. Air mata mengalir di pipi keringnya. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Robin : padahal… sushi kesukaannya sudah dilalatin…!

Luffy : buat saya saja!

Robin : Jangan! Ane gak mau kamu kena Wasir!

Franky : eh? Bukanya.. Diare?

Brook : Diary?

Franky : lupakan.

3 menit kemudian..

Sanji : Tadaima.

Robin : DARIMANA SAJA?

Sanji : per..pustakaan kota.

Robin : ngapain!

Sanji : belajar tentang pembedahan. Ini bukunya yang aku pinjam.

Robin : o-oh… Kamu memang anak Mamah! Sini kemari! Mau makan apa?

Tiba-tiba Robin berubah 180 derajat menjadi manis, baik dan keibuan. Semua yang ada di ruangan konstan merasa merinding. Termasuk Brook. Walau.. Brook kaga punya kulit sekalipun.

Mereka pun makan malam bersama Seperti biasa. Mereka makan mie ayam khas Bu Ci at.

**JREENG!**

**To Be continued**

**Parodi FMA feat One Piece. Part 2**

**Equivalent Trade**

Sore hari di Amestris. Sanji dan adiknya Luffy, seperti biasa sedang mengorek tong sampah untuk satu bento bekas.

Saking kelaparannya, mereka hanya bisa makan Plastik untuk makan malam. Aah.. andaikan saja ada kulit jeruk. Walau hanya kulitnya, tapi khasiatnya luar biasa.

Sanji mendeteksi adanya kulit jeruk, tak jauh darinya. Anehnya kulit jeruk itu bergerak.. Sanji pun membuka mulutnya dan segera menyergap kulit jeruk itu. Tetapi… tiba-tiba…

Nami : AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ATAMA WA!

Sanji : huare? *ngemut kepala Nami*

Nami : KAU! ENYAHLAH DARI KEPALA SAYA!

Luffy : Jeruk!

Luffy ikut-ikutan mau ngigit kepala sang sersan manis ini. Datanglah si Marimo Zoro.

Zoro langsung mendekatkan Nami kepadanya dan mendorong kedua makhluk Homunculus baru ini, jauh darinya.

Zoro : pergilah, makhluk kotor!

Nami : Marimo-sama?

Sanji : Zoro?

Zoro : Sanji? Sedang apa?

Sanji : ma..makan malam.

Luffy : kembalikan jeruk kami!

Zoro : ini jeruk saya!

Semua keheningan dipecah oleh Jean Havoc dan pacar barunya…

Havoc : oi~ kalian~ kenalkan pacar saya, Solaris-chan

Lust : salam kenal..

Sanji : *gasp* Lust?

Luffy : nafsu?

Havoc : seperti biasa~ Nafsu makan kalian sangat besar! Kutraktir kalian makan nanti~ ahaahahah!

Havoc dan yang lain tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Sanji.

Sanji segera kembali mengorek tong sampah. Luffy ikut Havoc untuk ditraktir. Zoro dan Nami…. Err…. Ntar Fanfic saya jadi rating M… ==;a

Akhirnya Sanji menemukan barang langka! Kulit Pisang Ijo!

Sanji : Amiin.. ada kulit pisang.

Roy : oy.. sedang apa Van?

Sanji : Hm! Oh! Err.. makan malam.

Roy : itu tak baik untuk mu. Makan ini.

Roy menyodorkan bento yang masih baru. Sanji menerimanya dan langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap.

1 menit pun selesai.

Sanji : aaah~ Sankyuu, Kolonel~ tapi.. saya masih lapar. Saatnya untuk dessert ku. Kulit pisang.

Roy : kubilang jangan makan itu..

Roy mengeluarkan uang 100 ribu dari saku kirinya dan bertanya kepada Sanji.

Roy : Vanitas-san..

Sanji : iya?

Roy : kaupunya uang berapa?

Sanji : 100 perak.

Roy : bagus! Bagaimana kalau kita barter?

Sanji : ha?

Roy : aku kasih 100 ribu kepada mu, kau kasih 100 perak kepada ku. Bagaimana?

Sanji : deal. Ini uangnya.

Roy : nih. Asek! Saya bisa pulang! Tak ada tagihan lagi dari tukang parkir~

Roy pergi meninggalkan Sanji yang tengah duduk memegang Kulit pisang di tangan kiri dan uang 100 ribu di tangan kanan.

Sanji : …ya tuhan? Apa engkau masih sayang kepada hamba? Terima kasih!

Sanji beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan langsung ke konbini terdekat.

Sementara di mobilnya Roy…

Roy : beli makan? Eh.. tunggu… uang 100 ribu ku tadi kemana yah?

Di depan konbini. Senangnya Sanji bisa membeli bento dan roti. Ada sedikit kembali untuk beli Sunsilk dan Lux buat mandi nanti.

Sanji berjalan riang gembira. Menuju gubuknya di kolong jembatan. Sesampainya, Luffy sudah tergeletak lemas.

Luffy : kunyuuuuh..

Sanji : kenapa?

Luffy : Havoc jahat.. dia kagak neraktir aku… hiks..

Sanji : sudah kubilang jangan percaya sama dia. Nih, ada roti.

Luffy : WHOA! Kau dapat darimana?

Sanji : keberuntungan besar.

Luffy : sugoooi! Pasti Kolonel Roy beraksi bodoh lagi!

Sanji : betul.

Luffy : Mwaaahahahahah! Rasakan penderitaan saya Roy Moestang!

Sanji : eh? Seharusnya kita mendoakannya. Bukan ngebejatin dia..

Di rumahnya Roy…

Roy : perutku….. argh….

Nah! Berhubung mau bulan Puasa (untuk muslim). Berbanyaklah beramal kepada orang di sekitar kita! Puasa yang benar, berilah sedikit harta mu kepada orang yang lebih membutuhkan! Ingat! Jika kita punya uang, lebih baik dikeluarkan dulu sebagian, lalu kita pakai! Okeh?

**END**


	18. Chapter 18

Marhaban yaa Ramadhan. Selamat hari ramadhan, Islam! Semoga amalnya diterima oleh Allah SWT. Amiin

Nah.. sekarang.. kita gila-gilaan dulu~~ bacanya boleh kalau sehabis buka~

**Komedi Bulan Puasa. RSJIP**

Waktunya Career Experience (maap kalo salah eja.). Sanji, Zoro dan Cynthia dibagi tugas menjadi dokter di RUMAH SAKIT JIWA IKAT PINGGANG. Kebanyakan Sanji meriksa orang gelo dan Zoro jadi paramedic nya dan Cynthia jadi suster.

Siang hari di RUMAH SAKIT JIWA IKAT PINGGANG. Sanji tengah memeriksa salah satu pasiennya. (sumpeh pusing! Banyak orang ketawa ga jelas!)

Sanji : Ayo, Namamu siapa?

Nughi : Nughi, Dok.

Sanji : Nughi. Nughi gimana kabarnya sekarang?

Nughi : JAM SEGI DELAPAN! CIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Sanji terpukul oleh jurus Jam segi delapan dari Nughi.

Zoro yang lagi menyaksikan adegan komedi (sadis) ini, sambil makan popcorn rasa caramel.

Sanji : WOI! TOLONGIN GUE!

Zoro : Nughi~~ Nughi, Nughi, Nughi, Ckckckck~ sini-sini!

Zoro nyodorin satu popcornnya dan Nughi ngikutin. Emang Nughi ini Anjing apa? Yaa.. namanya orang gelo juga diberi nama Canis Familiaris juga mau.

Zoro mengambil pasien selanjutnya. Yang ini pakaiannya serba putih. Dari sorbannya, baju panjangnya hingga sendalnya!

Sanji : namamu siapa?

Deden : Deden.

Sanji : apa keluhan—

Deden : JENGKANG NABI MUHAMMAD! Dokter! Tahu tidak! Saya ini!

Sanji : eit! Iya iya! Saya tahu Deden ini siapa! Ehehehe… Cyn..?

Cynthia : err.. ia Sanji-san?

Sanji : su..suntikin dia obat bobok. Iya? Deden pasti cape. Err.. Rasul juga butuh istirahat! *sweatdropped*

Deden : Yeeeei~~ Bobok~ Bobok~

*Jesss* Cynthia nusukin jarum. Setelah Deden berhasil pingsan, Cynthia menggusurnya ke kamar Deden.

Selanjutnya. Lu…Luuu?

Sanji : Luffy?

Luffy : Aa! Kata mamah, saya gila!

Sanji : (err.. kamu emang kena autis nak. Tapi.. gak semuanya. Lebih baik struk.) oh.. begitu kah? Apa keluhan mu hari ini? dek?

Luffy : Tadi saya sakit perut. Terus BAB nya keras. Terus! Saya terasa pusing.

Sanji : kamu kurang minum air putih. Selanjutnya kamu beli Oskadon SP.

Luffy : hah? Oskadon SP?

Zoro : Oi.. gak salah?

Luffy : Oh iya! Buat sakit kepala ya?

Sanji : Bukan! Oskadon SP! Oskadon Sakit Perut! Selanjutnya kamu tinggal banyak makan nasi dan istirahat sampai pusingnya ilang!

Luffy ; oooooh.. oke. Makasih, ya aa!

Sanji : Oniichan desu!

Zoro menepuk pundaknya Sanji. Diikuti oleh Cynthia yang mengusap-ngusap pundaknya Sanji. Sanji tetep aja murung..

Zoro mengusulkan pasien selanjutnya. Tetapi, Sanji gak mau. Cynthia nawarin disuntikin pake Narkoba. Tetapi, Sanji menolak dengan keras. (Ya iyalah!)

Lebih baik Sanji meriksa pasien lain.

Di koridor. Banyak orang yang sedang mendengarkan Tausyiah dari Deden. Nughi lagi belajar silat gak bener.

Ada seorang yang lagi ngebuka celananya… err.. sensure.

Cynthia : UKYAA!

Sanji : Astaga!

Zoro : ooooh~~

Sanji : Sarung! Mana Sarung!

Zoro nutupin satu pasien itu pake sarung yang lagi dipake ngelap nasi oleh pasien lain.

Oskar : Celana Dewa! Makasih! Inilah yang kucari!

Zoro : eeh..?

Sanji : biasa…

Tiba-tiba Sanji mendapat ide baik. Dia pergi mencari celana yang paling jelek sedunia. Kolornya kolor ijo. Sanji kembali membawa tu celana lalu menyodorkannya kepada Oskar.

Sanji : celana dewa?

Oskar tiba-tiba sujud.

Oskar : Celana Dewa!

Zoro : ide bagus, nak. Saya terhibur.

Cynthia : terhibur bagaimana?

Sanji : Pasien selanjutnya!

Ketiga orang ini kembali berjalan di koridor. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang bisa menghibur.. ahh! Coba lagi!

…setelah menemukan satu orang yang kira-kira… bisa menghibur ketiga orang ini, mereka mendekatinya.

Seorang ibu-ibu lagi mengepal tangannya.

Sanji : ibu? Aya naon, bu? Damang?

Sally : damang, dek.

Zoro : err.. tanyain, mau dibawa apa?

Sanji : bade dibawakeun naon, bu? Nginuman?

Tiba-tiba ada kucing yang lagi ngorek-ngorek pintu.

Sally : Tolong! Ampun! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!

Sanji : (atuh.. harusnya dari tadi aku gak ngajak ni pasien ngomong bahasa sunda.) itu kucing bu.

Sally : BUKAN! Itu.. arwah suami saya! !

Cynthi : Karunya…

Zoro : kasihan..

Sanji : *geleng-geleng kepala* kita sudahi dulu career experience nya, yah?

Zoro : kita buat laporan paling kocak!

Cynthia : setuju!

Nughi : JURUS JAM SEGI DELAPAN! CIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

*jeduuuggg*

Sanji : !

Setelah tendangan jam segi delapan dari Nughi, ketiga orang ini pun diberi upah dan pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Di rumah Sanji. Robin tengah mengepel depan pintu. Sanji datang dan tak sengaja menginjak bekas pelan yang masih basah. Mana kakinya kotor. Sanji mengacuhkan pelan dan keberadaan sang bunda, dan pergi menuju kamarnya sambil mengatakan…

Sanji : Jejak kaki kutinggalkan~ kutinggalkan jejak kaki~

Robin pun mulai mengeluarkan uratnya. Ia ngelempar embernya dan.. Homerun!

Robin : RAWR! CEPAT KESINI ANAK DURHAKA!

Sanji : gommenasai..

Robin : GOMMENASAINYA NANTI AJA! KALAU KAU MAU GUA MAAPIN. LO HARUS NGEPEL JEJAK KAKI SIALAN MU ITU! Ngerti~?

Tiba-tiba Robin jadi sok imut.

Sanji : nge-ngerti..

Robin : anak baik~ ibu mau masak dulu. Tralalala~

Robin berjalan jingkrak-jingkrak. Sanji menatap ibunya yang aneh itu. Sejak Sanji diperintahkan oleh bu Boa Hancock, untuk bekerja di RUMAH SAKIT JIWA IKAT PINGGANG, semua jadi dunia ala autis.

Luffy : Oniichan! Terima kasih atas saran mu! Aku sembuh!

Sanji yang lagi ngepel lantai, mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyuman.

Sanji : benarkah? Syukurlah adek ku sembuh.

Luffy : kalau aku sakit, nanti aku konsultasi ke aa, ya?

Luffy pun pergi. Loh? Kok jadi kebalik yah? Seharusnya kan Chopper yang dokter. Aah.. saya ingat Chopper gak sekolah disini. Kasihan Luffy.. tanpa Chopper, ia sudah berada di tempat tidur sejak pagi tadi.

Sekarang, Sanji tidur. Ia bermimpi dia ada di RUMAH SAKIT JIWA IKAT PINGGANG. Dia dirajam oleh Nughi habis-habisan. Dia di nasehatin habis-habisan sama Deden. Dia .. err.. dikasih celana dewa sama Oskar. Ada kucing item ngelewat, Sanji tiba-tiba teriak.

*kriiiing!* alarm berbunyi.

Sanji terbangun dan cepat-cepat mandi dan berpakaian seragam. Ia sengaja melewatkan sarapan, karena pengen diet. (Lah?)

Sesampainya di sekolah. Cynthia dan Zoro lagi nulis laporan.

Sanji : Oi! Itu nya udah?

Zoro : itunya apa?

Sanji : Laporan!

Cynthia : Selesai! nah~ Sanji-san! Sudah selesai!

Sanji : amiiin!

Zoro : kenape elu? Ngos-ngosan begitu?

Sanji : begini.. semalem.. aye, mimpi ada di RSJIP itu! Saya di raja mama Nughi. Di nasehatin gak pake titik-koma ama Deden. Dikasih celana dewa ama Oskar. Gue tiba-tiba teriak, karena ada kucing item lewat!

Zoro : Karma..

Cynthia : emang bener karma, gitu?

Sanji : boleh nanya ga?

Zoro dan Cynthia : yes?

Sanji : Dilemma itu apa ya?

*Gubragh*

Sanji : sumpeh! Saya kaga tahu apa artinya!

Begitu pula saya nak. Saya tidak tahu Dilemma.

Ms. Boa Hancock datang. Semua sudah duduk rapi. Setelah berisalam, Ms. Boa Hancock langsung memanggil grup RSJIP.

Spontan Sanji, Cynthia dan Zoro panik. Tetapi, Inom tetep nyemangatin.

Saatnya untuk presentasi… dibuka oleh Zoro.

Zoro : Salam mualaikkum!

Semua : Gud apternun!

Zoro : *Sweatdropped*

Sanji : Err! Kita! Dari grup RSJIP! Mau presentasi, Career Experience. Boleh, tak?

Semua : Boleeh~

Sanji : pertama. Saya menjadi dokter, Cynthia-san jadi suster, Zoro jadi Paramedis. Di RSJIP ini, RUMAH SAKIT JIWA IKAT PINGGANG. Err.. pertama pasien yang saya periksa, namanya Nughi. Dia mengalami stress, karena istrinya. Dulu! Nughi ini adalah direktur dari pabrik sukro. Dia sering melakukan hal seperti ini.

Sanji noel-noel Zoro.

Zoro : JURUS JAM SEGI DELAPAN! CIIIAAAAAAT!

*Beledug!*

Sanji : Adaw!

Zoro : selanjutnya. Saya diinformasikan, terdapat orang gila yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya rasul. Kutangkap dia. Diperiksa sama Sanji ini, dan Sanji ini tidak tahan dengan ocehannya, jadi Cynthia-san menyuntikan dia.. err.. apa nama obatnya?

Cynthia : Neozep di bubukan terus dikasih air. Dosisnya juga yang sangat tinggi.

*semua Sweatdropped*

Sanji : selanjutnya! Pada saat kita sedang berjalan di koridor. Ada—

Cynthia : SEBAIKNYA, bagian yang disitu jangan diceritakan.

Ms. Boa Hancock : Ceritakan. Tidak apa-apa.

Sanji : ada.. pasien.. yang.. Zoro terusin!

Zoro : pake kolor ijo.

Semua cewek : Ewwwwww! Menjijikan!

Semua cowok : Oi! Kalian bertiga emang kerja apaan!

Sanji : Dodolisme lu! Jangan bilang itu! Bukan itu! Dia membuka celana temannya, lalu menggantungnya di dinding. Terus habis itu dia sujud-sujud gitu sambil bilang, Zoro.. terusin.

Zoro sambil sujud-sujud.

Zoro : Celana Dewa! Celana dewa! Cukup…

Sanji : begitulah. Sekian dari persentasi kami. Mohon maaf bila ada yang menyakiti perasaan dan kata-kata yang tidak diinginkan. Terima kasih, waslap!

Semua : Doitashimashita~

Ketiga orang ini kembali duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Inomori : Hebat! Hebat! Lebih baik daripada laporan miliku!

Sanji : emang kamu bikin laporan apa?

Inomori : Dipenjara bersama setan-setan di bulan ramadhan! Mengerikan bukan?

Sanji dan Zoro sweatdropped dan mengacuhkan Inomori.

Sekian komedi ini. kita teruskan ke cerpen Sejuta Cinta Sanji.

**

* * *

Sejuta Cinta Sanji (part 2)**

Siang hari di SMA Grand Line. Sanji tengah asyik dengerin lagu barunya. Inomori pun tak mau kalah. Ia mengeluarkan Hapenya dan memamerkannya kepada Sanji, Zoro dan Ujang.

Inomori : Hei! Tebak! Aku punya lagu baru! Lebih enak!

Zoro : apalagi saya.

Sanji : saya dong!

Ujang : Lagu itu apa ya?

*Sweatdropped*

Sanji : jiwa murni.

Zoro : tinggalkan saja dia! Kita denger satu-satu! Sanji dulu!

Sanji : eheh~ dengerin nih!

Sanji memainkan lagu di handphonenya.

_Kuberi emas kepada sang gadis~ sang gadis pun menolak~_

_Kuberi dia bunga~ dia menerimanya~_

_Oooooh~ dunia cinta~ sangatlah luas~ jeng-jeng-jeng~_

Zoro : la-Lagu Enka?

Sanji : Ahahahah! Ieu mah buat bobodoran! Ahahahahaha!

Zoro : baik! Saya gak mau kalah! Dengerin nih!

Zoro memutarkan lagu di Handphonenya.

_Di dalam rembulan, ku melihat seekor kelinci. Melambai-lambaikan telinganya, menghadap kepada ku._

_Ku buat sebuah tangga, untuk menggapai kelinci tercinta. Ku sampai di rembulan, ku santap si kelinci~_

Sanji : aku pernah denger deh kayaknya… Oh! Itu kan Officialy songnya Restoran kelinci di Lembang!

Zoro : tahu! Tapi enak!

Inomori : hmhmhm! Sekarang! Dengarkan lagu ini!

Inomori memutarkan lagu di handphonenya.

Saya gak hapal liriknya. Tapi, kita lihat apa reaksi mereka..

Sanji : …

Zoro : …

Ujang : Keong racun! Yeeeei~ aseeek~

Inomori : yeeeeeeeehaaah!

Cynthia : berisik amat sih. Lagi ngapain?

Sanji nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Inomori. Cynthia langsung nyiapin buku setebal 67cm, namanya buku virus dan anti-virus. Lalu, memukulnya tepat ke kepala Inomori. Gunung setinggi 51cm itu terbentuk, dan rekor baru yang dicapai oleh Cynthia.

Inomori : Weaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ujang : cup-cup.

Zoro : Waaaaaakakakakak!

Sanji : Sankyuu. Cyn-chan.

Cynthia langsung mukul Sanji.

Sanji : Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!

Cynthia : katanya mau manggil aku Thia-chan!

Sanji : gggghhh! Kan cuma bercanda!

Cynthia : oh! Maafkan aku kalau begitu!

Sanji : Adaaaaaaaaw! Eh..? darah..?

Zoro : uh-oh..

Inomori : BAHAYA! Kode biru! Mulai operasi geger otak!

Sanji pun pingsan karena kekurangan darah. Semua murid panik dan membawanya ke Rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

Setelah 2 jam Sanji tertidur, ia pun terbangun. Kepalanya sangat pusing (ya iyalah..). ia menemukan seorang cewek duduk di kursi, membaca buku. Mata Sanji sangat buram. Ia mengucak-ngucak matanya. Pandangannya semakin jelas.. cewek itu berambut oranye dan pendek.

Mata Sanji mulai terbelalak, melihat mantannya masih setia menunggunya. Eh? Salah ya? Maksudnya sang mantan masih sayang sama mantannya. Err.. get it?

Sanji : Na…Mi?

Bayangan itu semakin memudar.

Cynthia : Ah! Sanji-san! Kau tidak apa-apa?

Sanji : huh..? tadi..! Nami ada—

Cynthia : hm? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Nami tidak ada disini!

Sanji : huh..?

Cynthia : apa kau terkena sesuatu? Ah! Maaf! Aku mukulnya terlalu keras, ya?

Sanji mulai melihat bayangan Nami di sebelah Cynthia. Wajahnya tersenyum, sama seperti waktu terakhir Sanji dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Cynthia : heeeei~ kamu mendengar tidak?

Sanji : hah?

Cynthia : lupakan. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti!

Cynthia pun pergi. Sanji duduk menatap ke bawah. Ia menampar ke dua pipinya dan beranjak dari kasur. Tiba-tiba ada yang mendobrak pintunya, pada saat Sanji sedang mengenakan kancing.

Robin : Nak! Kamu gak apa-apa, nak!

Sanji : Okasan..? aku.. gak apa-apa.

Robin : Mimisan? Pingsan? Geger otak! Apa maksudnya ini!

Sanji : err.. yang mimisan tadi gak sengaja ketulis sama susternya.

Robin : Geger otak! Kamu masih inget Okasan? Otousan! Luffy? Tengkorak!

Sanji : ya! Ya! Aku ingat semua. Bahkan paman Brook juga.

Di atap rumah sakit..

Brook : Yyoohohohohohohohoho~~

Kembali di kamar.

Robin : Syukurlah.. kenapa kamu bisa sampai kaya gini, nak?

Sanji : kalem atuh. Aku tadi jatuh dari tangga, terus kepala ku kebentur.

Robin : aku harus mengganti tukang bersih-bersih nya!

Sanji : boleh-boleh.. tunggu.. apa kata Okasan tadi!

Robin : tidak ada apa-apa, nak. Mari, kita pulang.

Robin dan Sanji pun pulang. Tak ada yang harus di selesaikan di rumah sakit ini. sempat Robin mendapat panggilan telepon. Ia berhenti sebentar.

Sanji melihat seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi roda, sedang menyiram bunga. Sanji pun menghampiri gadis tersebut. (Promosi.)

Sanji : halo.

Yui : halo. Namamu siapa?

Sanji : Sanji desu.

Yui : aku Arisawa Yui. Salam kenal!

Sanji : err.. iya. Sedang menyiram bunga?

Yui : iya. Sambil menunggu sahabat ku.

Sanji : oh ya? Err.. kalau aku boleh bertanya. Apa arti nama 'Yui'?

Yui : kata ibu ku.. nama ku Yui.. karena aku cantik dan mudah di dekati oleh banyak lelaki.

Sanji : *sweatdropped* be-begitu?

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil nama Yui dari kejauhan. Seorang pria yang umurnya sekitar 20 tahunan, mengenakan jaket paramedik, menghampiri Yui.

Kyoto : Yui! Aku..huff.. dapat.. huff.. bibit..nya! aduh..!

Yui : jangan terlalu lelah, Kyo-kun.

Kyoto mengetahui keberadaan Sanji.

Kyoto : pasien kah? Aku Hasegawa Kyoto. Salam kenal!

Sanji : iya salam kenal! (nama yang aneh..)

Kyoto : aku tahu maksud mu apa. Nama ku Kyoto. Kata ayah ku.. pada saat ayah dan ibuku pertama kali berbulan madu ke Kyoto. Itulah nama ku! Ahaha~

Sanji : apa ada arti lain?

Kyoto : kata ibuku sih.. Tokyo adalah tempat kelahiran ku. Jadi Tokyo kalau di anagram jadi Kyoto. Benar, bukan?

Sanji : Nah! Itu paling bagus!

(ini adalah promosi blog, Kanesu Naginata. Bagi anda yang berminat membacanya, silahkan lihat link nya di profile saya. ada yang bertulis, Promosi : )

Robin : eeeeh! Ari maneh, gogoda awewe wae! Hayu, ah! Pulang!

Sanji : i-iya! Baik!

Sanji dan Robin pun memanggil angkot cicaheum / ledeng.

Sesampai di rumah, ada kejutan dari sahabat-sahabat lama.

Yakni…

Zoro, Inomori, Ujang : WELCOME HOME!

Sanji : urusai.

Sambil mengacuhkan surprise kecil dan berjalan melewati ketiga orang ini. di dalam ruang tamu. Seorang cewek berambut oranye tengah asyik tertawa bersama sang adik. Sanji langsung menutup kembali pintunya dan segera menuju kamarnya.

Sanji mengunci pintunya. Ngapain lagi yah? …ni anak cemburu apa?

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

I love you, I Miss you, Lupa Lagi~ Aku tak bisa musnahkan, kamu dari otakku~~ *sambil joged2 ala Olga syahputra*

Haii~ minnasan~ Kembali lagi dengan saya, di Radio FF AM! *khusus untuk membaca*. Maaf karena saya terlambat nge apdet, karena sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dari sekolah. Nah, aku mau nanya sama reviewers.. ada yang suka pairing SaNa?

Baiklah. OTW lah kita~

* * *

**Celeb Kohza, Minta kerjain PR  
**

Aah.. SMA Grand Line *narrator Spongebob* selalu dipenuhi dengan tawa, ceria, amarah dan kecerobohan Luffy yang tiada habisnya.

Di kelas tiga… lupa saya. Sanji menguap lebar-lebar, membuat gua bagi nyamuk atau lalat yang ingin berwisata. Bu Grusung, Ibu guru baru yang ngajar bahasa jerman.

Bu Grusung : Mein Gott! Kannst du ruhig sein, wenn ein Lehrer unterrichtet?

Pada saat Bu Grusung ngomong ke murid tersebut, si murid ini malah memiringkan kepalanya.

Murid A : Hah..? Henteu ngarti bu!

Bu Grusung : Pah! Ya tuhan! Kamu gak pernah memperhatikan Bu Grusung, jadinya gini!

Bu Grusung marah. Semua murid kena, termasuk Sanji.

Bu Grusung : Kamu! Rambut Kuning! Kenapa di cat? Kamu jangan-jangan termasuk anak punk lagi?

Sanji : Apa bu! Rambut saya dari lahir emang kuning!

Bu Grusung : Hijau!

Zoro : ya sama bu! Bapa saya rambutnya ijo!

KM : Buta Ijo!

Zoro langsung mengglare ke KM dan KM pun langsung menundukan kepalanya sambil menumpukan buku-buku pelajaran di sisi-sisi kepalanya.

Bu Grusung : Strafe.. Pelajaran kita tutup hari ini. Jangan lupa PR nya. Ibu mau permisi dulu.

KM : Bugrusung to the teacher!

Sanji langsung melempar buku Paket yang ketebalannya.. *bentar ngukur dulu pake penggaris..* 8 cm. Pada saat KM terpental, Sanji berdiri, mewakili KM yang salah memberi salam.

Sanji : Gruissen To the teacher!

Semua murid : Guten Tag, Ma'am!

Bu Grusung : Guten Tag. PR nya jangan lup—

Sekejap, Luffy datang dari jendela, kakinya langsung menghantam muka Bu Grusung. Kalau di slow motion, kita bisa membayangkan perlahan-lahan semua murid matanya mulai terbelalak, perlahan-lahan juga mulutnya terbuka. *maaf, sama saya di STEP di remotnya*.

*Brudagh!* suara hantaman keras.

Luffy : Oniichan~~

Semua murid hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

Nami datang lewat pintu. Ditemani oleh... err... etto... siapa yah? Nami aja kayanya.

Nami : Senpai~ makan siang bareng yuk! Are..?

Semua membeku, pandangan tepat ke Bu Grusung yang tengah pingsan.

Nami : LUFFY!

Sanji : Bu GRUSUNG!

Zoro : Hantaman macam apa itu! Bu Grusung yang gendut aja kalah!

Cynthia : Panggil dokter! Panggil dokter!

Ujang : Luffy! Itu tadi hebat sekali!

Inomori : *Sweatdropped*

Satu sekolah terdengar suara tawaan Luffy. Ni anak bener-bener autis... ==;;

Jam pulang sekolah. Sanji tengah makan makanan kesukaannya. Iya... Rujak stroberi...

Zoro datang menghampiri Sanji. Diikuti oleh Inomori yang tengah mengemut lolipop yang kaya lipstik itu loh.

Zoro : Coy.

Sanji : He bro!

Inomori : telan dulu yang ada di mulutmu itu..

Sanji : *Gulp* Ada berita bagus?

Zoro : Ada sekali..

Inomori : Masih ingat Kohza?

Sanji : Ehm! Ingat sekali!

Inomori : rumor, katanya dia suka moyokin anak kelas satu. Terlebih lagi, dia suka minta ngerjain PR nya ke anak kelas satu. Padahal itu kan semua pelajaran kelas tiga. Mana mungkin tu anak bau kencur's pada tahu!

Sanji : anak bau kencur's?

Inomori : dalam bahasa inggris, menggunakan S pada akhir kalimat, berarti untuk banyak.

Sanji : dasar wong orang pinter...

Zoro : tu liat.. Si Vivi. Dia rencana mau ikutan model di sabana catwalk. Padahal, ujian dah mau deket..

Sanji : setuju sekali...

Ujang : Mang! Satu lagi dong, Rujaknya!

Sanji : hah? Loh? Rujak saya kemana?

Zoro dan Inomori bersama-sama membuang muka sambil tertawa. Sanji yang dari tadi celingak-celinguk terus, nyariin piring rujaknya.

* * *

Di rumah. Seperti biasa.. Kaos biru prussia, celana training hitam dan kaos kaki *aku anehnya tu kaos kaki terus dipake sampai mandi, tidur, sekolah atau kerja, atau sampai mati?*

Sanji yang asyik mengerjakan PR bahasa jerman, terganggu oleh televisi yang menayangkan channel spongebob vs dora. Jangan salahin kedua Ortu ataupun Paman Brook. Salahkan kepada sisa anggota keluarga disini. Kalian pasti tahu dia siapa.

Dora : Sudah jelas aku yang akan menang! Karena aku adalah manusia! Dan kau adalah spons!

Spongebob : Hmph! Kau tidak bisa bernafas di air! Karena aku seorang ikan!

Dora : aku bisa mengeluarkan Wedus Gembhel!

Spongebob : Aku bisa membuat gelembung terbesar di dunia! Bahkan sejagad raya!

Dora : Aku yang akan menang!

Spongebob : Aku!

Sandy : Sia maneh moyokan aing wae!

Boots : bapamu itu dinosaurus paling terjelek sedunia!

Sandy : Naon ari sia!

Sanji yang sempat beristirahat sejenak, tak sengaja menonton acara kacau ini. Sanji menahan ketawanya. Brook tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama dengan Luffy. Robin dan Franky sweatdropped melihat sifat anak keduanya dan pamannya itu.

Sanji pun kembali konsen. Diganggu lagi oleh acara CENCOROLL dari Produksi Raja.

_Itsumodori no aruhi no koto_

_Kimi wa totsuzen tachi agari ita_

_Kon ya hoshii o miniyukou~_

_Supercell – Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari_

_Watashi no koi o higeki no JULIET ni shinaide_

_Koko kara suredashite_

_Sonna kibun yo~_

_Hatsune Miku – Romeo to Cinderella_

_Aitai kara, Ai ni yuku yo_

_Kimi no subete boku no mono_

_Tatoe dareka jama oshite mo_

_Akiramenai kono omoi wa~_

_Yuya Matsushita – YOU_

_Ai wo sukoshi de tabi o suru hikari wa_

_Mune ni egaku mirai e suzuiteku darou_

_Tamerao tobira o aketa nara_

_Atarashii ashita e to aruki daseru~_

_ELISA – Hikari_

Wah! Banyak ni lagu-lagunya! *disini maksud CENCOROLL adalah nama konser yang diadakan di Gashibu.*

Sanji yang kehilangan konsennya, padahal tinggal 2 nomor lagi, langsung menghentikan PR nya dan nonton tu konser.

Luffy : Niichan! Siapa sih Direktur King's Production?

Sanji : mene ke tehe..

Brook : Ya jelas namanya King~ Karena nama produksi nya RAJA, jadi pasti nama aslinya King! Yohohohohoo~

Di Tv...

MC : Mari kita sambut Direktur kita, Junichi.. KING!

*Suara tepuk tangan penonton*

Sanji : wah.. Jichan benar!

Brook : aku bukan kakek...

Franky : kudengar Direktur komposernya masih saudara kita.

Luffy : benarkah! Siapa namanya!

Franky : Lupa..

Luffy : Aku mau ketemu Om Lupa!

Franky : BUKAN ITU YANG AKU MAKSUD!

Robin : Namanya Hiroaki. Hi-kun adalah orang kaya. Namun.. entah kenapa dia tidak mau tinggal di rumah yang luasnya sama dengan kebun teh..

Sanji : Maksudnya?

Robin : dia mulai Independence. Mandiri. Dia tinggal bersama dengan anjing akitanya di sebuah rumah sederhana di jalan Kata-cho.

Sanji : ooh.. Udah nikah belum dia?

Robin : Belum.. tapi, katanya dia tinggal sama Hatsune Miku itu loh. Yaa.. kata yang membuat Hatsune Miku itu, "tolong jagain Miku. Saya akan membiarkan mu mengurusnya." Gitu!

Robin sambil menaburkan garam ke nasgor nya.

Sanji : O-Okasan! Sekarang kan makan malam! Kenapa masak Nasgor?

Robin : Hah? Eh? Iya ya? Kenapa ya?

Franky : *napol jidatnya sendiri* tadi kamu bilang kita kekurangan bahan! Saya tidak digaji hari ini!

Robin : PAPAAAH!

Robin mukul-mukul kepala Franky pake frying pan yang panas.

Sanji : KDRT...

Luffy : Paman.. Apa itu KDRT?

Brook dan Sanji : Pure soul...

Suara bel terdengar. Dimana-mana kalau bel itu suara nya ting nong ya? Mana ada Tetoet! Kecuali kalau di Tinker. Tinker artinya di edit atau apalah yang disebutnya itu *ga penting..*

Dibukakan pintunya oleh Sanji. TERNYATA PEMBACA! Itu Nami...

Nami : Konbanwa! Senpai!

Sanji : Ko-Konbanwa.. desu.

Nami : Luffy nya ada?

Sanji : Ada.

Nami : ...

Sanji : ...

Nami : Liat apa lo?

Sanji : Ngga.

Nami : Jujur gak? Ato gua tampol lu!

Sebelum Nami nampol dan sebelum Sanji menjawab, Sanji langsung ngibrit ke kamarnya. Lompat ke kasur. Menyelimuti diri.

Luffy : Oh! Nami! Masuk!

Nami : Permisi!

* * *

Di kamar Sanji. Badan bergetar. Rasa.. sedikit cemburu, mungkin. Alaah.. gitu aja. Tetapi, yang namanya cinta gak bisa ditahan. Saya aja yang rencananya mau cerai ama Conrad Weller. Eh.. malahan baikan lagi *jangan baca itu kalau menurut anda tidak penting. Menurut saya juga gak penting sih..* (Comment : KALAU BEGITU KENAPA DITULIS?)

Sanji : Andai saja.. aku tidak... ARGH! BODOHNYA AKU!

*Tok Tok*

Robin : San-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?

Sanji : LAGI LATIHAN DRAMA, OKASAN!

Robin : Oh.. err.. maaf kalau mengganggu. Silahkan teruskan.

Sanji : CHIGAU!

Di ruang tamu atau ruang keluarga.

Nami : desperated yah?

Luffy : desperated itu apa?

Nami : Putus asa, Oon!

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Sanji, Inomori dan Zoro. lebih dikenal dengan singkatan SaNoRo Wijoyo. Mereka bersembunyi di balik batu.

Murid : Mana..?

Sutradara/Author : GA ADA! DODOL GARUT!

Mereka bersembunyi di belakang gerbang. Tempat dimana Kohza terlihat sedang menarik kerah murid yang kemarin. Untungnya si Inom genius memasang walkie talkie yang dicat putih di dekatnya. Jadi bisa terdengar apa yang mereka katakan.

Kohza : Mana PR nya?

Murid : I-I-ini bos!

Kohza : Hmph!

Suara Kohza membuka bukunya.

Kohza : Bagus. Coba hitung utang-utang ku.

Murid : hah? Err! 1000 yen!

Kohza : nih. Pergi sana! Nanti aku mau minta kamu ngerjain lagi!

Dari kejauhan..

Inomori : Dapat! Di record!

Zoro : Yu Pintar pilih Oli!

*Brak!*

Sanji : You are Genius! Inom!

Inomori : Thanks! Udah ah! Bahasa inggrisnya!

Sanji : ayo masuk! Nanti kita telat lagi!

Mereka langsung pergi ke kelas mereka di... aduh tuh kan lupa.. udah weh.. Kelas 3 apa gitu..

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yap. Sekian untuk sekarang. Tamatnya masih panjang loh~ ya.. ada yang bosan? Maaf ya!

SPOILER : Kalo udah UN, ada epilogue TAMAT.


	20. Chapter 20

Dirumah.. Leptop, PSP, Leptop, PSP, Tidur, Leptop, PSP, Leptop, Gambar, Tidur, Makan, PSP, Inilah kehidupan ku sehari2 pada saat hari sabtu dan minggu.

**MF, King's Production, Busted**

Di kelas. Pelajaran bahasa India. Gak akan dimasukin ke sini bahasanya. Anehnya saya kalo liat bhs sansekerta suka mual…

Well, kita skip aja sampe istirahat. Sanji, Inomori dan Zoro. SaNoRo Wijoyo kembali beraksi. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang kelakuannya si Kohza akhir2 ini.

Sanji : Gimana nih..?

Inomori : ada usul?

Zoro : ga ada…

Sanji : …

Inomori : …

Zoro : gimana kalo kita ke kantin aja?

*Gubrak!*

Sanji : elu lupa ya? Kalo si mbok lagi puasa? Jadi dia gak jualan dulu!

Inomori : tapi kan masih ada permen...

Sanji : ITU DIA! Inomori! Kamu Genius!

Inomori : hah?

Sanji : dengar! Sekarang kan Halloween.. gimana kalo kita minjem kostum hantu ke club drama, terus kita takut-takutin dia di kamar mandi! Gimana?

Zoro : asalkan kalo saya dibayar 100.000, mau..

Sanji langsung bermuka masam. Dia mengeluarkan uang 100.000 (yang gambar Pres dan Wapres nya Dora.) dari saku kirinya dan memberikannya kepada Zoro.

Zoro : ya elah! Inimah duit ade lu!

Sanji : kalo Dora nya diganti jadi muka lu, pasti pedagang mau terima.

Inomori : Elu sama Ujang pake kopeah. Jadi deh! Presiden!

Zoro : nanti kamu ganti ya. Ya udah. Aku yang bakal minjem kostumnya. Kalian tunggu sini.

Sanji : cepetan! Nanti keburu masuk!

12 menit kemudian… Zoro kembali dengan membawa kostum Kuntilanak, Tuyul dan Scooby Doo.

Sanji : err..

Inomori : lho..?

Zoro : Hahahahah! Gimana? Bagus?

Sanji : saya..? Tuyul..?

Inomori : Zoro! Scooby Doo mah anjing!

Zoro : itu saya pilihin. Ga ada kostum lain, selain itu.

Sanji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Pikir Kohza nanti gimana? Tuyul tinggi, alisnya keriting, berambut kuning pula!

Kalo Inom udah jelas gak bakalan ketahuan.. dia kan kostumnya.. Scooby Doo.

Sanji : baiklah.. SaNoRo Wijoyo, Mystery Machine! Siap beraksi!

Luffy : Ikutan!

Lah? Darimana ni anak datengnya?

Nami : Kalian pasti mau niat buruk.. iya kan?

Zoro & Inomori langsung menundukan kepalanya. Sementara Sanji membeku dengan pose tangan kanan di atas.

Ujang : Apa itu yang dipegang Sanji?

Luffy : Adult Diapers? Apa itu?

Nami : ehem.. Popok Dewasa. Hm? Apa kalian mau kerja sampingan jadi babysitter? Lalu baju putih dengan wig ini.. pasti jadi babysitternya!

Sanji : (Apes gua..!)

Ujang : Oh! Dede bayinya Inom!

Inomori : DIEM LU, Jang!

Zoro : I-I-I-Iya! Kita lagi.. ehm.. Simulasi Babysitter! Ehehe! Bu Sanji? Benar bukan?

Sanji : A-apa? Oh iya! Ehem! Dedek Inom! Saatnya ganti popok! Mbak! Mbak Zoro! Cepetan dong nyetrikanya! Saya sibuk nih! (Anjrit…)

Zoro : (Why me?) Iya, Nyak! Bentar!

Inomori : E-E-E-Eyaaaak!

Nami Sweatdropped. Luffy dan Ujang malah bantuin Zoro (istilahnya nenangin adek bayi pake mainan seadanya.).

Sanji membuang muka.

Sanji : mission failed…

* * *

Tidak terasa waktu sudah sore. Wah.. mereka mabal nih! Dari jam istirahat sampe jam terakhir, mereka masih dalam "Babysitter Simulation" nya.

Sanji ngegendong Inomori ala bridal. Inomori hanya mengenakan popok dewasa dan apron pink di kepalanya. Mengenyot dot di mulutnya.

Zoro yang ceritanya lagi menghangatkan susu.

Sanji : Zo-Zo-Zoro! Ce-cepetan! S-s-susu nya!

Zoro : bentar, nyak!

Luffy dan Ujang malah nyanyi..

Luffy dan Ujang : Suusis~ Susis~

Nami : eh.. udah sore loh…

Sanji : Ou Mai Gat! Kita nanti dikira mabal!

Inomori : Baba?

Sanji : tas kita gimana?

Inomori : Ba?

Zoro : Ba-bek-buk lu mah! Pake baju mu cepet! Nanti sekolah keburu ditutup!

Inomori dijatuhkan oleh Sanji yang langsung ngibrit bersama Luffy. Zoro yang tadi masak, terus membereskan semua peralatannya dan kabur.

UNTUK Inomori, dia mendobel popoknya itu dengan seragam celananya (Pantesan montok..).

Ya sudah.. Misi gagal. Kita lanjutkan besok.

* * *

Keesokan hari. Tak bisa disangka, kita berencana, tuhan yang menentukan. Ternyata… ada acara dari Produksi raja…

King : Anagh-Anagh ku sekalihan~

Sanji : perasaan dia mirip sama..

Zoro : bu bahasa inggris. Kalo gak salah.

Sanji : lupa namanya euy!

King : Sekarang, Sahya akan memperkenalkan.. Direktur Composer kitha.. Hiroa—OWAGH!

Hiroaki : Jangan sebut nama ku, Kulit Biru!

Hiroaki.. direktur terkejam yang pernah Sanji lihat. Dimata publik. Dia cakep, baik, suaranya bagus, main biola, gitar, piano, bass nya bagus.

Hiroaki : Maafkan aku atas ketidak sopanan tadi. Minna san! Selamat siang!

Semua murid : Selamat siang, Om!

Hiroaki : jangan Om deh.. Kak aja! Kudengar sepupu saya ada disini.. yang mana ya?

Sanji : disini..

Padahal Sanji Cuma berbisik..

Hiroaki : Rambut kuning,alis keriting! Kau disana! San-chan! Lu-chan!

Luffy : Om Hiro!

Sanji : ba-ba-bagaimana dia bisa tahu nama panggilan ku! Padahal.. kita baru bertemu!

Hiroaki : Aku tahu dari nyokap lu, dodol..

Hiroaki glaring at Sanji.

Nami : wow.. pendengarannya tajam.

Ujang : Keren! Dia pake alat apa?

Hiroaki : tidur di air. Terima kasih atas pertanyaan mu, Ujang.

Inomori : How come!

Hiroaki : ya disumpel dulu lah telinganya.. Oke! Ada pertanyaan! Ada yang bisa menjawab soal fisika ini?

Hiroaki menulis soal fisika yang edan kelihatannya itu tingkat kuliah.

Semua murid celingak-celinguk. Ada yang mangap liat soalnya. Tetapi, satu diantaranya ada yang maju kedepan. Tebak itu siapa?

Hiroaki : Ya! Dek! Mau mencoba?

Kohza : Tentu.

SaNoRo Wijoyo : APA ! ! ? ?

Kohza mengerjakan soalnya dengan no problem.

Hiroaki hanya melihat Kohza mengerjakan soalnya. Kalem and cool gitu. Kohza pun selesai.

Hiroaki : Ahaha! Betul! Kau hebat! Hadiahnya ada di si kulit biru itu.

King : I am KING!

Hiroaki kembali menulis soal yang bejibun susahnya.

Hiroaki : Nah! San-chan! Lu-chan! Kemari!

Sanji : Aku belum belajar!

Luffy : Itu.. 3 Ohm?

Hiroaki : …tidak mungkin… Luffy… Kau hebat! Betul!

Bahkan adeknya Sanji yang bisa kita bilang oon bego ini, bisa menjawab soal yang sangat susah! Mari kita Tanya.. Apa rumusnya?

Luffy : Ngasal!

SaNoRo Wijoyo : EDAN!

Hiroaki : San-chan, belajar lagi ya! Katanya mau masuk kedokteran!

Sanji : (Kenapa dia bisa membaca pikiran ku!)

Hiroaki : Sudah saya bilang.. gue tahu dari nyokap elo..

Hari pun berjalan. Sampe pada akhirnya.. Pulang sekolah.

* * *

Di rumah keluarga Franky. Inom, Zoro dan Sanji. Duduk lemas di lantai depan meja kopi. Kertas kosong pun ada di depan mereka. Pensil yang dimainkan oleh Sanji.

Zoro : gimana nih.. kita ini kan SaNoRo Wijoyo. Grup Anti-Kohza.

(maaf untuk yang suka sama Kohza. Kalau perlu, pembaca silahkan tabok Zoro sepuasnya.)

Sanji : Aku kasian ama adek kelas kita itu.

Inomori : Ah! Gimana kalo kita lapor ke BP!

Sanji : elu tahu kalo Kohza jago berbohong..?

Inomori : eh..? oh iya yah..

Zoro : CCTV!

Sanji & Inomori : hah?

Zoro : pasang CCTV di seluruh wilayah yang.. mungkin tersembunyi. Nanti kita lihat CCTV nya. Terus kalo ada bukti, kita lapor ke BP! Gimana?

Sanji : Zoro.. akan kuangkat kau sebagai yang Genius!

Inomori : WHAD?

Sanji : Zoro kau Genius!

Zoro : Genius itu?

Sanji : Einstein!

Zoro : Einstein saha?

Sanji : …

Inomori : Baiklah. Serahkan CCTV nya kepada ku. Besok kan kita libur. Nanti kuusahakan bikin CCTV yang banyak dan secepat mungkin. Mungkin malem selesainya. Siapa yang mau masang?

Zoro : Aku! Aku!

Sanji : ya. Aku akan menunggu laporan dari kalian. Untuk sementara ini… 1 + 1 berapa?

Inomori : …Oh iya.. PR nya belum selesai..

Zoro : Gradien! Aaargh! Aku lemah!

Sanji : Heh? Gradien emangnya susah?

Inomori : Susah dodol!

Sanji : Biasa.

Zoro : Dasar Robot!

Sanji : Makannya.. Marimo! Belajar!

Zoro : Apa lu bilang?

Inomori : udah udah! Kita selesaikan ini bersama-sama! Ya? Ingat! Secara kekeluargaan!

Sanji : …

Zoro : …

Luffy : …

Lho? Sejak kapan dia ada disini?

Sanji : nga-nga-ngapain kamu ikut-ikutan!

Luffy : ada SMS.. dari.. Kak.. Hiroaki.

Sanji : hah?

Sanji membaca SMS dari hpnya dan sesaat..

Hiroaki : 1 + 1 = 2. Ikut Kumon gera.

Sanji meremas hapenya hingga retak. Seberapa pintar pamannya itu? Ya.. kebayang kalo dia jago music dan fisika sekaligus. Hebat..

Inomori : itu hape Sumsang harganya 2 Jt yen.. kamu rencana pengen ganti jadi Sonic Edison?

Sanji : BODO AH! Mau Nugia! Mau Four! Mau Sad! Aah! Yang penting hape Esia weh!

Zoro : …LX?

Sanji : Bagus! Ide bagus.. kudu nabung heula.

Ini asalnya pengen rencanain CCTV, PR ato Hape sih?

* * *

Lusa. Setelah Inomori pasang CCTVnya. SaNoRo Wijoyo sedang mengetes CCTV buatan Inomori.

Inomori : Aku namakan CCTV ini.. CCINOM! Bagaimana?

Sanji : kalo menurut ku sih.. CCSaNoRo. Kan milik grup kita.

Zoro : itu CCTV nya jangan sampe ketahuan Kohza.

Inomori : Tenang, Zor! Err.. padahal lebih bagus CCINOM..

Sanji : aah lu mah! Inom Inom Inom wae! Nggeus we Ijah!

Inomori : Iya nyak~

Inomori mengutak atik komputernya dan melihat beberapa kamera yang terpasang.

Sekejap.. di Kamera 3.. Kohza dan anak yang kemarin. Dia beraksi kembali! SaNoRo Wijoyo mendapatkan Bukti kuat! *that was fast..*

* * *

Di BP…

Pak Humsun : Ada bukti?

Inomori : Ada pak. Kaset ini.

Pak Humsun mengambil kaset dari tangan Inom.

Humsun menyetel kaset tersebut dan Film kamera 3 pun ditayangkan. Pak Humsun dan guru BP yang lain hanya bisa menggangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba di TV, Kohza mukul tu anak dan membuat salah seorang guru pingsan.

Pak Humsun : aku kenal baik dengan Kohza. Kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu?

Sanji : Two face, Pak Humsun.

Pak Humsun : Aku mengerti… sangat kecewa. Tapi, aku kenal baik dengan ayahnya. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang baik-baik.

Sanji : Kenapa kelakuan anaknya seperti itu?

Pak Humsun : Jangan tanyakan saya.

Zoro : Ya.. Kami adalah grup pembela kebenaran. Semacam OSIS penegak hukum. OPH.

Pak Humsun : Eheh! Kalian akan mendapat nilai bagus untuk itu! Baiklah. Selanjutnya, serahkan kepada kami. Kalian boleh bubar.

SaNoRo Wijoyo pun langsung lari ke kantin.

* * *

DI Kantin. Vivi tengah duduk sendirian. Nami memandang wajah Vivi yang.. sedih.. bingung.. frustasi.

Nami menghampiri kakak kelasnya itu dan menanyakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan. *dimana2 pasti Tanya dulu.*

Nami : Vivi-chan.. kamu kenapa?

Vivi : Andaikan.. kalo.. Sanji-kun mau menerima ku. Tanpa ada nenek sihir kayak kamu, dunia pasti akan berubah!

Nami memasang wajah masam.

Nami : Oh.. begitu. Baiklah. Kalo aku pindah sekolah? Bagaimana?

Vivi : waktu tidak bisa diputar lagi..

Nami : Hrhrhrn…

Luffy : Nami sayang! Makan bakso yuk!

*Brudagh!* Luffy tertabrak oleh besi yang sedang diangkut oleh kuli.

Nami mengacuhkan pacarnya itu.

SaNoRo Wijoyo pun datang. Namun, Zoro jajan batagor, Inom jajan Cireng, Sanji tidak jajan apa-apa. Karena, adeknya belum jajan. *kebiasaan sang Kakak..*

Sanji duduk (secara tak sengaja) disamping Vivi. Vivi hanya menatap mantan sahabatnya itu dengan sedih.

Sanji melirik ke arah Vivi.

Sanji : Ape lu?

Vivi buang muka.

Vivi : Ga ada!

Sanji : Hey, Nami!

Nami : Hai~~ Senpaii~

Sanji : aku masih ingat panggilan itu.

Nami : …Lupakan.

Sanji : Meeh! Jahat!

Nami : Emang.

Sanji : …Hiks..

Vivi : Maaf.. telah mengganggu kalian.. permisi!

Vivi kabur. Sanji tak sengaja mengejar Vivi. Loh? Ngapain dia? Ngejar orang tanpa ada alasan. Nami akhirnya bergabung dengan Luffy yang masih terpuruk di kakinya Nami.

Di belakang sekolah..

Vivi tengah menangis. Haaa? Aura dulunya kembali toh?

Sanji : (Lah? Kok saya ada disini?) Vivi?

Vivi : tinggalin! Ato.. ato..!

Sanji tiba-tiba memeluk Vivi (Wawawa! Romantic session! Euy!). mata Vivi terbelalak. Ni orang kenapa, ceuk dia teh..

Vivi buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Sanji itu. Sekejap.. Ekspresi macam apa itu? Sedih? Ingin dipeluk kembali? Menyesal? Wah.. tuh ekspresi Sanji aneh.. nan Ganteng *Hah? Konsisten dong Nak.*

Vivi : bu-bukannya kau membenci ku? Pergi sana!

Sanji : …Chapter 19. Aku menyelimuti diriku dalam keputus asaan. Rasa Cemburu berat.. terhadap adek sialan ku itu..

Vivi : …hah?

Sanji : mungkin sudah terlambat dan bodoh.. ahahahahhhaa! Ahahahah!

Vivi langsung terkejut melihat Sanji ketawa histeris. Dia kesurupan ato…

Sanji : Author! Ini tuh antara ketawa laknat sama ketawa penyesalan!

Sutradara/Author : Oh.. Atuh ganti mun Desperated Laugh mah!

Sanji pun mengulang kembali ketawanya.

Sanji : mungkin sudah terlambat dan bodoh.. hahahha.. ahahha.

Vivi : maaf.. yang telah kulakukan kepada mu.. di chapter sebelumnya.

Sanji : iya.. maafkan aku juga.

Vivi : kita.. bisa.. sahabatan lagi?

Sanji : kalau kau mau.. kita bisa lebih hanya dari "sahabat" saja.

Vivi : TTM?

Sanji : Guh! Kejam! Tidak lah! …ya, kalau kau mau sih.

Vivi : akan kupikirkan lagi.

Vivi berjalan melewati Sanji. Dengan tiisnya, Vivi berjalan menuju kantin.

Sanji : mungkin.. sudah takdir ku.. untuk menjadi Single seumur hidup…

**To Be Continued**

JANGAN! Masih ada si Cynthia, bukan? Trus… truss.. trusss… Ah! Ujang! *Geplak*. Ya.. kalo sama saya "It's no way.". karena saya udah merit ama co yang saya sayangi. Lah? Kok ngomongin gak bener lagi ya saya? (Comment : Lantas kenapa ditulis?)


	21. Chapter 21

Eeeeheeee! Sebel! Pilek sialan! Sinus en Perenghitis or whatever it is. Singkatannya saya kena tenggorokan bengkak!

**Tip Taps Tip**

Pada hari selasa di sekolah. Entah kenapa 2 harian ini.. Ujang berperilaku aneh. Well, memang sih dia aneh. Tapi, dia sering nanyain syair cinta ke Sanji. Kalo ga ke Sanji ya ke si Marimo.

Kalo kata saya sih.. Luffy sama Ujang tu autisnya beda 5% - 10%. Kalo Luffy masih mending warasnya. Tapi.. kalo Ujang.. etto.. pembaca bisa bandingin sendiri. Give me a review for the vote. Pilih Luffy atau Ujang?

Well To the Point nya aja. Sanji dan Zoro sedang main apa itu? Saya gak tahu. Pokoknya dia maen-maenan sama kertas.

Sanji : Nee.. Zoro.. Omae ga sukina hito o motte imasu ka?

Zoro : Ie, Ore wa shinaide. Ima no hito suki ni keikaku shite inai.

Sanji : Souka.. Sou desu ka?

Zoro : Naze totsuzen? Omae wa kanojo o motte iru ka?

Sanji : Un. Wasureru koto ga dekinai. Na..

Zoro : Aaah.. Gitu toh? Ngartos, ngartos..

Sanji : Kumaha ari maneh ujug-ujug ka basa sunda?

Zoro : karunya ka nu maca.

Sanji : Iye! Saya masih.. masih.. ARGH! USO!

Baru saja tadi saya batuk-batuk *ga penting*. Ujang datang sambil berjalan jingkrak-jingkrak. Ia baru saja memuntahkan kupu-kupu. ..lebih ironisnya lagi, Ujang memuntahkan ngengat! Serangga yang paling Sanji benci.

Oke-oke.. Ujang berhenti di si BuKa dan si Marimo.

Ujang : Hei, Guys!

Sanji : Yo! Ujang-kun! Genki desuka?

Ujang : teu kaharti..

Sanji : euleuh euleuh…

Zoro : sepertinya kau sedang senang. Ada apa? *ngomong ala Zoro di TV umum*

Ujang : kau tahu? …aku punya pacar! Pacar! Cantik pula!

Sanji & Zoro : WHAD? WHAD? WHAT! Kikoenai!

Ujang : kejam.. keji… kalian jahat! *ala bencong*

Sanji : a, ia! Err.. maaf! Ujang, itu bagus! Siapa? Apa dan dimana cewenya?

Zoro : jelek-jelek dapet yang cantik ternyata. Hmm.. sekarang saya mulai mengerti beauty and the beast.

Ujang : disana.

Ujang menunjuk ke arah wakil KM yang cuantik abis! Uh! Dari saat dia mengipas, membenarkan kerahnya! Uh.. kalian sudah bayangkan.

Sanji : Sugooi..

Zoro : Kirei?

Ujang : Bukan! Belakangnya!

Di belakang si wakil KM ada cewe yang sedang megang kepalanya sambil berjalan lemas.

? : a'uuh! Ali ti peuting teu 'isa sa'e! aya an'ying olok-olok a'n. a'uuh m'nih m'nih…

Sanji : …tidak salah?

Zoro : Bisum. Bibir Sumbing..

Ujang : Aduuh! Ari ti peuting teu bisa sare! Aya an*ing olok-olokan. Aduuh! Manih manih… ceunah.

Sanji : aah.. sou desuka. Well, saya tidak terlibat dalam percintaan kalian. Enjoy your life. Selamat Ujang.

? : U'aang! Ab'I teh ku' ku' lilingan nyeangan ta'lasi teu k'ama'nggih..

Ujang : Aduuh.. Sumingkem.. Sumingkem. Kalo nyari terasi ya di warung atuh!

Sumingkem : y'a teu ka'ma'nggih atuh 'Jang..

Sanji berbisik ke Zoro. Sepertinya ada niat jahat di balik batu..

Sanji : Sumingkem.. Sumingkem.. dia anak yang itu kan?

Zoro : yang mana?

Sanji : yang ranking 1 itu loh!

Zoro : Oh! Kalo gak salah namanya Bu Mingkem!

Sanji : Huss! Diam! Iya namanya bu mingkem. Tapi, kan itu nama panggilannya.

Zoro : err.. emang dia mingkem? Dia kan ginong..

Sanji : menghina Ujang dan Mingkem, gua gorok leher lo!

Zoro : *gulp*

Ujang dan Mingkem memajukan badan mereka, mendekati konfersasi mereka. Ini konferensi SaRoJangKem ya?

Lah.. dulu SaNoRo Wijoyo. Sekarang Konferensi SaRoJangKem. Apa-apaan ini?

* * *

Di atap. Nami dan kawan-kawan sedang makan siang. Pada saat itu, Nami ingin pergi ke toilet. Nami tak sengaja melihat Luffy dan Bu Hancock lagi berduaan. Nami menyandar di dinding, menghindari cahaya.

Boa H. : Luffy-kun.. kau tahu kenapa Ibu ada disini?

Luffy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tatapan masih menghadap wajah Hancock.

Boa H. : fufufu.. Sebenarnya ibu mau merequest Luffy-kun sesuatu. Ini Cuma kita berdua saja ya? Bagaimana kalau kita ke.. Ginza? Ku traktir Luffy-kun ramen. Mau?

Luffy : Ramen! Sugooi! Tentu! Aku ajak Niisan!

*Bletak*

Boa H. : HANYA BERDUA! TITIK

Nami : Lu..ffy.. aku tidak percaya.. untuk apa cinta ini? *weeis..*

Nami berlari. Luffy mengetahui keberadaan Nami. Namun, pada saat Luffy mau mengejar Nami, Hancock menahan tangannya. Luffy kan elastic. Jadi tangannya manjang.

Boa H. : Luffy-kun! Kembali! My Love!

Di lantai setelah atap. Lantai kelas dua.. Nami tak sengaja menabrak orang ganteng. *Gubrak, Bletak, Dziig, Duaag!* iya, iya, iya.. it's our favorite Idol, Sanji dari Konfrensi SaRoJangKem.

Sanji : Na-Na-Nami!

Nami : sen?

Sanji : saya gak punya uang, Nami. Kamu mah sok moyokan aing wae..

Nami : bukan! Senpai!

Nami meluk Sanji erat-erat. Tunggu.. saya bingung. Ini maunya SaNa ato SaVi? Ya.. cocoknya sih SaNa kalo kata saya mah. Maaf jika menyinggung perasaan pembaca. Ini hanya fiktif belaka.

Sanji : Fushigi.. ni Naritai.

Nami langsung menampar tu cowo.

Sanji : Kenapa!

Nami : Sebelum kau jadi gila, gua tampol lu!

Sanji : Kimyouna?

Nami : e?

Sanji : Ore wa.. Kimi no koto o kangaete ita. Kimi ga Ore ni butsukattadarou.

Nami : artinya?

Sanji : Aneh? Aku sedang memikirkan mu. Kau akan menabrak ku.

Nami : Takdir?

Sanji : mau balikan?

Nami : Tidak. Nanti aja.

Sanji : hauun..

Nami pun pergi, meninggalkan Sanji yang sedang "In Despair..". Sanji berjalan linglung di koridor. Eh.. nda tahunya ketemu ama cewek cakep Cynthia-chan~

Cynthia : Sanji-kun?

Sanji : …Cyn-san…

Cynthia : aduh… maaf gak bisa bantu. Aku lagi sibuk.

Cynthia pun pergi. Meninggalkan si ganteng ini sendirian "in Despair".

Sanji pun pulang. Makan capcay, bihun goreng sareng genjer (muahahah!). habis itu dia rencana mau nonton Happy Tree Friends. Tapi, sempat dibatalkan. Sayang kalau habis makan dikeluarin lagi.

Ya sudah.. Sanji lebih baik nonton ama eike aja, di ONLINE.

Sanji : Ga usah..

Author : Nande?

Acuhkan saja di atas. Emang sayanya lagi pengen nulis yang beginian. *Mari kita singkirkan Author geje ini dan kembali ke cerita!*

Sanji : Apakah cinta sebegitu sakitnya? Apakah aku harus menjomblo seumur hidup?

*Kriing* Hape Sanji berdering. Ia mengangkatnya. Berharap suara manis dari Nami keluar dari hape nya.

Sanji : 'lo..

Zoro : Jang. Ayeuna maneh keur dimana?

Sanji : Imah.. *grr* ..ya naon?

Zoro : ieu adik maneh. Keur pacaran jeung si—

Sanji : gues tong ngomong keun deui. Aing keur In Despair.

Zoro : Ari maneh. Kupingkeun heula! Ieu! Adi maneh pacaran ama guru!

Sanji spontang langsung loncat dari kasurnya dan membelalakan matanya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Bukannya Luffy sama Nami?

Zoro : itu! Boa! Boa Hancock!

Sanji : APA?

*Ziing*

Zoro : Boa Hancock!

Sanji : APA?

*Ziing*

Zoro : Boa Hancock!

Sanji : Bodo ah..

Zoro : jadi mau gimana?

Sanji : eh.. apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan Luffy dan Nami?

Zoro : tadi kudengar mereka sempat adu jotos di DPRD.

Sanji : hah?

Zoro : Di DEPAN Kantornya.

Sanji : terus-terus?

Zoro : Nami udah ga kuat lagi. Dia kangen ama seseorang. Luffy juga udah ga cinta lagi ama Nami.

Sanji : (bagus.. Luffy kau sudah menyakiti perasaan wanita..) ooh.. Gitu..

Zoro : Oh? Aku tahu ente punya rahasia besar.

Sanji : ga juga. Aing mah rek jomblo weh..

Zoro : serius?

Sanji : IYA! Inyong rek jomblo!

Zoro : I..Nyong?

Sanji : Ga tahu bahasa Tegal iki *dengan logat jawa*

Zoro : udah deh. Nanti pulsa saya abis gara-gara elu. Ciao.

Zoro mematikan hapenya. Sanji menatap langit-langit penuh debu. Bagaikan ribuan bintang dan hanya ada satu yang paling besar. Ya.. itu adalah upilnya Luffy.

Sanji : Eww!

Robin : Nak! Keluar dulu nak! Ini sarang upil adek mu!

Sanji : Nani!

Robin akhirnya membersihkan atap berdebu itu. Sanji sepertinya salah kamar. Itu kamar adeknya ya?

Robin : Sanji! Kamu gak tidur di kasur itu, kan?

Sanji : memangnya kenapa?

Robin : *menghela nafas* Tadi pagi Luffy ngompol…

Sanji : AH! Pantat ku! Punggung cantik ku!

Robin : jam berapa sekarang? Jam 7? Kamu belum mandi!

Sanji : Sugu ni!

Sanji berlari ke kamar mandi. Oh iya, jangan lupa bebeknya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Kita skip ke pelajaran kosong. Semua guru pada pergi ke hotel bintang 7 untuk merayakan ultahnya kepsek kita. Uu.. saya ga di ajak. Tidak apa. Saya punya cerita lain.

Sanji bersandar di tiang bendera tanpa ada bendera. Meneguk ludah di mulutnya. Apa dunia semakin aneh? Ya.. Fushigi ni Naritai *Pletak*

Akhirnya ada bidadari cantik lagi berdiri sambil menghapus air mata di matanya. Siapa yang tidak bisa memalingkan perhatiannya ke yang lain? Tentunya si bidadari cantik itu adalah cewek yang selalu berbau citrus. Apa-apa oranye. Dari rambut, lipgloss, underwear, pajamas, baju main, bondu, pensil, penghapus, kasur, bed cover, bantal, buah (ya iyalah) Dll DST DSB.

Sanji : Nami?

Nami : Sen..Pai..!

Sanji : Sini-sini! Kenapa?

Nami : uso..! I'm Dumped!

Sanji : ooh..

Nami : cuman Oh?

Sanji : kehabisan oli.

Nami : minum *hiks* sana!

Sanji langsung memeluk Nami yang crybaby itu. Betapa romantis nya mereka. Andaikan saya sama ***** bisa.. Lupakan apa yang saya ucapkan tadi. itu tidak ada artinya. Hanya mengekspress perasaan saya saja.. *hiks*

Sanji : Heh.. ternyata kau tidak ada bedanya. Sama saja crybaby.

Nami malah cemberut. Tsun Tsun mah memang seperti itu.

Sanji : mau balikan? Sayangnya saya sudah punya rencana.

Nami : Shinaide kudasai. Bakka.

Sanji : Iya iya! Crybaby.

Nami : Kirai.

Sanji : sheesh.. maunya apa?

Nami : Ice Cream!

Sanji langsung mengeluarkan petir zetsubou.

Sanji : baiklah.. mumpung lagi panas.

Nami : Yay! Aisu!

Sanji mengangkat Nami dan berjalan menuju tempat yang paling disenangi oleh murid. Ya.. Kantin.

Akhirnya.. mereka baikan kembali. Ya, salah siapa yang mutusin Nami? Apa? Sebentar lagi UN? Omigod! Bagaimana dengan nasib Sanji?

Sementara di Perpustakaan..

Inomori : hehem..

Cynthia : Inomori-san? Ada apa?

Inomori : Pensil ku.

Cynthia : Apa ih? Ini pensil saya!

Inomori : jelas-jelas itu ada identitas saya di pensilnya!

Cynthia : Mana? Ga ada!

Inomori : SINI! INI PENSILNYA!

Inomori mengambil pensil berwarna hijau 2b berinisial "Inom-Kyun~" di sebelah Cynthia dan pergi begitu saja.

**? To Be Continued ?**


	22. Chapter 22

Mou ikanakucha Time to say Goodbye. Arigatou for reading it.. *Hiks* *Cries*. Ini last chapter of the Geje story of Family is Kazoku, Kazoku is Family. Saya harap.. pemirsa Radio tidak nangis juga karena ditinggal saya. Begitu pula saya sekarang sedang menangis.. *Alay Lebay*

**If it's Spring, Someday we'll meet again**

**Happy Ending Epilogue**

UN SMA pun telah usai. Kami tidak sempat mengambil gambar karena dianggap mengganggu proses UN. Ya.. sekarang adalah hari yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh murid. Hidup mereka hanya bisa ditentukan oleh mesin canggih yakni Scanner.

Ya.. Sanji bercita-cita menjadi dokter sekaligus chef di salah satu restoran atau café. Dia sudah memimpikan itu sejak kecil. Namun, entah kenapa sang Ayah menolaknya. Ia lebih baik memiliki seorang anak yang karirnya adalah Tukang Bengkel. Luffy juga harus jadi Tukang Bengkel, agar generasi tukang bengkel tidak punah.

Sanji tengah berdiri menatapi papan putih bertulis nama-nama orang yang lulus. Di sekitarnya banyak sekali murid kelas 3 yang sedang berbahagia, bersedih dan putus asa. Sanji mengacungkan telunjuk dan mencari namanya. Ada.. Sanji vi Robin. Nilai tertinggi bahasa inggris, bahasa Jepang, Matematika, Ipa, berhasil ia capai.

Sanji : YES! YES! *jingkrak-jingkrak*

Zoro juga sedang melihat nilai. Sayangnya ada yang nilai 7. Tapi, itu masih bagus.

Inomori lebih hebat. Dia dapat 10 di Matematika. Bagaimana dengan Cynthia? Tentu saja dia lulus. Dan untuk Ujang, It's a Miracle to him. Dia berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Jang? Apa kau ke orang pinter?

Nami dari kejauhan hanya bisa menatapi pacarnya itu. Apa dia akan pergi jauh? Apa dia akan kembali?

Sanji : Nami! Aku lulus!

Nami : Omedetou!

Sanji : mungkin aku akan pergi ke Jakarta, UI untuk bersekolah disana.

Nami : *Ziing* sou.. desuka..?

Sanji : kenapa?

Nami : apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?

Sanji pun terdiam. Apa yang harus diucapkan oleh si bule ini?

_made o ai shita _

_Kono jinsei wa kawarimasu ka?_

_Anata wa watashi no kichōna hana o ataeta made_

_Kono toki made. Karera ga shin'nari shite iru_

_Namida ga watashi no me kara nagare hajimeru_

_kore made, yowai egao o,_

_Anata wa dakishime bakku watashi nodarou?_

_Jikan ga maki modosa reru,_

_Anata wa watashi o oboete ima made nodarou?_

_Oboete? Saigo no Kotoba wa Kimi ga itta no?_

_" Itsuka, mata aeru yo"_

( Lagu buatan saya sendiri. Judulnya If I ever.., Ima Madenara.. terinspirasi dari KOKIA – Time to say Goodbye )

Dengan Amorous nya, Sanji memeluk Nami. Air mata pun mengalir dari matanya. Iya juga yah.. bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu kalau Sanji setelah selesai kuliah, dia akan langsung bekerja di suatu RS dan di Café atau Resto. Sementara Nami akan menjadi Rentenir. Tapi, tidak jadi. Dia akan menjadi ahli membuat peta dan menjadi seorang guru geografi di SMP.

Luffy? Ya.. dia sekarang bersama dengan Bu Boa Hancock. Mereka berpacaran tanpa sepengetahuan sang Ibunda dan Ayahanda. Oh iya.. bagaimana dengan Paman Brook? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Akhir-akhir ini gak kelihatan.

Sanji : *Sniff* kalau musim semi, suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Janji?

Nami : Janji!

Keduanya pun melakukan pinky swear. Suatu ikatan janji yang paling kusukai. Zoro dengan antengnya, mengganggu situasi romantis ini.

Zoro : Jang! Mau ikut tak?

Sanji : Kamana?

Zoro : Let's have fun! *nyengir*

Sanji : Aku sudah muak dengan seragam ini! *mencoret-coret baju*

Keduanya (Zoro dan Sanji) pergi untuk bersenang-senang.

Selamat Jalan Paman Brook. Loh? Di taman makam. Robin dan Franky tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Melihat kepergian sang Paman. Dia telah kembali ke alamnya karena sudah waktunya.

(Speak-Speak : Sanji)

_Akhirnya.. aku bisa bebas dari tahanan Ilmu itu. Tapi, kalo ga disana, gimana bisa jadi dokter atau chef? Ingatan-ingatan itu akan terus berada di kepala ku (emang mau dimana lagi?). Luffy.. jaga dirimu baik-baik. Adek ku yang autis silahkan mau pacaran ama guru. Yang penting tau resikonya. Zoro.. kau menjadi sahabat dan temen berduel saya selama ini. dari semenjak kita SD kelas 3, kita sudah berteman baik. Ujang.. No Comment. Inomori.. Jadilah orang yang berguna bagi bangsa. Awas korupsi. Nami.. Jangan pacaran ama orang lain dulu. Ingat janji kita. Saya berjanji.. saya akan kembali lagi. _

Terlalu melankolis lu..

_Itsu demo watashi wa benchi ni suwaru_

_wareware no warai o oboete iru._

_Sore ga owaru nodarou?_

_Jikan wa watashi o shōkyo sa reru koto._

_saigo ni anata ni kisu o_

_Ima de wa ichibu no jikandesu_

" _Sayonara, Goodbye "_

_Kotoba ga watashi no kuchi kara dete kita_

_to iu baai demo, Watashi no kokoro wa mada itai yo_

_Sore wa sen toge no yōdatta,_

_Watashi no karada no zentai o baindo._

_Soshite kudasai…_

" _Itte Inai.. "_

…

…

…

Ga tau tahun berapa. Pokoknya beberapa tahun kemudian…

* * *

Kota Jedung (Jepang Bandung), RS KISEKI. 6 tahun kemudian..

Akhirnya Sanji bisa memulai karirnya dengan sempurna. Bahkan dia sempat melakukan kesalahan dalam operasi yang lalu. Yakni.. menjatuhkan pisau ke dalam organ tubuh pasien yang sedang di operasi.

*Play*

Sanji : Ini.. ini! tolong ambil jepitan.

Suster : Baik dok.

*Duk!*

Sanji : Ite Ite!

*Plung* *Tinit! Tinit! Tinit! Piip…*

Sanji : AAH! PASIEN NYA! –

*Stop*

Ya.. kita tidak usah melihat kesalahan geje itu. Salah si Suster Ganjen nya. Sanji juga punya banyak sahabat. Bahkan ia satu tim dengan dokter yang sekiranya tingginya selutut Sanji dan memiliki tanduk. ..tidak salah lagi.. itu Chopper.

Selesai kerja, biasanya dia selalu berada di Café. Tugasnya masak. Dia berhasil meraih menjadi five star chef di restoran yang paling saya sukai.

Pelanggan : Aku minta Sustromming.

Pelayan : Baik. Chef-san! Sustromming!

Sanji : Hai!

Nagi : Working hard?

Hiroaki : Guess so..

Nagi : Kita kembali kerja juga. Ayo ke kantor.

Hiroaki : Tunggu! Katanya mau benerin gitar ku!

Nagi : Bisa ditunggu 2 minggu kemudian.

Hiroaki si Pamannya Sanji ada disini? Well.. dia suka datang kemari karena restonya tidak jauh dari kantor.

Akhir-akhir ini Sanji masuk Koran (Bagus.. Bagus..). ya.. menuju puncak lah, ke TV. Awas saingan sama Ferah Queen sama Goro Patirajawane (Maaf di samarin namanya.)

Pukul 18.12. waktunya Sanji pulang. Ia memiliki sebuah rumah yang menurut kita sangat simpel. Karena kalo gede-gede susah ngurusnya. Ya.. rumah ini berbentuk kamar dan dapur dan ruang tamu dan kamar mandi. Tempatnya tinggi banget. (Sebut saja apartemen!)

Sanji menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dan mengambil remote tv. Mencari channel yang rame.

TV : Museum Geologi Sedang mengadakan - Dora the Explorer! Tu tu ru tut tu ru tut – Spngebob~ Squarepants – Pengungsi gunung merapi akhirnya bekerja menjadi ojeg – So! Kita pake crot-crot vanilla essence – Andrii! Tunggu! – Tooi Tooi waraenai hanashi – Bzzzt..

Sanji : hah sial.. bosan! Pulang ke rumah..

Sanji menyalakan TV nya kembali dan melihat ada iklan reuni. SMA Grand Line angkatan ****. Silahkan hubungi Amanda Roji dan Kiku Ohtani.

Kepikiran di benak Sanji. Itu kan tahun angkatan Sanji. Kenapa cepat-cepat sekali? Kangen ama si ganteng? Tanya Sanji dalam hati.

Sekejap, pantat Sanji pun pegal dan Ia langsung berdiri dan menelpon sang OSIS.

Keesokan hari. Sanji menyempatkan diri cuti satu hari di dua karirnya itu. Sangat Nostalgia.. dulu ia pernah main detektip-detektip an sama Inom, Zoro, Ujang. Aah.. SaNoRo Wijoyo.. keman engkau pergi..?

Sekejap ia melihat sang Adik sedang berdiri di depannya. Luffy pun menangis. Dengan cepat ia memeluk sang Kakak yang ia sayangi itu.

Luffy : Oniisan!

Sanji : Luffy!

Sanji & Luffy : Aitakata!

Sanji : Bagaimana kabar mu dek?

Luffy : Kita akan menikah!

Sanji : *Doong* (saya aja acan kawin. Kumaha elu..?) err.. gitu..? Omedetou! (?) ahaha?

Boa H. : ara..? My Brother-in-Law, alias murid ku. Apa kabar?

Sanji : *Ziing* Oh.. iya.. Uhm..

Zoro : Bule Kampret!

Zoro dari belakang langsung 'nga cleung' ke Sanji. Diikuti oleh Inomori dan Ujang. Udah.. ga usah ditambah Bu Mingkem.

Sumingkem : a'I d'e Nahi ma da 'itu.. yadi budag teh meuni ki'u ki'u 'euing..

Robin dan Franky. Sudah lama mereka tidak melihat putra pertamanya itu. Hah.. betapa indahnya Ayah, Ibu dan anak pertama.

Luffy : Saya?

Dibelakang Sanji terdapat musuh bubuyut nya. Ya.. Kohza. Kohza dan Vivi. Tapi, anehnya ia malah memberi sambutan. Begitu pula Vivi.

Ada sesuatu di balik tebaran bunga sakura. Sanji membalikan badannya dan mendapati seseorang sedang melihatnya.

Sanji : Nami?

Nami : Sanji-kun!

I LOVE YOU~ ett.. tunggu dulu..

Nojiko : Eit! Tunggu dulu! 100 ribu buat pegang-pegang adik saya.

Sanji : 2 juta mau?

Nojiko : mau pergi ke hotel toh?

Sanji : sori.. gua bokek.

Gimana sih? Orang ni karirnya punya dua tapi ga ada duit. Lebih baik saya. Sekali ngetik dapet cepe (Comment : Pa Ogah kali..)

Nami : Genki?

Sanji : un! Genki! Aku kerja jadi Chef dan Dokter!

Nami : oh ya? Aku jadi guru di SMP Grand Line. Tapi..

Sanji : Demo..?

Nami : KENAPA SAYA DAPETNYA BAGIAN EKONOMI ? !

Sanji : makanya.. jangan berdoa jadi Rentenir..

Robin datang sambil meluk-meluk tangan kanan Sanji. Entah ada maksud apa dia seperti itu.

Robin : Kapan Kawin?

Sanji : Maybe Yes? Maybe No.

Robin : Kapan punya anak?

Sanji : 30 an aja dah.

Robin : Kapan yah.. punya adik.

Sanji : Mah! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Punya anak aja belom! Boro-boro kawin!

Robin : Paman mu itu, udah kawin. Jeung punya anak. Kapan kau?

Sanji langsung nangis. Entah itu nangis beneran atau hanya.. nangis karena di ejek belom kawin?

Robin : Ibu melihat mu di Koran (ya.. baru di Koran.) ada rencana mau bikin apa di TV? Semacam iklan atau err.. ya, kaya acara masak memasak gitu loh..

Sanji : Mungkin Interview aja. Katanya sih ada sedikit acara masak memasak. Mungkin aku mau bikin Ratatouille.

Semua bengong mendengar apa yang direncanakan oleh Sanji ini. pria super workaholic. Kapan bisa kawin? Hidupnya tergantung oleh piring.

Sanji : yah.. bagaimana Nami? Can we marry?

Nami : ga.

Sanji : Hiksu.. Zurui.. kono zetsubou sekai—

Nami : apaan Zetsubou sekai? Hah.. kalau mau tunangan ama saya, siapin cincin yang ada berliannya dulu.

Sanji : err.. saya tidak sekaya itu, nak. Kalau kau mau menerima saya apa adanya..

Nami : Aku mau nikah ama Presiden!

*tet teret tet tereet~*

Sanji : bener mau nikah ama Oyaji?

Nami : asalkan kalau berduit.

Sanji pun langsung lesu. Tidak salah pacaran sama Nami. Ya sudahlah.. nabung berapa tahun itu? Atau Sanji harus menggelar acara sedekah untuk cincin berlian?

Nami : Tapi.. sekarang, yang ku inginkan adalah seorang pria dengan hati berlian. Hati yang tulus mencintai ku..

Sanji : Nami-san…

Luffy dan Boa H. : *Ngupil pakai kelingking* baah..

Tiba-tiba datang seorang tukang benerin AC. Wajahnya identik dengan idungnya seperti pinokio. Tidak salah lagi.. itu pasti…

Luffy : USOPP!

Usopp : LUFFY!

Nami : USOPP!

Tiga sahabat : Berpelukan~

Sanji : udah pernah ketemu ama Chopper, belum?

Nami : Hontou? Senpai udah pernah?

Sanji sambil nunjuk ke arah meja penuh makanan..

Chopper : Ini enak sekali!

Semua sweatdropped. Sejak kapan si kecil jadi gemuk seperti itu? Jadi laper.. *hey..*

Luffy : Chopper!

Nami : Chopper!

Usopp : Chopper!

Chopper : Siapa ya?

*Gubrak*

Sanji : Gak kenal? Ente ente ini adalah teman SMP mu.

Chopper : *Gasp* Luffy! Nami! Pinokio-chan!

Usopp : apa itu..?

Rasanya senang bisa bergabung kembali. Tapi, Usopp sama Chopper kan bukan lulusan SMA sini. Ato ada maksud lain? Ya.. senangnya bisa kembali bersama lagi. Luffy akan selalu bersama dengan abang tersayangnya. Dari tadi dia meluk-meluk terus. Kangen banget kali ye..

Bagaimana dengan pernikahan Boa Hancock dengan Luffy? Bahkan umur mereka jauh banget. Tapi, yang namanya cinta gak dilihat dari umurnya. Mau kita kawin ama emak-emak oge teu nanaon. (Comment : Apasih?)

…

…

…

Beberapa tahun setelah acara Alumni SMA Grand Line..

* * *

Sanji sedang duduk di kursi meja makan. Menghisap kopi pahit nya. Membuka lembaran Koran dan ternyata ada bekas gigitan si Moondance. Loh.. siapa Moondance?

Sanji : dasar anjing gila. Wong saya mau baca malah ditelen iki..

Ternyata Sanji punya doggie? Yah.. daripada dia harus punya kucing terlebih lagi Nami phobia kucing.

Nami : ini sarapan mu sayang.

Apa..? sayang..? maksudnya..? *mangap*

Sanji : Arigato.

Sanji menerima sarapannya tanpa melihat ke ISTERI nya.

Shin : Papa! Papa! Minta duit!

Sanji : *Bwoosh* who said that?

Nana : Mama! Mama! Nanti kita ke rumah Nenek lagi, yuk~

Nami : iya. Jangan lupa kuenya!

Sesaat keluarga hangat ini sedang menikmati hari, sang penghancur pun datang. Ya.. Paman berambut hijau macho itu datang membawa pipa dan obeng. Apa? Dia jadi tukang ledeng?

Zoro : Mana yang rusak?

Nami dan Sanji hanya mengancungkan jempol mereka sambil digoyang ke arah kamar mandi. Ternyata shower mereka rusak?

Zoro : Tiis sekali.

Nami : Gas nya habis, mas.

Sanji : (hiks.. ga ada uang..)

Shin dan Nana : Papa! Mama! Kami pergi sekolah dulu, ya!

Sanji : oh iya! Sayonara!

Nami : hati-hati di jalan!

Sesaat kedua anak itu pergi, Sang paman Oba Complex pun datang. Luffy dan Boa Hancock pun datang. Mereka membawa beberapa kardus. Apa isinya? Kado buat saya?

Luffy : Niisan! Ada bingkisan!

Sanji : Apa itu barang yang saya pesan? Maksud saya resto saya pesan?

Boa H. : Semoga suami mu sukses, ya.

Nami : A-ri-ga-to Boa sensei.

Zoro : UWAA! TIIS! Air macam apa ini!

Sanji : Hachin! Luffy? Pekerjaan anda sekarang apa?

Luffy : Sesuai perkataan Otousan. Jadi tukang bengkel! Untuk meneruskan generasi tukang bengkel agar tidak punah!

Sanji : ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik diluar sana..

Nami : Ya.. biarkan lah. Terserah Luffy mau kerja apaan. Yang penting cocok. Oh ya! Luf? Kamu bisanya apa di Bengkel?

Luffy : Buka tutup oli.

*Kriik.. Kriik..*

Boa H. : Itu pekerjaan yang mulia! Jangan menyerah, sayang ku~

Sanji & Nami : (Dasar Ganjen..)

Beginilah kehidupan sehari-hari keluarga baru dari generasi Robin dan Franky. Apa mereka sudah berambut putih? Tidak tahu. Yang pastinya Robin masih cantik dan muda seperti dulu. Kalau Franky saya gak mau komentar.

Luffy dan Boa udah punya anak? Ya.. tapi Cuma satu. Begitulah anaknya shota seperti Len atau Misaki. Tsundere pula. *mimisan*

Happy ending for an Idiotic family and a geje story. Well.. this is the happy ending. And happy ending. Happy happy ending I guess..

**THE END**

Bagi Pemirsa. Maafkan saya jika saya banyak salah. Selamat tahun baru, selamat hari ibu, selamat natal, selamat hari lebaran. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic aneh ini, jika anda senang, saya ikut senang. Err.. saya tidak akan menambahkan lagi melankolisnya. Kita sudahi saja.

**An Epic Epilogue ?**

"Bonjour" suara itu sangat-sangat saya benci. entah kenapa kalau pria di perancis begitu (Sangat, Sangat, Sangat, Sangat, Sangat, Sangat, Sengat! Sangat) Romantis. (AWAS BACA SANGATNYA JANGAN KECEPETAN. DI CEK DULU ADA YANG SALAH GA?).

Seorang pria berambut pirang dan beralis keriting sedang mendapati dirinya duduk ngampari di dekat sungai. tangannya sedang mengepal-ngepal nasi. betapa ia menikmati momen tersebut. duduk.. melihat pemandangan.. perasaan bau pete.. IYA! Welcome to Parapatan Ciamis!

Sanji : Hiji! Jengkol na!

Zoro : Hayoo.. Awas jangan lupa minum coca cola.

Chopper : Kata guru fisika saya, kalau makan pete dan jengkol, terus minum coca cola, dijamin gak akan bau kalau sendawa. 100% dari Authornya.

Apa ini? apa ini sebuah epilog yang epic? aku suka katanya tapi ga tahu artinya. sudah sudah.. Lihat, ada cewek cantik lewat. rambutnya oranye bagaikan citrus (Hayang di peureus ku ku abdi? Mau diperes sama saya?). dari pakaiannya sudah tidak usah ditanya lagi. tu cewek tidak tahu aturan.

Zoro : Anjir bo! *tuit tuit* Cewe~

Sanji : Marim.. sejak kapan kau jadi OC seperti itu? saya seharusnya yang begitu!

Usopp : Neng.. minta duit neng.. udah seminggu ga makan. neng, 1000 aja neng.

Nami : maaf ya. ga ada kembalian.

Usopp : lima puluh ribu juga ga apa-apa dek..

Nami : ya udah..

Cewe itu beneran ngasihin dia duit lima (ilang satu nolnya) ribu. hah.. kemana satu lagi telornya? Sanji, Zoro dan Chopper bengong menatapi si pengemis itu bisa dapet lima (ilang satu nolnya) ribu dalam sehari. Si pengemis itu akhirnya ngibrit entah kemana.

satu lagi. Si cewek itu datang menghampiri Sanji sambil membawa katel sambil tersenyum manis cantik.

Nami : Wake Up! Suami Bodoh!

*Bletak!*

* * *

Nami : Wake Up! Suami Bodoh!

*Bletak!*

Sanji : Ita!

Nami : Sanji-kun! udah jam berapa ini? kapan kerja!

Sanji : Hachin! err.. ga bisa kerja, yang..

Ini sangat rare sekali.. sejak kapan Sanji sakit? perasaan dia selalu aktif dan senang dalam bekerja.

Nami : Pasti showernya. Oh iya! maaf aku belum beli gas nya!

Shin : Papa.. Papa sakit ya? Shin mau belajar keras biar bisa jadi dokter *narik nafas* terus bisa nyembuhin Papa..

Sanji : *blush* Shin-kun.. *mimisan* (Anak saya Shota amat sih? kaya saya gitu..)

Nami : Aaah! Kau mimisan! Shin bantuin Mama ambilin tisu sama es!

Shin pun pergi ke dapur dan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil es dan tisu. Dia pun kembali sambil membawa es di tangan kiri dan tisu di tangan kanan.

Shin : Ini Mah!

Nami langsung menggulung tisu itu dan menyumpelnya secara kasar ke hidung Sanji. Untung saja Sanji ga nangis.. sakit sekali pasti. Lalu Nami menyimpan es itu DI matanya Sanji. Mungkin pas nyimpennya ga liat.

Sanji : Ti - Ti - Ris.. *Benerin lokasi Es)

Nami : Sanji-kun, aku tinggal sebentar mau jemput Nana-chan di TK. Shin, jaga Papa mu yah!

Nami pun pergi.

keheningan pun datang. entah apa yang akan terjadi. Seorang anak jago karate.. itu pasti bagus sekali. Shin pun membawa buku cerita dan membacakan cerita kepada sang Ayah. *mimisan* anda bisa melihat sendiri, bagaimana seorang anak melakukan hal yang terbalik kepada ayahnya.

Sanji : Shin.. Papa bangga punya anak seperti mu. Tolong dipertahankan.

Shin : Papa!

Sang Anak memeluk Sang Ayah. aku sih lebih sukanya kalau anak perempuan nempelnya ke ayahnya. tapi.. aku lebih suka ini.

*Ting Nong~* Seseorang datang, TANPA bilang assalam, TANPA mengetuk (da udah bel mah), TANPA Melepaskan alas kaki.

Luffy : Niisan! aku dengar kau sakit! ada apa?

Sanji : paling cuma flu biasa.

Luffy : mau kubelikan Kiranti?

Sanji : SAYA bukan WANITA, Luffy. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan. Err.. belikan saya Neozep saja. paling harganya 4000 an.

Luffy : Siap!

Luffy pun pergi. Lupa bawa duitnya. betapa bodohnya.. terlebih lagi dia tidak kembali untuk meminta uangnya.

Shin dan Sanji : Bakka Ojisan..

**A REAL END**


End file.
